Kurt Evens The Score
by GoldFox
Summary: Kurt discovers an ability that gives him a huge advantage over humans. But what happens when he takes it too far? Warning: Contains Vore.
1. Chapter 1

Starting over with the one that started it all!

This was the very first vore story I ever posted online, and I posted here on FF. I'm still so fond of this story despite it's problems! I hope you'll enjoy it!

Oh, and be warned: In later chapters, this story will contain vore, murder, depressive topics and gore.

Thanks and have a good day!

* * *

Scott Summers sighed as he tried to concentrate on his math homework. It was Pre-calculus and he was having trouble with that stupid Sine, Cosine and Tangent stuff. It was just so confusing!

But then there came another loud burst of laughter and cheering from the kitchen, and he finally sighed and gave up. He'd finish it in a minute, after a quick break. He knew very well that if he didn't, he'd have Jean on his case the entire day tomorrow. He walked down to the kitchen, scratching his neck. What on earth could they be doing now?

Coming to the kitchen he found Kurt, Bobby and Jubilee. Kurt was squatting on the table in his normal blue furry form while Bobby was in the fridge and Jubilee was standing by a scale with a ruler. Bobby then pulled out a pack of hotdogs, and opened it, taking out two. He handed them to Jubilee who measured and then cut it up and gave it to Kurt, saying, "I don't think you'll get this one!"

Kurt laughed and said, "We'll see!" He then put the bit of hotdog in his mouth and swallowed it whole, laughing triumphantly when he was done.

Scott sighed and came in, getting a soda as he said, "You really should chew your food, Kurt. You'll get a terrible stomachache if you just gulp it down like that." Then he looked at Kurt, asking, "How _do_ you do that anyway?"

Kurt laughed again and 'ported to be right in front of Scott, saying, "You always say I have a big mouth!"

Scott had to laugh and gently cuffed Kurt on the side of his head with an unopened soda. He then asked, "So, you ready for beach day tomorrow?"

Kurt nodded and 'ported back to the table, where he accepted a bit of banana from Bobby, saying, "You bet! I can't wait!" Then he put the banana in his mouth and downed it in one gulp, making Bobby cheer. Scott grinned and left, cracking open his soda. Fun as it was watching Kurt and Bobby's little games, that math homework wasn't going to finish itself.

OOOOO

Jean inhaled deeply, breathing in the lovely fragrance of peppermint, reminding her of Christmas time with her family, when she got huge candy-canes. She gathered all her negative thoughts and released them with her exhale, making her body slump and relax. She inhaled deeply again, and exhaled again, feeling calm and at peace with the world. She had put up a mental barrier, so the only thoughts she could hear for now were her own. She reveled in the silence, and took another deep breath of peppermint.

The professor had recommended these little therapeutic sessions in order to help control her immerging powers, and it worked. Every time she got stressed or felt her powers starting to get out of control, she'd come to her room, open up a bottle of scented oil and just start breathing. It helped to calm the raging flood inside of her and she could get back in control.

But then her little quiet time was shattered as she heard a _bamf_.

She knew exactly what it meant and instantly let her shields down, letting her powers out and said, "Don't even-" but too late. Kurt had come and gone and had taken with him a vial of her 'Peppermint Pleasure' oil. The stuff she used was pure organic oils and extracts and so it wasn't toxic. It was basically concentrated liquids of whatever it said on the label. For example, it was like melting a stick of peppermint and then concentrating the liquid. The resulting mixture was very fragrant and sweet. And Kurt had quite the sweet tooth.

She sighed, feeling aggravated. It was every time now! She couldn't buy any bottles of the stuff without Kurt coming in at one time or another and drinking it! She had talked to him about it, but he had used his puppy-eyes and she had forgiven him.

But now she regretted it. She had tried other scents, but the peppermint was the one that best calmed her down. So she simply decided to live with Kurt until she could get back at him. Maybe she'd mix up the bottles, so the next time he came, he grabbed and downed a bottle of pure chili pepper extract.

Comforted by these pleasant thoughts, Jean put her shields up again, opened another bottle (this time of lavender) and continued her session, breathing in deeply and letting negative flow out with her breath.

* * *

And here we go again! I'll update the next bit tomorrow!

Have a good day!


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting room was cold and hard. It wasn't a place you wanted to be in voluntarily. A man walked in, clothed in a dark green uniform, talking to a man at his elbow, clothed in the same color, but with a black band around his chest.

The green-clothed man then asked, "You understand your mission?"

Black-band, nodded, saying softly, "Yes, sir.

Green nodded his approval and then stated in a crisp tone, "You are to do your job in less than fifteen minutes. We don't want anyone finding out too early. Once you're finished, the chopper will be waiting for you outside the gates of the building."

Black-band nodded again, saying in that soft voice, "Yes, sir." and then, sensing there was no more to say, left the room.

Green watched him go and then muttered to himself, "If this works, we'll have gained a terrific advantage!"

* * *

The institute was quiet. It was about midnight, and an old grandfather clock solemnly toned out the hour, but to deaf, sleeping ears. Everyone within the mansion was asleep, deep in his or her own little dreams. The mansion, though it appeared ordinary on the outside, was actually a highly fortified fortress.

But the man in black had crept through them all like a snake, slithering his way around the sensors and traps. He had a mission. He climbed the stairs silently, looking for his destination. There! At the end of the hall! It was a simple wooden door. No different than the dozen others surrounding it, but the man in black knew he had to get into that room! He crept along, but froze upon hearing a commotion from a nearby room. He remained for an hour until he felt sure it was safe to proceed, creeping along at a snail's pace. But unnoticed, a small vial had slipped out of his belt and rolled under one of the many wooden doors.

He crept on, coming to a stop before his special door. He silently opened the door, slipped into the room and shut the door behind him. There was his target, sleeping peacefully in the bed, his wheelchair sitting beside the bed. The man knew he didn't have much time until his target sensed him in the room and began toying with his mind and memory. He crept to the side of the bed and took out the syringe filled with an ugly purple color. He then quickly stuck it into the sleeping man's arm with surgical precision. He quickly depressed the plunger, forcing the purple liquid into the man's veins.

The man's eyes flew open instantly, but then clouded over. His body, which had tensed up, relaxed and to outwards appearances, he fell back to sleep. The black man watched and pocketed the syringe. The man was sleeping all right. More deeply than ever before.

He then opened the window, and saw the helicopter coming to pick him up. He secured a line, climbed down, and with a good yank, pulled the rope down to him. He bundled it up and ran to the gate, where the quiet rotors wouldn't be heard. He climbed in and was lifted off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt woke early the next morning, snuggling in his blankets while purring his contentment. It was Saturday, and that meant they were going to the beach today! He rolled over to be on his back, one three fingered-hand scratching his stomach idly, ruffling his blue fur. He yawned hugely and eased himself out of bed, shaking his legs to get the PJ pants to stop sticking to his furry skin. He then stretched; bending so far over backwards a normal person would have fallen over. He yawned again as he straightened up, walking over to his dresser, tail swishing behind him. He pulled on a shirt and then decided to take the time to walk to the kitchen area. When he opened the door, however, a small glass thing bumped against one of his two toes. He paused and picked it up. It was a tiny glass vial and there was a funny golden liquid inside. He stared at it, wondering what it was. Was this one of Kitty's make-up tubes that had escaped? He opened the bottle and sniffed hesitantly.

Surprisingly, instead of the sickeningly sweet cherry scent he had expected, the odor that touched his nostrils was thick and heavy and intoxicating and reminded him strongly of raspberries. He took a deeper breath, closing his eyes. For some reason, this little vial made him think of peaceful things. He thought to himself that this must be Jean's. She had tons of these little aromatherapy things. They helped her relax when her powers would start acting up. He then remembered that the stuff Jean bought was pure organic stuff and was even okay to drink. He was her bane when it came to her 'Peppermint Pleasure' solutions; he downed those things as fast as she bought them!

He sniffed the golden liquid again, reveling in the smell of the red berry. He stuck a fingertip in the vial, got a drop on his skin and tasted it, ready to spit it out in case it was some of the synthetic stuff. But no! A strong raspberry taste flooded his senses and without a second thought, he stuck the vial in his mouth, closed his teeth on the neck of it, tilted back his head and with one gulp, drank the whole thing. He spat the vial out, and licked it, making sure he hadn't missed so much as a drop. He hoped Jean had more of this flavor! He dropped the vial into the trash as he headed down to the kitchens, hungry for breakfast.

On the way, however, he passed by the professor's room and noticed the door was open. That was odd. The Professor made it a rule to sleep with his door closed. It was specially shielded so that when he dreamed, his subconscious thoughts didn't enter the minds of the students.

Kurt then went to close the door when he saw that the window was open too. That was _very_ odd. He peered in the room and had a sudden bad feeling in his gut. He suddenly wanted to make sure that the professor was okay and he slipped silently into the room and went to the bed and the sleeping man upon it, knowing that he was risking the sudden daydream nightmare of a psychic awakening. But he went and gently touched the man's shoulder, asking, "Sir? Are you all right?"

He froze. The skin under his fingers was cold and stiff. He withdrew his hand with a cry, backpedaling frantically. He didn't need any further examination. That single touch had been enough to provoke chain of thoughts in his head that whirled fast and faster.

 _His skin is cold… The blood under the skin is cold… The blood isn't moving… The heart isn't beating… The brain isn't sending a signal to the heart for it to beat…_

Logan was suddenly at the doorway, asking, "What is it?"

Kurt didn't look at Logan, but at the man on the bed, whom he had thought was innocently sleeping. But he wasn't. He then muttered softly, "He's dead."

Logan became as still as stone and asked very softly, "What?"

Kurt stood up and backed away from the still form on the bed until he had his back against the wall, murmuring over and over again, "He's dead. He's dead. He's dead…" Kurt squatted down and hugged himself tightly, still muttering words he didn't yet believe. "He's dead. He's dead."

 _The professor couldn't be dead. He was the strongest mutant alive!_

He watched without seeing as Logan ran to Charles' side and began checking his pulse and then falling back, shaking his head.

 _The professor was just sleeping_ , Kurt thought. _He'll wake up soon! Then we'll go to the beach and everything will be all right._

Logan was walking slowly to the intercom mounted on the door, and was speaking into it.

 _The professor will wake up, and we'll all eat breakfast._

The students came in the room, Kitty crying openly.

 _I think I'll have pancakes. Storm makes the best pancakes_.

Kurt's mind wandered around, lost and whimpering, as Logan gently covered up the professor's face with the bed sheets.

 _Why's he doing that?_

He suddenly felt very cold, and hugged himself even tighter.

Professor Charles Xavier was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

The X-Men knew better than to report the professor's death as murder. That would cause a string of questions and a house investigation they didn't want. So they had said it was a heart attack and it was accepted. The man had been old. The X-Men simply went about their day to day, trying to adjust subtly to this new change in their lives.

Kurt, however, had the worst of it. The professor was the one who had first taken him out of Germany, who had helped him to settle in. He was like a second father to Kurt and now, with him gone so abruptly, Kurt felt lost and unsure of himself.

He got back from school and heated up water for a simple Top Ramen. No one felt like cooking. Kurt poured the boiling water into the cup and while waiting for the noodles to absorb it, thought. Now that the professor was gone, what would happen to them? It was the question everyone was asking but the one no one knew the answer to. They would have to be very careful now, that was certain. Unless Jean perfected her skills in the next week or so, Kurt knew that their option of altering someone's memory of a mutant encounter was gone for good.

He saw his noodles were done, took the cup and a fork and walked to the kitchen, plopping down in a chair. He let his tail unwrap from around his waist, but it too drooped to the floor, twitching feebly. He sighed deeply and began eating, slowly. He heard and smelled Scott coming before he even entered the room, but didn't acknowledge him. Scott came and sat down opposite Kurt, just sitting there. Finally he asked softly, "You okay?"

Kurt sighed, and made an effort at a ghost of his normal cheer, asking, "What makes you think I'm not?"

Scott realized the effort and felt slightly cheered by it. He grinned slightly, saying, "You're actually _chewing_ your food." Kurt had to smile at that, but then he sighed and put his fork down, slumping on the table like he was going to sleep. Scott came and sat next to him, and gently put a hand on his back, feeling the fur under the shirt. Kurt tensed under the touch, but then relaxed, sighing deeply. Scott began to rub, running with the fur, as he said gently, "Hey. We'll figure something out. We always do."

Kurt nodded, but didn't get up yet. Scott hated to see Kurt, the life of the party, so blue (no pun intended). He then reached his hand up to Kurt's head and began to fondle one pointed ear. Kurt giggled involuntarily, and turned away from the touch. But he didn't 'port, like he usually did. He sighed again and said, "I miss him."

Scott nodded and said quietly, "I know. It's like loosing my parents all over again. But don't worry about it. We'll work things out." He withdrew his hand and sighed deeply, letting his head hang down so his chin was touching his chest. Kurt heard the crack that Scott's voice made, and realized, for the first time seemingly, that this was hurting the others too.

He suddenly felt very selfish, but then smelled salt. He looked and knew Scott was crying. Not because he could see the tears (they were in his visor) but by the way Scott held his head down and the way his normally straight back was bowed. Kurt then reached over and put a three-fingered hand on Scott's shoulder, saying gently, "Yeah, man. We'll work something out."

Scott smiled at him, stood and turned to leave. But before leaving, he gave Kurt's ear another tickling, forcing a smile out of the blue mutant. Kurt brushed his hand away, but grinned weakly at him. Scott smiled back and walked out of the room. Kurt watched him go and his smile faded.

When he had first heard of going to America from the professor, he'd been so excited.

America: a land where people of different races could actually live together!

It had sounded too good to be true and now he knew it was. He sighed and turned his attention back to his half-eaten soup. He picked it up, went back to the kitchen and threw out the rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Despite these little reassurances, Kurt began to not want to be in the mansion. The emptiness in the house was horrible. It was a delicate silence no one wanted to break. They spoke softly, in hushed tones. The Danger Room, for the first time ever, was silent and empty.

Kurt, unable to stand it, finally stated he was going for a walk to clear his head. They let him go.

He walked to downtown, not feeling like 'porting. He walked the street, his head down, feeling a numbing emptiness in his brain. It was like his mind was running on the bare minimums and didn't have the energy to go to higher functions, like trying to see what would happen tomorrow.

He wandered streets, watching numbly as the lights came on to illuminate the streets in their eerie orange glow. An old man, clothed in rags, snored next to a trashcan. Kurt watched him, feeling jealous. He bet that guy didn't have to worry about these kinds of things. Probably the only thing on his mind was which restaurant dumpster he'd go raid to find breakfast the next morning. Kurt sighed and waked on, kicking a can moodily. He was hungry, but didn't feel like eating.

What were they going to do? The professor had been the axle in their wheel and without him they might fall apart! Logan and Storm had taken it upon themselves to try and manage things, but Kurt knew that without the professor they were in trouble.

His stomach growled again and he was considering stopping for a bite when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and shoved into a wall. He felt the roughness of the brick scraping his cheek and he winced and tried to push off the wall. But whoever was behind him was pressed tightly to him, limiting his motions. He squirmed, but then froze at feeling something sharp poke him in the back: a knife.

The person behind him then chuckled dryly, saying, "Well, well! Didn't think anyone was _dumb_ enough to walk this strip alone, but I was wrong! Now fork over what you've got!"

Kurt felt the numbness in his brain start to dissipate, dissolving like mist in sunshine. Replacing it was something hot, angry and long, long suppressed: _anger_. He whirled around swiftly, knocking his attacker off balance and shoving him away, growling, "Not the night to be messing with me, man!"

The kid laughed and slashed at him with his knife, nicking Kurt's wrist. It didn't break the skin, but the tip of the knife just happened to push the special button, and Kurt's true form appeared. The kid stared and then laughed and crouched, saying dangerously, "Hey! A mutie! Nice! I'll get a huge rep for killing a mutie on my turf!"

Kurt felt the anger grow, making him see red. He didn't even bother putting his hologram back on as he began to growl very softly inside his chest. This human thought he was better than Kurt just because he was human! Kurt suddenly decided he was sick of humans. Sick of their superiority, sick of their perfectly normal bodies, sick of their smell, sick of _them_.

The kid was circling him, knife held out in challenge. Kurt then crouched over as well, welcoming the chance to rid himself of some of this tension inside him. Now Kurt had an inkling as to how Scott must feel all the time. He could feel the anger building inside him, seeking a way out.

Then Kurt leapt at the kid, letting the anger out.

He expected to hit flesh, but surprisingly, didn't! It was like the kid had disappeared! Kurt landed in a crouch and began sniffing the air, trying to find the kid. Maybe he had been a mutant after-all, with some kind of super speed or invisibility to make himself vanish so quickly.

But then he heard a soft scrabbling at his feet and looked down. He was ready to see a rat or mouse, but what he saw make him yelp in surprise and jump back.

It was the kid that had threatened him, but he was only _three inches high_!

Kurt bent down and stared in shock. It looked like the kid, it was wearing his clothes, but it wasn't possible! People didn't just shrink for no reason! He saw the little person turning in a circle, looking terrified and scared out of his wits. For some reason, Kurt suddenly remembered the times he'd been seen in his normal form in public by accident, how terrified he had been, and the anger flared again.

He then sneered at the kid, "You're scared. Well, how do _you_ like it? Now you know how I feel _every_ _single_ _day_."

The kid, upon hearing him, looked up, and replied in a tougher tone than he felt, "I ain't scared, ya freak! Now put me back to normal RIGHT NOW or I'll call the cops!"

Kurt wanted to laugh, and instead of his hand, his tail wrapped itself around the kid, lifting him to eye level as he asked, "Now how would you plan on doing that? I don't think you'll be able to use a pay-phone." Kurt then felt the kid start to move in the coils of his tail and let out a soft moan of pleasure before realizing it. His tail was as sensitive as his fingertips and feeling the kid squirming against his skin and fur was a strangely wonderful sensation.

Suddenly it occurred to him that _he_ had been the one that had shrunk the kid down to this height, and if he so wished, he could reverse it. He probably should...

But then, deep inside Kurt's confused, tired mind, something peeked its head up. It was small, but very primal. It was hunger. He was hungry, and he held in his possession a tiny creature. Why not eat it? The hamburgers he ate daily were slaughtered cows, right? So why not try slaughtering a different kind of meat?

A part of Kurt started to rebel, saying some vague thing about cannibalism being bad or something like that.

But then, the little thing, which was growing, gently pushed it aside, saying to Kurt how this was an easy source of high-quality protein. And considering his metabolism, he needed that! It was hard trying to keep himself running on burgers and stuff that just didn't have enough good things in them to fully satisfy him. And if he needed more, he could have more! There were millions of humans on the planet, right? He had this power now. Why not use it? And share it? He certainly wasn't the only mutant sick of humans, right? And come to think of it, humans outnumbered mutants. That's why mutants had such a hard time of it. Maybe the populations should be evened out? Thin out the humans and give the mutants time to increase? Even the score?

A little part of Kurt crept back to the surface, muttering that his reasoning was all wrong and that what he was planning was evil and wrong.

Kurt hushed it forcefully and let the other voice continue. With this new power of his, it told him, he could help thin out the humans' ranks, giving mutants a better grip on the situation. He smiled, realizing that this little voice was right. It was perfect! This way, the humans would shrink (no pun intended) while the mutants grew. It would soon be a mutant world! Then they'd have no humans to fear day after day! They wouldn't have to worry about rejection! They wouldn't have to worry about being stepped on, spat at, looked down upon, or being treated level with dirt! They wouldn't have to worry about going to bed one night, planning to go the beach the next day, and not waking up!

There was a wiggle against his skin, drawing him out of his reverie. He looked down to look at the kid caught tight in his tail, squirming and shouting about the police. Kurt then grinned widely at the kid in his tail, a hungry grin that bared his fangs.

The kid went stiff and asked in a nervous tone that Kurt found strangely cute, "What are you looking at me like that for?"

Kurt just grinned wider, turned his hologram back on and started walking to a dark alleyway. He found a fire escape and climbed up, still holding his captive firmly in his tail, feeling like some kind of King Kong as he climbed up to the roof area. It was deserted, so he didn't worry about someone finding him. He then sat down, and brought his prisoner to his front. He was still kicking and squirming, now threatening to have the mutant shot by the police chief, who just so happened to be a very close and personal friend.

Kurt brought up his knees, spread his legs a little, draped one arm over his knee, put his elbow on his other knee and cupped his chin, staring at the now-tiny human with a grin. Kurt then asked the kid, "You're a human, right?"

The kid seemed to realize he wasn't going to free himself from the tail, which was about two feet thick to him and gripping him tightly so his arms were stuck to his sides. He then directed his anger at the mutant holding him and started shouting, "Well **duh**! You are _so_ going to get it, you freak! That funny little disguise won't protect you once I get back to normal! I'll kill you!"

Kurt's hand, that had been supporting his chin, was allowed to drop and Kurt had a look of curiosity on his face as he asked, "Why kill?"

The kid then screamed out the obvious: "You're a freaking **_mutant_**!"

Kurt shrugged the information away, saying, "So, just because I'm a mutant, you'll kill me?"

The kid actually went stock still as he asked in the most unbelieving tone Kurt had ever heard, "What are you, a _retard_? Of course!"

Kurt then asked innocently, "But isn't that murder?"

The kid sneered at him, saying, "Not if it's a mutant who bites the dust!"

Kurt then put his hand to a temple, as if thinking, and asked, "So do you think it's fair that it goes both ways?"

The kid had started kicking again, saying, "Let me…" when he heard Kurt's question. He then stopped moving, looked up and asked softly, "What?"

Kurt then explained gently, "You want to kill me because I'm different than you. Well, you're different from me. That means _I_ can kill _you_ , right?"

The kid went pale in the face and began to shout angrily, "What? No! You're a _freak_ , and I'm a _human_! I have **priority**!"

Kurt then felt something grow hard inside him and realized it was his heart.

It was true. He hadn't wanted to believe it. He had always tried to see the good in people, human and mutant alike. Had always tried to think that despite all the evil in the world, some people must be good.

But this kid in his tail had finally popped his little bubble of false, naive hope.

Humans and mutants would never get along. Humans hated mutants for the simple reason that they were mutants. They couldn't abide anything different or unique. Whenever something was found that was special, Humanity would attempt to subdue it, control, and whenever possible, exploit it for their own personal, greedy means.

Well, Kurt was in a position to let the human have a taste of his own medicine.

He then smiled at him gently and brought him closer, so the kid could see himself reflected in Kurt's hologramed-blue eyes, as he said softly, "Really? Well, from where I'm standing, you're three inches tall. And you know what else?"

He then grinned very widely, revealing both sets of sharp fangs. As he had expected, the kid's eyes had gotten really big and if Kurt hadn't known the kid was terrified, he would have thought the expression hilarious. But Kurt wasn't done. Not by a long shot! Time for the human to realize who was _really_ in charge.

He then whispered as softly and dangerously as he could, "I'm starving."

* * *

Just a note, next chapter contains vore and death. Be warned!


	6. Chapter 6

The kid seemed to become as stiff as a rock in his grip. His body, right down to his fingers, was still and unmoving. Distantly, a crow cawed; its voice echoing over the silent streets. Obviously, the kid's brain was having some _serious_ trouble processing this radical information, so Kurt decided to help him understand by putting the information into easy-to-understand layman's terms. "Yeah, that's right..." he said quietly, bringing the kid closer yet. "I'm gonna eat you."

To Kurt's vast surprise, the kid started giggling. But what was weird about it was that it wasn't a normal giggle; this was very high-pitched, sounded like water bubbling, and had a tone of insanity to it. Perhaps the kid's brain had overloaded?

Still giggling, the kid stammered out, "F-Funny! You're f-funny! Eat me? Yeah r-right!"

Kurt then grinned widely, and whispered, "I'm _not_ joking."

These soft-spoken words seemed to snap the kid back into his right senses and alerted him to his now-dangerous reality, and he stopped giggling to begin to babble incoherently. But when Kurt smiled at him again and licked his lips, he regained his voice and started to scream, "Come _on_ , man! You know I didn't mean what I said before! I was just playing! Please, for God's sake, put me back to normal! Look, my bank's just around the corner and I've got over a thousand bucks! Life's savings! You can have it! All of it! No strings!"

Kurt knew perfectly well that the kid was making things up as he went along. The survival instinct was strong, and the kid was answering it as best he could, spouting out anything that popped into mind. He would say he had the directions to The Fountain of Youth if he thought it would keep him on the outside of the mutant's furry chest.

Then the kid, seeing as how Kurt's face hadn't changed from its smug grin, said shrilly, "You can't do that! It's **murder**!"

Kurt then grinned, asking, "Isn't that what you wanted to do to me just two minutes ago?" He then squeezed the kid, who had started screaming. Kurt knew he shouldn't be feeling so happy about this, and that he should at least be feeling guilty, but instead, he felt a strange fire inside him and warmth from the flames felt good. It warmed a part of him that had grown _so_ cold.

Finally, the human was realizing the fear of destruction every mutant felt every day of their lives! Kurt had no more sympathy for the tiny creature in his hand. In fact, it wasn't even worthy of being called a creature.

It was now something much simpler: _Food_.

Once again, that tiny nagging voice rose in Kurt's mind, telling him that this was wrong, but with a deadly finality, he shoved it aside. Now was the time for revenge, not petty consciences!

He then considered the human. Three inches… He could handle that! He'd shown off with Bobby on hamburgers and sandwiches before. Admittedly, he was a tad worried about the bones, but figured that if his system could handle Kitty's cooking, it could take anything! And besides, he guessed the bones were now really fragile and brittle. And his system being as strong as it was, could probably digest them and use the calcium.

He could feel the kid's bones in his grip; could feel how one squeeze could easily break a rib, or two, or three. The bones in the kid's legs, the thickest in his body, felt hardly stronger than a toothpick! He bet that with only his tail, he could crack the body in half, like he did with pencils when he was bored in school. He wondered what kind of sound that would make.

The kid squirmed again and Kurt realized that unlike the dead meat, this was _alive_. It wasn't grilled or baked or fried. It was alive and it would fight. Could he handle that? He'd never eaten something that fought back before. ( _Well, he'd had a bad egg-roll once, but that was different._ )

He then decided to take things as they came and quickly shoved the kid's chest into his mouth, biting down on his waist, not enough to hurt him, but enough to keep him from moving. Man, talk about _weird_! The kid was kicking and screaming and Kurt could feel every motion through his lips and teeth. It reminded him of the time he had snitched Kitty's cell phone and had playfully bit down on it to tease her, hanging on the chandelier out of her reach. But then it had gone off. The phone had been on vibrate and he had had the weirdest and most unpleasant buzzing sensation in his jaw for a few days after that.

However, the feeling he was getting from the kid wasn't painful. If anything, it felt funny! He realized that he could still hear the kid's shouting but for obvious reasons, it sounded muffled. He had to try hard not to laugh, though he did smile broadly.

Then he noticed with surprise that the kid was warm. He could feel the warmth of the kid's blood in his mouth. He could even feel the way it moved in the veins! Just think; one clip of his teeth, a simple gesture, and the blood would stop flowing through the little body and start dripping down his throat. He shivered pleasantly at the thought, and his eyes closed dreamily. He bet the blood would feel hot and thick as it entered his body as it exited the kid's. He suddenly felt a strong urge to snap the kid up and start chewing, but then the kid wriggled a little, delighting his senses, and he decided that would be for next time.

He then went the next step and delicately licked the kid's face. This caused a drastic increase in the kicking, but Kurt ignored it, analyzing the taste. The first thing he recognized was salt. The next was the taste of raw meat.

He had once crept around the kitchen as Storm was cooking and had taken a bit of raw chicken. He had popped it in his mouth despite Storm's warning and he had instantly disliked the fatty, slimy, rubbery taste.

This was different. This time it wasn't slimy or fatty or rubbery. It was… _appetizing_.

Kurt reached up, feeling the kid's kicking legs and gently pinched them, keeping them still. Naturally, the kid started to scream and shout again, but Kurt didn't listen. Right now, he had another test. He then eased up on his bite and pushed the kid in until he had the knees between his front teeth. The kid was only three inches tall, but he was moving around a _lot_! Kurt found the sensation very bizarre, but at the same time, he had to admit that it felt nice! He then pushed the rest of the kid into his mouth, shutting his lips so he couldn't escape.

The kid was forced to curl up and it was a big mouthful, but he'd had bigger. He could handle this easy! He then teased his prey, moving him around with his tongue and received a sharp kick to the roof of his mouth.

Kurt jerked in surprise. He hadn't expected _that_! It hadn't hurt, but it was weird to have your food fight back. Kurt fixed the problem by pressing upwards with his tongue, limiting his meal's movements. The kid, now being covered in his saliva, was really slippery and kept squirming around. That felt so strange, to have something alive in your mouth and moving around. Kurt let his eyes close as he indulged in the sensation. It was very pleasant and tickled a little bit.

But then he felt something else: power.

 _So this is how it feels to have someone's life at your disposal, to do with it what you wanted_ , Kurt thought to himself. He then allowed his prey room and the movement increased. Kurt could feel the little hands and feet hitting his teeth and mouth, trying to make him open up. He grinned, thinking that the kid had no chance of escaping.

Kurt then felt like giving the kid a good scare before disposing of his fun. He held the kid safe against his front teeth with his tongue and swallowed. He felt the kid go stiff and then started squirming and kicking even worse than ever. Kurt guessed it was because he knew now that the mutant was serious about his threat and planned to make good on it. Kurt then shut his mouth completely, crushing the kid to be still. He kept trying to move though and to feel those futile attempts against his tongue made Kurt smile. If his mouth hadn't been full, he'd have laughed.

Kurt found he could tell the difference between the kid's clothes, jeans and a shirt that felt rough on his tongue, and his skin, which felt smooth and tasted nice. He sighed in pleasure as his prey started twisting around in his mouth, kicking and pushing in his efforts to escape. Kurt felt one hand start banging on the backs of his front teeth and he chuckled at the feeling. The kid froze at the sound and then started struggling again.

Then, just to play, Kurt turned off his holowatch and spat the kid out into his palm. The kid landed on his side and began to cough and gasp for air. Kurt then started licking his lips, finding the residual taste of the boy to be quite delectable. He found his mouth had been salivating and he swallowed to get rid of it and heard a strangled whimper.

He looked down and saw the kid was watching him, eyes impossibly huge. Kurt grinned at him and held his hand up so they were eye-to-eye. The kid rolled to be on his back, propping himself up on his elbows. He was shaking. Kurt could feel it. He doubted the kid could even stand up without collapsing. Kurt then said softly, "Did you know you taste nice?"

The kid looked like a mess. His clothes were soaked straight through and his face was all red from strain and terror. He looked at the mutant holding him, but then his eyes caught the movement of Kurt's tail, swishing excitedly behind him. He watched it swing back and forth and then looked back at Kurt's yellow eyes. He then started shaking and pleaded quietly, "Please… Please don't do this to me…"

Kurt pretended not to hear him and went on, saying in a delighted tone, "You know, I'm kinda wondering what it's gonna feel like when you get down inside me. I've never had live meat before."

The kid's gaze snapped down to Kurt's chest, then back to his yellow eyes, begging frantically, "Please! Help me out here, man! I swear I'll do anything you want! _Anything!_ "

Kurt laughed and said, "An offer you'll regret!"

The kid then asked softly, "Why?"

The blue mutant then grinned widely, saying, "Because I want you to squirm."

The kid let out a deep, primal moan as he tried to back up, away from him, but Kurt just curled up his fingers. The kid backed into them, and then proceeded to press himself firmly against the two digits, shaking and whimpering. Kurt watched him for a bit, but then felt it was time to get to the main event. He then grinned at the kid and roughly and quickly, shoved him back into his mouth, shutting it to make sure he didn't escape.

He began to shift the small body around so he was pointed headfirst to his throat. If snakes and other animals ate their prey headfirst, there was probably a good reason for it. Kurt then toyed with his prey one last time, pressing against him and making him squirm.

Then Kurt, pretending he was just playing his game with Bobby, tilted his head back and swallowed.

He felt the body get shoved to the back of his mouth and get pushed up to the shoulders into his throat. Then he realized a problem; the kid was too big to take down in just one gulp. But Kurt quickly solved this by opening his mouth and reaching in, found the little feet. He pinched them and felt the kid relax. _He thinks I'm going to help him_ , Kurt thought and then grinned. Disappointment was about to have a new definition in the kid's dictionary!

He then crushed upwards with his tongue, forcing the kid's legs to be straight, and then pushed him in deeper, feeling him slide further into his throat, now about mid-chest. Kurt then felt his air get cut off, and realized he didn't have a lot of time to waste. He then swallowed and felt the kid move downwards a little bit.

But then he started to struggle.

Kurt went stock-still; eyes open wide at the funny sensation. He could feel the kid moving around even as he swallowed again. God that _tickled_! He wanted to laugh, but was still unable to breathe. But Kurt, used to his little games, always took deep breaths before he swallowed, so he was all right. He removed his fingers, letting his body work by itself, and then swallowed again, feeling the kid go down a little further. He was now in to his hips, and was kicking, his feet hitting Kurt's tongue and palate. Kurt smiled at the funny feeling, and used his tongue to play with the kid's feet, increasing the squirms. Out of curiosity, Kurt put up a hand to touch his throat. He could actually feel the kid moving through the skin and fur!

But then he felt his lungs ask for air and swallowed again, feeling the little legs get sucked into his mouth and disappear. Kurt closed his mouth and just held the kid for a minute, delighting in the knowledge that he had a human in his body and was going to kill him in the most primal way imaginable. Kurt felt his lungs press him and he gulped again, clearing his airways and feeling the squirming move down into his chest. He swallowed one last time and with a bit of relief, felt his meal enter his stomach. His throat felt raw from the kid's clothing scratching him, and it also felt a bit stretched, but it had been more than worth it!

Now he doubled over, letting out his held-up laugher as he felt the kid struggling inside his belly. It was a strange, wonderful, pleasant feeling and Kurt realized ruefully that normal food had lost all appeal to him. Suddenly, Kurt felt pressure inside him and knew what it meant. He didn't want his fun to end just yet, though, so he forced down some fresh air and fought the urge to burp. He then lay flat on his back, smiling widely at the feelings he was getting. Then, on sudden curiosity, he used one three-fingered hand to prod his stomach. This made the kid start moving around frantically, and Kurt laughed again.

He rolled over, feeling the kid sliding around inside him, making him laugh some more. After a few minutes, he felt the squirms start to lessen and he gulped down more air. Then they would start up again, making him smile and laugh. Kurt wondered vaguely what would happen if he were to teleport, but guessed that it would no different than normal. He'd teleported when he was full before and nothing out of the ordinary had ever happened. He guessed that if something was inside him, it was included on the trip automatically.

He then sat up, one hand on his stomach to keep his prey moving, tail twitching erratically in sheer primal pleasure. He glanced down at the extra blue limb, grinning. If his body liked this experience so much, how could it possibly be wrong?

As Kurt lounged on the rooftop, his cell-phone rang. He picked it up, and it was Scott. "Where are you? It's time for dinner. You didn't eat, did you?"

Kurt grinned to himself, and answered, "Well, I had a small appetizer, but I'm still hungry. I'll start heading back, all right?"

"All right. See you in a few minutes." Scott said and hung up.

Kurt sighed and knew it was time to end his fun. If he tried to go home like this, Jean would pick up some strong feelings of terror from him that weren't his and that would lead to some very awkward questions. He then belched, emptying his stomach of all the air he had taken in. The struggles increased drastically for about a minute, but then faded and Kurt sighed regretfully as they ceased. He had liked that feeling! In fact, he wanted to feel it again…

He went to the edge of the roof, looking up at the dark sky. He smiled calmly, knowing that human were no longer the dominant species on the planet. They were like the dinosaurs. They ruled for a while, but then the little underdogs, the little things they ignored or destroyed, were about to take the earth for themselves. Mutants may be a small group now, but they would grow and take what was theirs. The reign of human was coming to an end and the reign of mutants was beginning.

Kurt then grinned in the darkness, revealing his fangs. He was going to have to make more excuses to get out at night.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt woke the next morning, yawning hugely as he stretched. Then he suddenly coughed, and for a minute, wondered why his throat felt so raw. But then he remembered what he had done.

Yet, surprisingly, he felt neither regret nor remorse. He wasn't sorry for what he had done.

He got up and idly scratched at the fur covering his chest, wondering what was for breakfast. He 'ported to the kitchen, but found he was alone. Everyone else was still sleeping. He opened the fridge, took out the half-empty milk carton and poured himself a glass. He drank it, shivering as the cold liquid chilled his insides. That got him thinking about the night before. He had deliberately killed a human.

But he poured another glass without blinking. So what? One less human around. And Kurt would be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed it. As he drank his third glass, he wondered if this new power of his worked on other mutants. Maybe he should experiment. But on who? He didn't want to do it to any of his teammates in case there were unexpected side effects. What about the Brotherhood? All right, but whom?

He thought for a while, but then shrugged and sipped at his fourth glass of milk. He'd go over their house today and see who was there. He threw away the now empty milk carton and 'ported to his room to get dressed.

* * *

Half and hour later found Kurt perched in a tree by the Brotherhood house, wearing his hologram. He was out on the excuse that he was seeing a movie and then would have dinner afterwards. Scott and the others wouldn't wait up for him.

As he peered at the windows, he found himself thinking that he must be quite the sight to any passerby; a kid twenty feet up a tree with no branches until 15 feet up, and being held in place by a 4-foot furry barbed-tail. But the general public tended to avoid the house, knowing what _dangerous_ mutants lived within. And Kurt liked it that way.

Leaning and twisting in ways worthy of being in a circus, Kurt managed to find all the Brotherhood. Todd was in the kitchen, snapping up flies hovering around the garbage can. Wanda was brushing her hair in the bathroom. Lance was munching on some cereal in the living room. Pietro was in the front lobby, reading the paper. Freddy was upstairs, sleeping.

Kurt grinned in a very predatory fashion as he tried to decide who to best test it on. Each one had a thorn in his side somewhere. Lance was an all-around jerk, trying to claim Kitty and bossing everyone else around. Wanda was just plain evil, and with destructive powers to boot. She may not have remembered her past anymore, but she was still dangerous. Todd was a slimy creep. He may have helped out Wanda, but Kurt's chances with Amanda had been blown to itty-bitty, microscopic, nano-sized pieces and that insult still stung deeply. Freddy wasn't too bad, but he had once kidnapped Jean, and Kurt didn't like anyone if they threatened his friends, no matter how long ago it had happened.

As for Pietro, the speed demon was the one who aggravated Kurt the most. Pietro was probably the only other person on the planet who could get to a distant place as fast as Kurt could. But unlike Kurt, he flaunted his talent, using it for everyday things like getting the mail and checking out the rooms of the house to see who was home. He was arrogant, strong, witty, lightening fast, sarcastic and silver-tongued; a bad combination overall. He could be beating you up with his powers and be verbally degrading you at the same time.

For a while, Kurt only watched, trying to decide who to experiment on. But then Lance got on his jacket and called out, "Time!" Todd, Freddy, and Wanda all got up and followed Lance out the door. Lance hesitated at the door, asking, "Pietro, you sure you don't wanna come?"

Pietro sped over to the now vacant couch and lounged on it in a position worthy of a male-model, smirking, "Yeah. I'm sure. If I came, the girls would all flock to me, and you'd get all jealous and bring the whole mall down." Lance bristled at the comment, but just slammed the door shut on his way out. Pietro shrugged, as if wondering why Lance had reacted that way, and lay down, shutting his eyes.

Kurt quivered with excitement as the jeep pulled away, leaving him and Pietro the only living people in a five-mile radius. He let himself smile widely and as he teleported down to the ground, he found himself wondering what effects there would be. Would Pietro still have his power? That was the major question. If he did, Kurt would have to write to Webster to give them a new definition for 'fast food'.

He crept up to the broken window and peeked in, keeping low and silent. But he didn't need stealth. Pietro wasn't snoring, but the steady up and down rhythm of his chest made it plain he was sound asleep. Kurt crept inside, not wanted to 'port in case it woke him up and stood over him, tail out from being wrapped around his waist and twitching in anticipation. Kurt grinned, but then went to the kitchen first, returning with a large dirty glass. Then he kneeled by the sofa, and concentrated.

Kurt grinned as he quickly scooped the now tiny body into the glass, holding it up to the light to better examine his catch.

Pietro, feeling movement around him, woke when he hit the bottom of the glass. He sat up, rubbing his head in confusion as he tried to understand his surroundings. He had his back to Kurt, so Kurt missed out on his expression. But then he turned around, and froze and his face was priceless. First there was utter confusion, then recognition, then fear, then indignant anger. Pietro stood up, and looked at the rim of the glass, five feet above him. He crouched down, preparing to run out, but Kurt had anticipated this and slammed his other hand down on top of the glass just as Pietro turned on his mutation.

Pietro ran, all right, but not with his mutation.

He managed to get one foot on the glass before it slipped and he collapsed at the bottom in an undignified heap. He sat up, rubbing his head and looking confused while Kurt gave a giggle. Pietro then stood up, looking slowly around him. He then looked at Kurt, who had raised the glass to be at his eye-level and shouted out, "What's going on?"

Kurt laughed softly, answering as he walked to the kitchen, "An experiment."

Pietro stared at him, asking in shock, " _You_ did this?"

Kurt grinned, answering smugly, "Yep."

Pietro's chest seemed to swell as he shouted angrily, "Well, reverse it! NOW!"

Kurt laughed at the tiny yell and as he put the glass down on the counter, said playfully, "I don't wanna." He removed his hand from the top of the glass, now knowing Pietro couldn't use his powers, so he couldn't escape.

The _former_ -speed-demon got angry, screaming as he threatened, "You blue-furred freak! Turn me back right now or I'll-"

Kurt cut in, asking mockingly, "You'll what? Call your daddy on me?"

He laughed as Pietro seemed to wilt, but he came back quickly, shouting, "Put me back to normal this minute!" Apparently, his mouth hadn't shrunk along with the rest of him.

Kurt found a battered old chair and brought it into the kitchen, ignoring Pietro's now-tinny cries of revenge and torture. He sat down and for a time, just watched as Pietro shouted angrily at him while at the same time, trying to climb out of the glass. But the glass was taller than he could reach, and without his powers, he was stuck. But he kept trying, punctuating each attempt with insults.

"You furry freak!"

He climbed up, slid and fell down with a thud. He climbed back up again…

"Just wait till I get out of here and back to normal!"

Slide… Thud… Back up…

"I'll kick your furry arse from here to China and back again!"

Slide… Thud… Back up…

"Just you wait and see!"

Kurt watched while Pietro kept this up for about five minutes. His stamina didn't seem to have shrunk either. Kurt then grinned as Pietro fell down for the twenty-eighth time, asking, "Aren't you getting bored of that yet?"

Pietro glared at him, but stopped trying to climb. He then stood up and asked darkly, "How'd you do this to me?"

Kurt shrugged, answering truthfully, "I don't know. Secondary mutation perhaps? But I'm not complaining!"

Pietro crossed his arms, and answered crossly, "Well I am! This is horrible! Turn me back!" But then his face went paler than normal as he asked softly and desperately, "You _can_ turn me back right?"

Kurt smiled, and nodded, saying, "Sure I can." He let Pietro look hopeful before adding on, " _If_ I felt like it…"

Pietro froze and then asked in a slightly high-pitched tone, "Waddaya mean **_if_**?!"

Kurt stretched as he answered smoothly, "I'm just not sure I should turn you back yet." He then leaned over the glass, grinning down at its contents as he smirked, "I like you this size!"

Pietro slammed his hands on the glass in frustration, muttering angrily, "You blue son of a…" But then, faster than he could register, the serpentine tail had slipped into the glass and he was enveloped in the blue barb, held firmly and unable to move. He didn't like feeling confined. He hated not being able to move and he cried out in fear, "HEY!"

Kurt stood up and leaned easily against the counter, lifting his prisoner above the kitchen floor, saying with a playful grin, "Don't squirm. I might have to squeeze to make sure you don't fall…" Pietro felt the barb tighten around his chest, actually felt his ribs bend just the tinniest bit, and stopped kicking, not wanting to be crushed. Kurt smiled and eased up, bringing his prisoner to his eye-level as he said, "Good boy. That's better." Then he carefully patted Pietro on the top of his head, ruffling his white hair.

Pietro then glared at Kurt, saying, "Just you wait, fur-boy. My father's going to hear about this and I'll have him make a huge blender and will personally put you in it!" Kurt laughed, and this got Pietro angry. "Don't laugh, you fuzz-ball!" he called out angrily. Kurt just chuckled again.

After some time of amusing himself with Pietro's struggles, Kurt realized he was hungry. But he didn't want his fun to end just yet, so he went to the fridge, Pietro still held firmly in his tail and protesting as loudly as he could. It was getting kinda annoying. Kurt ignored him and found a sandwich, wrapped up in the back. Kurt took it out and Pietro started yelling, "Oh no you don't! That's mine! Put it back _right_ _now_!"

Kurt smiled and walked back to the table, holding Pietro in view as he opened the sandwich and took a large bite, muttering through a full mouth, "And if I don't?"

Pietro seemed to swell up again, and started shouting, "You jerk! You furry jerk! When this wears off, I'm gonna kill you for this! Intruding in our home, eating our food, bothering me! You'll pay!"

Kurt just nibbled at some of the cheese in the sandwich. To tell the truth, Kurt was getting annoyed by Pietro's constant chatter and began to seriously wonder if he should add a little extra meat to the sandwich. _Live_ meat…


	8. Chapter 8

Pietro squirmed in the warm tail's embrace, wanting to have his legs free. He hated being confined. It reminded him of the time Wanda had stuck him in a closet and locked him inside it. He had nearly lost himself. He wasn't exactly claustrophobic, but when he didn't have the space to run, he got nervous and jittery. But he covered his nervousness by shouting at Kurt, "Let me go!"

Kurt took another bite of the sandwich, chewing it as he chuckled. He swallowed and then asked with a big grin, "You know something?"

"What?" Pietro demanded mockingly.

Kurt picked a bit of lettuce out of the sandwich and nibbled at it, saying causally, "You talk too much."

Pietro pretended to frown, and then sneered, saying, "Too bad, fur-boy." He kicked, but was still stuck tight. He then said with as much venom as he could muster, "Now let me go and put me back to normal! NOW!" Kurt laughed openly this time, making Pietro swell up indignantly and ask, "What's so funny?"

Kurt took another bite of the sandwich, and licked at the mayo dripping out, saying as he grinned widely, "You are. You're so tiny, yet you act like you're still in charge." Kurt's face was clean, but he kept licking his lips like he was cleaning them. Pietro guessed it was that hologram of his. If food stuck to the kid's fur, it became hidden as well.

Pietro then remembered Kurt's comment and said angrily, "That's because I am!"

Kurt put the last bit of the sandwich in his mouth, licking his fingers as he asked with a mocking grin, "Really?"

Pietro nodded and then practically hissed, "That's right. Now, I'm telling you for the last time, you furry, blue, pointy-eared freak…" He then screamed angrily, "PUT ME BACK TO NORMAL!"

Kurt looked at him, as if surprised, and then burst out laughing. Pietro was deposited on the tabletop, where he stood, glaring at Kurt, who wiped his eyes as he chuckled and giggled. Pietro then frowned, saying angrily, "You're starting to bug me, Fuzzy." He felt something prod him from behind and saw it was Kurt's blue tail. He shoved it away from him, shouting, "Get away from me!"

Kurt withdrew his tail and asked in a strangely dangerous voice, "What? You don't want to play?"

Pietro crossed his arms answering firmly, "No!" Maybe the fuzz-ball would come to his senses soon and turn him back to normal.

Kurt then seemed to come to a decision in his mind, and began to grin widely, saying in a funny tone, "Well… if you don't want to play, I guess you're good for only one thing."

Pietro sighed deeply. He'd play along. "And what's that?" he asked with a sneer.

Kurt leaned close to him, and with another wide, funny grin, he stated simply, "A snack."

Pietro responded angrily, "You've already eaten my sandwich, you jerk!"

Kurt smiled, saying, "I didn't mean the sandwich."

Pietro didn't quite get the hint and let out a, "Huh?"

Kurt then pointed at him with what appeared to be his first and middle finger, saying with a soft chuckle, "I meant _you_."

Pietro was a tad confused, asking, "Me?"

Kurt grinned and sat up, saying, "Yep."

Pietro scoffed and began to walk to the table's edge, saying scornfully, "Oh yeah right. You really go a long way to get your sick kicks, don't you?"

Kurt seemed surprised, asking, "You aren't scared?"

Pietro replied, "Why should I be? You're just playing around. That's what you do." Kurt was always the joker for the x-geeks. It was rare he didn't see the blue-boy joking around with his friends, making them laugh by doing the stupidest and craziest things. The x-geeks must have gotten bored of him, so now Fuzzy was trying his luck here. And it wasn't working.

But then Kurt said softly, "And what if I told you I _wasn't_ playing around?"

Pietro turned, startled by the odd tone of Kurt's voice. It almost sounded like the fuzz-ball was serious. Pietro then said softly, "What are you saying?"

Kurt grinned and answered, "I'm saying I'm still hungry."

Pietro wanted to laugh. For a second there, he'd thought that the fuzz-ball was seriously thinking about making a meal out of Pietro Maximoff. It was a laughable concept! No one could kill Pietro, least of all a hungry blue-elf-boy! But then he saw the odd gleam in Kurt's eye and instinctive alarm bells started ringing in the back of his head. He then began to back up, one step at a time, holding out his hands as he said, "Hey… don't even think about it, Fuzzy! I'm nobody's meal!"

Kurt grinned at him, and with a _snap_ , Pietro was caught in the blue tail again, arms stuck to his sides. He was brought close to Kurt's face, and could see himself reflected in the hologramed blue eyes. Kurt then raised an eyebrow, asking playfully, "Wanna bet?"

Pietro's blue eyes went wide, and he stuttered out, "N-No…You've g-got to be kidding me!" Kurt grinned broadly and turned off his image inducer. Pietro started shivering. Kurt's grin, while in hologram, had been freaky enough, but now that the hologram was off, Pietro could see Kurt was baring his fangs. And to Pietro, they suddenly appeared _very_ sharp.

Pietro then pleaded again, "No! Come on! That'll kill me!"

Kurt's grin suddenly dropped, as if he had just remembered something important. He then stopped smiling, and leaned back in the chair, still holding Pietro captive in his tail. Kurt lounged back, one arm draping over the back of the chair while the other elbow rested on the arm, and his hand cupped his chin. He stared at the floor, thinking.

Pietro grinned. Finally! Fuzzy's less-than-brilliant mind had caught up! He then said, "See? You don't wanna kill me! So how about you put me back to normal and we forget this ever happened?"

But then Kurt looked back at Pietro and the grin was back. Kurt got up, gently slid Pietro back into the glass and walked to the kitchen, saying over his shoulder to Pietro's inquiries, "I'll be right back. I gotta try something."

Pietro pressed himself to the glass, ignoring how cold it was, and listened. He couldn't see Kurt anymore, but from the gentle clatter coming from the kitchen, the fuzz-ball was obviously doing _something_. Pietro tried to crane his neck to see, but was unable since he was at the wrong angle. Suddenly, he heard Kurt say, "Hope I'm right about this…" and then heard two _bamf_ s; one to disappear one to reappear. They were within a second of each other. Then, right after the second _bamf_ , there was a click of something small falling to the floor. There was silence and then Kurt exclaimed joyfully, "Yay! It worked! I'm gonna have some _fun_ with this!"

Pietro didn't like the way the blue kid had said 'fun', but could do nothing about it because Kurt sauntered back into the living room, wearing a smug grin that stated he had a secret.

Pietro then hoped Fuzzy was willing to listen, and said, "Listen. I know me and my team have been rough on you X-ge… X- _Men_ in the past, but how about we let bygones-be-bygones? Live and let live? You put me back to normal, and I'll tell the others to not mess with you and your friends. Okay?"

Kurt sat down, smiling as he said simply, "You're begging."

Pietro was a bit indignant at the blunt statement and was about to retort with some rather colorful words, but then realized he _had_ been begging. He gulped hard, and said nothing.

Kurt smiled and then crossed his arms on the table, resting his chin on them, grinning toothily as he murmured, "I knew it. You're scared of me. Now… why would that be?" He then used his tail to tap the glass, saying, "Is it because I'm bigger than you? That to me, you're conveniently bite-sized?"

Pietro shivered and retreated to the other side of the glass, saying quietly as he hugged himself, "Oh God…"

Kurt grinned triumphantly, saying, "That's it, isn't it?" He grinned and then whispered, "I'm gonna tell you a secret." He then pretended to look left and right and then said quietly, "Last night, I went walking downtown. A human began to bother me. So I shrunk him, and then took him to a rooftop and ate him. I just put him in my mouth and swallowed him whole." Kurt then peered at the white-haired mutant, saying softly, "It felt _so_ nice. He was struggling and squirming around, even when he got down to my belly. It made me laugh because he tickled me."

Pietro looked like he was going to collapse.

Kurt then sat up, and used his tail to trace a line from his jaw down to his breastbone, saying, "You know, it doesn't seem that long, but I could feel him squirm the entire way down my throat… I felt him squirm a _long_ time." The barb slid further down, and began to rub against Kurt's flat abs. Kurt then said, "Then after he was all the way down, I could feel him moving around inside me. It was wonderful!" Kurt leaned close to the glass and grinned widely as he whispered, "Now I plan to try something else; A mutant." He reached into the glass, with his hand this time, and gently cradled the now-trembling mutant, saying softly, "You."

Pietro felt the three-fingered hand wrap around him, and though he did kick, he knew there was no escape. He wanted to shout, to yell, to beg, to plead, but Kurt's yellow eyes had a predatory look in them that told Pietro in no uncertain terms that resistance was futile. Pietro felt his eyes burn and realized he was starting to cry. He hadn't cried in years. He tried to make them stop, but as he was lifted up to Kurt's eyes, he let the tears flow down his cheeks, tasting the saltiness of them as a few slipped into his mouth.

Kurt smiled at Pietro, asking quietly, "Are you… crying?" Pietro swallowed hard, and looked away from Kurt, feeling both terrified and ashamed as he tried again to blink the tears from his eyes. Kurt then twisted his hand so he was looking at Pietro's face and asked smugly, "You're scared, aren't you?" Pietro tried to glare at Kurt hatefully, but when he saw those fangs, his resolve crumbled and he started shaking again. Kurt then grinned and said in a very friendly tone, "You know what? How about I make it easy for you?"

Pietro felt hope stir in his heart and he looked up, asking eagerly, "You…You'll let me go?"

Kurt smiled, and said gently, "No." Pietro's face fell as Kurt continued companionably, "I'll just make sure I swallow quickly, okay?"

Pietro then tried one last time, pleading quietly, "Please… Tell me you're joking…Tell me this is just some sick joke of yours… Tell me you're not serious…"

Kurt then shrugged and said cheerfully, "I'm not, it's not and I am."

Pietro had time to look at the yellow eyes, so hard, one last time before he saw nothing but darkness.

His instincts kicked in and Pietro began to struggle. Down to his waist, he was stuck in a dark, wet, hot place. His arms were pinned to his sides, his hands clenching and unclenching at the level of his thighs as he howled his discontent. He couldn't see anything, but his other senses were working just fine unfortunately. He could feel the hot wetness all around him, soaking his clothes, making them stick uncomfortably to his skin. He could still feel Fuzzy's hand on his hips, holding him in place, and he kicked at the fingers. He could feel something under his chest, wet and hot and flexing and moving, like a living waterbed. He could smell the air surrounding him and despite his situation, recognized a faint peppermint smell. But then he shook himself back to the present and though he squirmed like mad, he didn't accomplish anything. He then felt an odd pressure at his hips and then felt his legs shoved up to join him, crushing him against smooth and hard walls. He felt the fingers leave his body, but then found he could barely move at all.

He tried to at least move his leg, but couldn't even flex his foot. His legs were stuck. He couldn't run. He couldn't escape. He started to panic, breathing faster and faster and his struggles grew more desperate. He heard Kurt chuckle, and also felt it vibrate through his body, like being too close to the speakers in a concert. He then called out, "Please, don't do this!"

Kurt only chuckled again, and Pietro felt the floor shift under him, turning him over in the small space and getting him soaked to the skin in a thick, sticky liquid. He could feel his hair sticking to his skull, and his shirt was glued to his chest and back. He felt the tears come again, and this time let them come as he struggled instinctively. He tried to figure up from down, back from front, but it was all a dark, hot, wet blur.

Suddenly, he felt himself crushed into stillness. He coughed at the pressure being exerted on his chest, but then gasped for air as it was suddenly released. He fell to his front, and gasped air back into his lungs.

But then he was crushed again, but this time it was different. He tried to draw a breath, but it was like his chest was being crushed to the point of implosion. Oh it _hurt_! He tried to struggle to get room to breathe, but there was none.

Suddenly he had the room to move, but he was on his back. He quickly rolled to his front, coughing. He pushed himself up to be on all fours and then froze. The 'floor' was very soft and warm.

He shot to be standing, but slipped and fell down, feeling more soft, warm floor under his back. He got to his hands and knees and crawled in a circle, feeling the floor and murmuring, "Oh no… oh God no…" He then sat still, and curled up, tucking his head to his chest. For a while, he lay still, his body shaking with silent sobs. But then he became aware of a distant drumbeat, somewhere above his head. He uncurled enough to stare in its general direction and listened.

It was a deep, repetitive sound, and it reminded him of the sound you always hear in the background of a hospital scene in movies. It was a heartbeat. Kurt's heartbeat. And he was hearing it from the wrong side of the mutant's furry skin. Also, he suddenly noticed he could smell sandwich all around him.

One plus one equals…

What was left of his shaken will was shattered into teeny tiny little pieces and Pietro curled up in the hot darkness and cried. But then, he felt himself sliding around, and hit a wall, also soft and wet and warm to the touch. Pietro suddenly grew angry and, standing up, slammed his fist against the wall.

To his disappointment, his punch just bounced off the warm, smooth flesh, knocking him off balance so he fell over again. He struggled to be upright, but upon reaching his feet, he slipped yet again, crashing to the floor. Despite the fact he was falling flat on his face, it didn't hurt. It was like falling onto warm, wet rubber.

He writhed, trying to gain his feet yet again. One part of Pietro's mind was screaming at him to get up, to escape, to live. But the other part was telling him quietly that there was no point in fighting. He was done. He was finished. Pietro sided with the first voice and kept struggling to stand upright for more than three seconds at a time. But this was easier said than done. The floor was wet and soft and it depressed underfoot, making balance impossible. He fell again and this time, lay still on the floor.

He could feel that his clothes were completely soaked and he felt sick because of it. He lay on his back, looking up into darkness. He felt the tears come yet again, flowing down his cheeks to tickle his ears. He reached up, and wiped them away angrily, but they kept coming. Angry now, Pietro slammed a fist down into the floor, but again, his fist only bounced off.

Then something odd happened. One instant, he was standing there, ready to give another ineffective punch to the soft walls, and the next, there was something like an explosion, except it wasn't. An explosion burst outwards, but for Pietro it was like his body was trying to collapse in on itself. He felt pain beyond belief, and writhed in agony.

Suddenly he was falling. He didn't fall for long, maybe only a few seconds, and when he was aware of being on the ground again, he only faintly noticed that this time it felt hard and cold. He shivered in the sudden cold, and blearily saw the ground was white. There was movement at the side of his vision, and with what was left of his fading consciousness, he noticed the thing was shaped like an arrowhead, and it was blue. Then he fainted.

Pietro let out a scream as he shot upright. He panted, his mind still racing. Darkness, heat, wetness…sandwich? He looked down at himself, tangled up tightly in the sofa's blanket. His legs could barely move. He had been rolling in his sleep and had completely enveloped himself. He then felt his shirt was wet and looking down, sighed in annoyance. He had rolled right onto his drink.

Wait… When had he gotten a drink? Must have been before he went to sleep.

He untangled himself, breathing shakily as he recovered from his dream. God, what a nightmare! He had dreamed a demon had come and tried to kill him. He shivered and picking up his glass, went into the kitchen, and ran the faucet for some water. He drank it as he went back into the living room.

He had to stop sleeping during the day. It didn't agree with him.

* * *

Kurt watched from his perch in the tree, smiling as Pietro went back on the couch and turned on the TV. Good. He remembered nothing. Kurt rubbed absently at his stomach as he sighed a little in disappointment. He had wanted to really eat Quicksilver, but the mutant's protest had brought Kurt's sense back. He wasn't out to kill the mutants! Just the humans.

So, after thinking, Kurt had decided to try an idea. He had gone into the kitchen and without thinking, he plucked a button from his jacket, and swallowed it. He grimaced at the taste and at the slightly uncomfortable sensation, but then muttered softly, "Hope I'm right about this…" Then he had 'ported, concentrating on teleporting only himself, but not the button he had eaten. He reappeared and heard the click of the button hitting the floor. Kurt had grinned widely, cheerfully stating, "Yay! It worked! I'm gonna have some _fun_ with this!" Kurt had pocketed the button, then gone back to Pietro, and after having a little bit of fun with him, had gulped him down whole.

For a while, Kurt rolled on the floor, indulging in the sensations coming from inside him as the mutant squirmed around. But then Kurt felt the movements stop, and fearing that Pietro had gotten hurt, decided to test his theory. He had lain down on the kitchen floor, pressing himself as flat against it as he could, and then 'ported away, reappearing just a foot away. He let out a sigh of relief and of joy at seeing the small wet body on the tiles. He leaned close, hoping he hadn't killed the little thing by mistake, but no, he was moving.

Kurt then knew he had a very small window if he wanted this to stay a secret. He picked up the small body and went back into the living room and had put Pietro back to normal size, wrapping him tightly with a blanket he found on the couch. Then he went into the kitchen, filled a glass with water, and poured it on Pietro's chest, careful not to wake him. Then he positioned him so that if he so much as twitched, he'd fall over the edge of the couch and onto the glass, which he had refilled. If it worked out just right, Pietro would dismiss the whole thing as a nightmare.

Kurt sighed as Pietro began to flip channels. He felt empty now. The special 'port had _not_ been a pleasant experience. He had felt as if his guts were trying to rip themselves out of his body. But now, thankfully, he felt better. He felt hungry.

Kurt grinned at Pietro, knowing the mutant couldn't see it, and 'ported away. Pietro heard the distant sound of the implosion, and for some reason he couldn't explain, he just suddenly felt very uneasy and very, very scared. The feeling quickly passed and he flipped the channel, but couldn't dismiss the residual feeling of terror that coursed through him.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt walked through the park. It was getting late, but didn't feel like going home just yet. He found himself watching the people around him, judging them. He laughed at himself. Was food the only thing he could think about?

He went to a tree and climbed up, careful not to use his tail. He sat on one of the higher branches, and lay back, staring out at everyone in the park. From his high position, he saw over a hundred people, having fun. Kurt wondered how many of them were human who supported the prosecution against mutants. _Probably a fair percent_ , he glowered.

Stupid humans…

Kurt shifted himself in the tree, looking out with less friendly eyes. Stupid _Homo sapiens_ … The sun was practically gone and people were beginning to leave. Back to their perfect human homes. Kurt let the fire rise up inside him, making him angry. He looked down at his hand, resting on his thigh. The illusion of five fingers, the reality of three. The illusion of pale skin, the reality of blue fur.

He growled and angrily looked away from himself. He liked his real form. He had grown comfortable with how he looked, but the humans forced him to cover up his body. Forced him to change to their standards. In the beginning, he had been thankful for the inducer that let him walk around normally, but now he began to think ' _Why should I look like them? I'm my own person, and if I'm blue and furry, they should suck it up and deal with it._ ' And if they weren't going to learn to accept mutants willingly…well, Kurt never said 'no' to extra food.

But then he had a thought. When he had shrunk Quicksilver, his power had stopped. How would he know a mutant from a human in a dark alley? He didn't want to eat another fellow mutant by mistake! But then he remembered that when he had shrunk Quicksilver, he had felt a slight yet odd tingle in his head. Had that been a signal of 'this is a mutant'? Kurt wanted to go home and try it, now knowing that the shrinking had no ill effects, but then realized he wasn't due home for another hour.

Well… Why not have a snack?

Kurt grinned widely to himself as he climbed down out of the tree and headed towards the alleys. Kurt got lucky and in the first dark alleyway he checked, found a young teen swaying on his feet as he chugged a beer. Kurt smiled and as he crept closer, turned off his hologram.

* * *

Tyler didn't know what hit him. One minute he was drinking the burning liquid happily then the next, he was on his back, soaking wet in beer and feeling sick to his stomach. Instinct took over and he vomited out all the alcohol he had ingested, further soaking himself, now with an even less-pleasant smelling liquid.

He moaned and rolled over to be on all fours, beer and puke dripping from his shirt. Tyler groaned again, one hand now rubbing his head. It felt like he'd been hit with a 'sober-stick' the size of a tree trunk. He didn't know hangovers came on so fast! Jacob had said he wouldn't regret drinking all that beer until tomorrow morning! Maybe he had had bad beer. Tyler struggled to his feet, missing the beer-buzz. He wasn't ready for reality yet! He didn't want to remember about his girlfriend of three years who had dumped for a guy with bigger pecs, didn't want to remember his boss firing him for something that wasn't even his fault, didn't want to remember about the massive rent he still owned his grouchy landlord.

Tyler shook his head, feeling the buzz leaving him. But then he suddenly became aware of a 'scritch-scritch' sound and upon looking up, fell over on his butt.

The cockroach seemed to be studying him, the antenna waving back and forth, the mouthpieces working. But the bug itself didn't scare Tyler. He saw them all the time in his room. It was the size of the thing; it was ten feet long! He stammered out some words that had no coherent meaning to them, scrabbling backwards on his backside, trying to put distance between him and the huge bug. He could smell it from where he was and he gagged at the stench. It was like ten weeks of old garbage stuffed into the carcass of a dead dog, then left to rot in the summer heat for a week and then dumped into a sewage plant. Tyler then waved at it, shouting, "Go away!" The bug either understood or simply lost interest, and scuttled away, the clicking of the many joints making Tyler want to wet his pants.

He then smelled a slightly better smell behind him, and upon turning, stared in utter confusion. It was his bottle, with some beer still inside. But the thing about it was that Tyler was pretty sure he could fit himself through the opening of the bottle. He looked around him in a full circle and found that either the world had grown or he had shrunk. Man…what on earth had Jacob put in his beer! This was some serious hallucination he was having! But then he remembered the cockroach, the smell of it. Maybe this wasn't fake…

He then decided to test himself. He walked a little bit and found a broken bit of glass the size of a foot ball. He picked it up in one hand and then poked himself with it. It drew a drop of blood and it hurt.

Tyler felt nervous. You don't bleed in hallucinations, and you don't get hurt, either! This was all real! He started sweating, feeling sick. But then he saw something odd off to the side of his vision he turned to look and saw something very weird. Perched on the dumpster under which he had collapsed, was a foot of some kind. It was like a cloven hoof, but instead of hooves, they were toes. Two toes…and they were blue. He then followed the foot upwards. What he saw didn't register at first.

It was a demon.

Yellow eyes studied him like the cockroach had, but with worse intent than mere curiosity. Lips bigger than he was parted to reveal fangs and the demon before him chuckled out, "Guess you were too dirty even for him to be interested in…" The demon was crouched down, sitting on his haunches, yet perfectly balanced on a bit of metal hardly three inches wide. The demon smiled at him and reached up to brushed some hair out of his face. Then Tyler saw his hands. They only had three fingers. Talk about bizarre! He looked up at the face again and this time noticed the pointy ears hidden in the dark blue hair. Tyler then shivered, asking up at the giant demon, "What do you want?"

The demon suddenly seemed to disappear, and then with a soft explosion, reappeared right behind Tyler. Tyler let out a short scream as he turned around so fast he fell over. The demon now lorded over him, and Tyler's gaze was drawn to the demon's barbed tail, swishing idly behind him. The demon then went down on all fours and circled Tyler as he growled out, "You. I want you."

Tyler kept turning to keep his eyes on those yellow ones of the demon, but then heard the meaning of the words. The demon was here for him. He was probably dead. That's why he felt so sober! Alcohol didn't affect you if you were dead! But had he been bad enough to deserve hell? Had he really been _that_ bad? He then pleaded, "Come on! I'm not that bad a guy! I don't wanna go to hell!"

The demon paused in his circling, but then grinned widely and Tyler saw those sharp white fangs again. The demon began to walk again, slowly. It seemed as comfortable on all fours as on his hind legs, and walked silently on the dirty floor. Tyler found that when the demon crept into shadows, he seemed to disappear. If it weren't for the yellow eyes watching him, Tyler would have lost track of the demon. The creature then asked softly, "Are you a mutant?"

The question caught Tyler off-guard and an automatic "Huh?" popped out of his mouth.

The demon then repeated patiently, "Are you a mutant?" Tyler shook his head, saying angrily, "A mutie! Hell no!" But then he remembered what he was talking to, and sheepishly added, "Um… Pardon the expression?"

The demon smiled again, white fangs catching the dim light of the alley in an uncomfortable way as he asked, "So, you're a human?"

Tyler then wondered if this was a test. Perhaps this was a test or something like that. He's heard about them in the bible those three times he had gone to church. As far as he could figure, Jesus had been human. Was this an angel testing him? He then said quickly, "Yeah, yeah! Born and bred!"

The demon then asked softly, "Have you ever prosecuted a mutant?"

Tyler had felt he was doing well in this test, but now he could feel his hope dropping. "Umm…" he said. He remembered quite clearly the times he had held up those picketing signs telling the mutant to go away. He remembered the day those mutants had been allowed back into school and how he had been one of the kids shouting at them to leave.

The demon's soft voice, which Tyler just noticed was accented, told him firmly, "Don't lie. I can tell."

Tyler then hung his head, saying quietly, "Yes. I have."

"I see." the demon said gleefully. Tyler knew he was done. He was a bad boy and he'd pay the price. He then looked up into the yellow eyes, asking quietly, "Am I going to hell?"

The demon smiled, this time keeping his fangs sheathed, and said simply, "You're getting a bath." He then stopped his circling, and held open a three-fingered hand, commanding, "Come here." Tyler shivered, but did as told, getting crushed in the hot embrace. Then there was a loud explosion, and he passed out.

Kurt reappeared by an old park. He carefully looked around, but the place was deserted. Good, that's how he wanted it. He looked down at the human in his hand and saw he had fainted. Good. Kurt laughed a little as he approached the abandoned water fountain. The kid had thought he was a demon? Talk about a case of mistaken identity! But he had played that angle and had gotten a 'confession' out of the kid. He was a human, not a mutant. Now Kurt wasn't worried and could enjoy his little snack.

He then turned on the water, waiting until it ran clear and then put the kid into the bowl. He sputtered awake instantly as he was soaked by the icy water. But Kurt just kept the water running, seeing how the stuff going down the drain was brown and dirty. Soon, however, the water ran clear and Kurt couldn't smell anymore beer or sick from the kid.

Then he turned off the water and used his tail to pluck him out. The kid was shivering from the cold. Kurt noticed and asked, "You're cold?" The kid nodded, teeth chattering. Kurt then smiled at him and began to walk to a bench, saying as he switched the kid from his tail to his hand, "Don't worry about that. You'll be in a much warmer place very soon." He felt the kid shiver in his grip again, and knew it wasn't because he was cold.

* * *

Kurt got to the bench and lay down on it, holding the kid above him. The kid wasn't struggling, but was crying. Kurt wasn't moved however, and shifted his grip to have the kid's right leg pinched between his fingers. The kid swung as he waved his arms out of instinct, and then hung still, still crying. Kurt then said quietly, "Close your eyes."

The kid did as told, shaking. Kurt grinned. He liked this feeling of power. He bet he could tell the kid to kill himself and he'd actually do it! But Kurt wanted that pleasure and then lowered the kid into his mouth, carefully shutting his mouth on the tiny waist. The struggles intensified, as Kurt had expected, and he let his eyes glide shut as he indulged in them. He shoved the entire body in his mouth and noticed how small the kid was. He bet he could down him much, much easier than he had the first kid or Pietro.

Kurt let his hands rest on his flat stomach in preparation, running his fingers idly over his abs as he muscled the kid around a little longer, delighting in his squirms. Then he took a deep breath and swallowed. As he had thought, the kid went down surprisingly easily. He then began to prod himself, making the squirms tickle him. He swallowed some air and then rolled to his side, giggling as the motions inside him increased.

He played for about ten minutes before the struggles began to weaken. Kurt then decided to be at least merciful to the kid, and quickly emptied himself of air. He let out a short bark of laughter as the squirms dramatically increased and then sharply dropped off. _At least it had been quick for the kid, not that he deserved it_ , Kurt thought to himself. He then rolled to his back, and rubbed at his stomach, saying to the stars, "One more human down…"

"Nightcreeper?"

The voice caught Kurt off guard, and he sat up sharply to find himself staring at Todd Tolansky.

* * *

 _Uh-oh. O.O;_

 _Hope you guys are enjoying my madness! :}_


	10. Chapter 10

Todd was leaning against a tree in a very relaxed manner, his shoulder resting on the bark, his hands in his pockets. His eyes were half-lidded and he was smiling smugly, a sign that he was very, very happy about something that could be very bothersome to another person. It was a look one quickly associated with bad things.

"Toad!" Kurt cried out in shock as he shot to his feet, now standing on the table, his heart beginning to race. How long had he been standing there? How much had he seen? Would he tell? Who would he tell? Should Kurt get rid of him, even though Toad was a mutant too? Should he run, and hope the boy would keep quiet?

Todd didn't move, only watched quietly as Kurt stood upright, stuttering and his tail-tip twitching in aggravation and worry. Kurt then said desperately, "It's not what it looks like!"

Todd laughed, asking slyly, "You sure, fool? Cuz I think I just saw you eat a human being that was somehow three inches tall." Kurt gulped visibly, and Todd pressed gleefully, "Am I right?"

The blue mutant's tail was going crazy, swishing back and forth as the blue-boy muttered, "Umm…"

Todd then pushed himself off the tree and came a few steps forwards, saying with a smile that revealed his yellow teeth, "Nice job."

Kurt, who had been wondering what to say next, was stunned and asked in utter confusion, "Huh?"

Todd came close to the table, seeing as how fuzzy wasn't running or 'porting, and said lazily, "I was beginning to wonder if you really _were_ a plushy-all fur and no fang. Guess I was wrong."

Kurt backed away from Toad, but didn't run. He was on one end of the table with Todd on the other. He then asked softly, "You… you're not…bothered?"

Todd laughed and answered, "Dude, you're talking to a guy whose diet is 90-percent tiny creatures, okay?" As if to prove his point, a moth that been fluttering gaily through the night vanished with a 'snap' into his mouth. He chewed a bit and swallowed while Kurt stared.

Kurt then got down off the table, landing silently on the floor on his two-toed feet, saying while watching Todd, "But I just _ate_ a human." He rubbed at his chest to strike the point home, asking, "Doesn't that bother you?"

Todd licked his lips, getting the moth's wing-powder off his lips as he answered easily, "Not in the least, yo." He then turned towards Kurt, asking eagerly, "Now, I have a question for you: what was it like?"

Kurt didn't answer for a while. He just stared at Todd, barely four feet away from him, leaning casually on the table as if nothing was odd about having a conversation about how it felt to eat a shrunken human being. Then Kurt realized something was off and asked, "Why aren't you threatening to turn me in? Tell my mother or the guys at the institute or your buddies?"

Todd chuckled darkly, and in a tone Kurt had never heard him use before, whispered, "Cuz if I did, I'd never get the chance to try it for myself." He then surprised Kurt by swiftly closing the distance between them and shoving his hand onto Kurt's stomach, digging his fingers into the fur and flesh.

Kurt yelped in surprise and shoved Todd from him, making him fall onto the bench while he 'ported into the tree. Twenty feet above Todd, clinging to a branch with hands, feet and tail, Kurt called down angrily, "What was that for?"

Todd rubbed his spine where he had smacked the table, but looked up at Kurt, saying, "Aww come on! I just wanted to feel 'im squirm!"

Kurt stared down at Todd in silence for a while before saying bluntly, "You can't. He's already long gone."

Grumbling, Todd slumped down on the seat, muttering, "No fair!"

Kurt found it odd that Todd wasn't disgusted by the idea. If anything, he seemed excited about it. Kurt easily and silently crept down to a lower branch, and asked, "Why?"

Todd grinned slyly, saying, "You want the full story? Fine. Poof your fuzzy butt back down here and I'll tell you." Kurt 'ported back down to the bench, sitting down on the opposite side of the bench.

Todd grinned at him, and then said, "Firstly, I was born like this. Webbed hand and feet, green tongue, yellow teeth." He spread his fingers, showing the webbing and then opened his mouth. He shrugged and then said, "Mamma was okay with it, but pops… he left."

Kurt nodded, saying quietly, "Okay."

Todd then said bluntly, "Well, we weren't rich. Translation: we had nothing. I learned really fast that if you had food offered to ya, ya take it fast and take as much as ya can. Ya never know when you get food again. Got it so far, fuzzy?" Kurt nodded again and Todd went on. "Well, in time, I found out that I had the ability to do like frogs and toads do, to take huge mouthfuls and swallow them. I mean I could eat an orange whole. Didn't even have to chew it. I would break into grocery stores, stuff myself in a matter of seconds on anything I could grab and bring home big old bags for mamma. And the really neat thing is that when I did that, I didn't need to eat for a week. It was perfect!" He smiled as he remembered the happy look on his mom's face at all the food he brought home. She knew he had stolen it, but for her it was only important that no one got hurt.

Kurt's voice jerked Todd back to reality. He turned to look at the blue mutant, who asked suspiciously, "Okay, but what does that have to do with me and my… talent?"

The toad-mutant grinned widely, saying, "Well, I grew older, and found I could do bigger and bigger things. Got to where I am now. Right now, if I wanted, I could down a large grapefruit easy as pie." He then grimaced and stuck out his tongue, muttering, "They're really nasty, though. Very, very sour. Be sure to eat plenty of sugar with 'em!" He then shrugged his shoulders, saying, "Anyway, I started getting beat up, right? By punks like Duncan and his gang. And I kept wanting to show them who was boss, but how? I fight back, I get pummeled. Then, one night I had a funky dream about actually eating 'em. Kinda like you just did."

He looked at Kurt with eager eyes and Kurt quickly figured out where Todd was going with this and said bluntly, "You want me to help you." and it wasn't a question.

The other mutant shrugged, saying smoothly, "Yeah. I do."

Kurt then crossed his arms over his chest, asking, "And why should I?"

Todd stretched backwards, saying, "Well… if ya do, I can promise two things right here and now. I won't beat you up anymore, and no one but me and you will know about this, yo."

Kurt started to nod, but then looked indignant. He then said firmly, "Firstly, _I'm_ the one who beats _you_ up, and secondly, how do I know you won't break your word?"

Todd relaxed from his stretch and looked at Kurt. His head was tilted so his brown bangs hung down above his eyes. But the light-green orbs stared at him with an air of knowing and Todd then said slyly, "From yo smart little attitude, I'm guessing that talent of yours don't just work on normal humans, right?"

Kurt was taken aback. How had Todd figured that out? But he decided not to look surprised and said confidently, "Yeah. It does."

Todd then stood up, saying as he straightened out his shirt, "So there you go. I keep my mouth shut; we both have a good time. I blab; I'm just one more missing kid and you're not as hungry as usual."

The last part was said so casually it worried Kurt. Didn't Todd have any regard for his life? He suddenly remembered the time he and Todd had met, how he had 'ported them into the Danger Room and how it had activated, how scared Todd had been. Now it was like he didn't care if he saw another sunrise. Kurt then stood up, asking in confusion, "Doesn't the prospect of becoming a meal bother you?"

Todd shrugged and crouched down to leap, saying easily, "Nah, not really."

This didn't feel right to Kurt and before Todd could jump off, he put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Wait." Todd relaxed and stood up. Kurt then asked softly, "Why doesn't it bother you? I want to know."

Todd shrugged, saying, "Well, in this world, there are much, much worse ways to go." He then began to tick off on his fingers, "I could be avalanched, mentally assaulted, phased into a wall and left there, be blasted by laser-eyes into a brick wall, poofed high into the air and left to fall, get my life-force sucked outta me, get fire-crackered off a roof, get attacked by a crazy man with knives in his hands, get put into a giant metal blender and ground up into Toad-paste, get a crazy shape-shifter to turn into a monster and rip me limb from limb, get hexed into oblivion, be dragged around at high speed until I can't breath and die, get barbecued by a white-haired weather-witch, and for the grand finale, I might be at the wrong place at the wrong time and be sat on by a kid weighing over half a ton." He laughed dryly while Kurt felt a little uneasy at the tone of the smaller boy before him. "After thinking about all that, how painful that would be, the idea of slipping into wet, warm darkness, going unconscious from lack of air and then, when I'm not even awake to feel the pain of it, being burnt away by acids…" Todd shrugged and came next to the blue mutant and put his palm on Kurt's stomach, peering up into the elf's face as he said with a wry grin, "It sounds like a much better prospect to me." He then pushed a little, pressing his hand into the fur, feeling the well-developed muscles underneath, saying in a teasing tone, "And if you're as soft on the inside as you are on the outside, fuzzy, it might even be worth it."

Kurt didn't move away from Todd's touch, but just stared at him with wide, yellow eyes before saying in shock, "You scare me, Toad. Really, _REALLY_ badly."

Todd laughed again and, lightening fast, crouched down and leapt into the tree, landing on the same branch Kurt had perched on earlier. He then called down, "Yeah, that seems to be my thing." He then grinned, asking "So, can I expect to see ya here at six tomorrow night, freak?"

Kurt was silent for a long time, looking down at his feet, thinking. But then he looked up, his golden eyes blazing as he said with a toothy grin, "Sure. See you then."


	11. Chapter 11

_Just a warning on this chapter for containing vore and attempted rape._

* * *

Scott sighed as he shifted his position on the wooden chair. He contemplated the board. Jean's checkers outnumbered his, but he still had a shot. He then moved a single piece, but it was quickly taken over by one of Jean's, which floated into the air and jumped it. Scott growled for the tenth time, "Jean… are you reading my mind?"

Jean laughed as his red chip floated to her victory pile, "No, Scott, I'm not. Now make your move."

Scott growled in annoyance again, but moved a chip, only to have it jumped. He was about to ask the question again when the phone rang. Scott got it, saying, "Xavier Institute, Scott speaking."

A male voice then asked, "Summers?"

Scott recognized the voice and asked in surprise, "Duncan?"

Jean got up and stood beside Scott, listening. The jock said, "Yeah man. Listen, I heard what happened with your old man. Sorry."

Scott was surprised. He actually sounded sincere. He then nodded a little, saying, "Yeah. Thanks."

Duncan then asked, "Hey, I'm throwing a party tonight. Wanna come? To take your mind off things?"

Scott was about to accept when he remembered what had happened at the last party of Duncan's he'd gone to. He'd been given an in-depth look at the jock's pool. Granted, it hadn't been Duncan's fault, but the evening in general had still left a bad impression on Scott. He then asked suspiciously, "Why are you being nice all of a sudden?"

Duncan then said, "Well… I guess I know what it's like to lose someone." His voice was quiet and then it perked up as he asked, "So will you come? You can bring your friends."

Scott frowned, asking bitterly, "You mean the mutants?"

There was a brief hesitation on the line, but then Duncan said, "Yeah."

Scott covered the receiver with his hand and looked at Jean. She had kept track of the conversation by reading his thoughts, and knew his suspicions. But she nodded and Scott removed his hand, saying, "Sure. What time?"

The jock sounded excited as he said, "Eight at my place?"

Scott nodded, saying, "Yeah, sure."

* * *

Scott shook his head, shouting, "No! No no no!"

Jean tried to soothe him, saying gently, "Scott…come on."

But Scott was adamant, saying firmly, "No! Us going is one thing, but him?!"

Kurt sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He had been told about Duncan's party and had thought of Todd's request. He had told Scott that 'a friend' would come and Scott had agreed, not thinking to check on who this friend might be. But when Todd had stood in front of Scott, the laser-eyed teen had blown his top, going on and on about enemies and disasters waiting to happen. Kurt waited patiently while Todd crouched on the pavement, watching a few ants trudge past. They were out by the cars, trying to calm Scott down.

It wasn't working.

Jean tried again, gently taking Scott's hand and saying, "Scott…"

But he yanked free, saying angrily, "No, Jean! I am not taking the slime-ball with us!"

Kurt then stepped forwards, saying, "Then I will, Scott."

Scott was surprised enough to stop ranting, and he looked at Kurt, asking in surprise, "Kurt, what are you saying?"

The other mutant then said quietly, "Scott." He took Scott and led him a short distance away and then said, "Whoever killed the professor did it because he was different. We've been divided long enough. If we want humans and mutants to live together peacefully, how about we start by having all mutants live together peacefully?"

Scott was quiet for a while, thinking. Finally, he turned around and stood right in front of Todd. He loomed over the crouching mutant, who looked up with half-lidded eyes. Scott then growled angrily while shaking a finger in Todd's face, "If you make the least bit of trouble, I will personally blast you to Mars. Got it?"

Todd smiled crookedly, saying, "Crystal, yo."

Scott then barked aloud to everyone else, "Get in." Then he sniffed and added, "And open the windows."

They obeyed and everyone piled in. After half an hour of uncomfortable silence, they arrived at the jock's house. They quickly got out, Kurt going so far as to 'port himself right out of his seatbelt. Then they quickly went to the house, not wanting to be near the angry teen, lest they somehow set him off.

Scott was last, locking his car. He leaned on the hood, sighing deeply.

Jean realized he hadn't followed and went back. She found him looking so morose and asked softly, "Scott?"

He straightened up, saying strongly, "It doesn't feel right, Jean. None of it."

Jean tried to read his mind to understand what he meant, but it was a swirling maelstrom, full of reds and blacks. He was literally pouring out feelings of anger and fear. Jean wished she were more advanced so she could actually interpret the angry colors, like understanding another language. For now, all she could tell was that the tone of his inner voices was scared and angry. She came closer, murmuring, "Scott…"

He turned on her, his inner thoughts bleeding profusely as he admitted in a tired voice, "Jean, without the professor… I don't know what to do."

His colors faded to tired blues and purples. They threatened to drop into the black shades of despair, but Jean quickly hugged him, saying, "We'll be okay." The blackness hovering around Scott's mind retreated, replaced with warm oranges and golds.

Scott returned the hug, saying thankfully, "Thanks, Jean. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Half an hour later, the party was doing well. True, the other patrons weren't exactly pleased with the appearance of the mutants, but at a look from Duncan, they decided to ignore the new-arrivals, which fit the X-Men just fine. There was a bit of trouble though in the beginning. Duncan had discovered that Todd was one of the invited guests and had very nearly kicked him out. But then he had seen the disapproving look on Jean's face and had backed off, grumbling angrily.

Kurt went out to the balcony, holding a plate with three pizza slices on it, trying to find a spot to eat. Suddenly, there was a hissing noise and the top-most piece of pizza disappeared. He followed it up to see Todd swallow the slice whole, licking his lips delightedly afterwards. He then moaned and jumped down from the roof, saying as he licked pizza sauce from his mouth, "Man, I'd forgot how good pizza tasted, yo."

Kurt grinned and asked softly, "Easy, Todd. Don't want to spoil your appetite, do you?"

Todd grinned evilly and whispered back, "Don't worry, fuzzy. I got plenty of room left." He grinned, asking as he stretched smoothly, "So… tonight?"

Kurt nodded, taking a huge bite out of his pizza. He then muttered back, "Yeah. We'll come back later tonight."

"What are you two talking about?"

Scott's voice brought them back to the party, and Kurt answered smoothly, "Sports."

Scott's eyebrow raised, taking in Todd, crouched on the floor with pizza sauce still on his face, and asked in genuine surprise, "Really?"

Kurt nodded and gestured to Todd, saying, "Yeah, he's a big football fan."

Todd licked his lips clean finally, saying, "Them Steelers rock, yo."

Scott nodded slowly and then said, "Okay, well, be careful and have fun, okay?"

Kurt nodded, saying cheerfully, "Okay, Scott." Scott the slipped back into the noisy party and tried to find Jean.

He found her in a corridor, being pinned to the wall by Duncan. The jock pressed close, asking sweetly, "Come on, Jean. One kiss? For old times sake?"

Jean shoved against him, but couldn't push him away, so she settled for digging in her nails and saying angrily, "There were no old times, Duncan! Back off!" She tried to read his mind, but it was a haze of deep reds and she couldn't read anything. She also tried to use her power on him, but she'd been tired and off-balance for the last week and her telekinesis hardly nudged the heavy jock.

Duncan brushed her hands away and bent down to kiss her, saying, "Aww, come on, sweetie…"

"Matthews."

Duncan's head shot up to see Scott standing near-by, the light glinting off his glasses in a way that was almost warningly. Duncan then decided to play it cool and backed up, saying, "Summers."

Jean sped out of his grasp and huddled beside Scott. Scott didn't stop looking at Duncan, but asked softly, "Jean?"

"I'm okay." she whispered.

Scott then said firmly, "Leave her alone."

Duncan scoffed and replied airily, "Sure thing, Shades." He winked at Jean, saying as he blew her a kiss, "Bye, sweetie."

The evening went well after that, when suddenly a high-pitched beeping was heard. Scott groaned as he recognized the car-alarm as his own and walked out, saying, "That's mine. Be right back." Jean smiled at him and went to get another drink.

But, as soon as Scott was gone, Duncan came and grabbed Jean from behind, covering her mouth. She struggled in shock, but three other boys joined in and helped Duncan to hustle her into a side room before anyone could see or react. While Duncan and two others dealt with her squirms, the fourth locked the door.

Jean was thoroughly shocked, but pulled herself together enough to try and send out a call for help when a wet cloth was shoved onto her mouth and nose. She could still breathe, but the air tasted funny now…

Duncan breathed a sigh of relief as the chloroform took effect, Jean's struggles growing weaker. He had had one of his pals sneak some from the science lab and boy was he glad! He had heard about Jean's powers. She could mess with your mind! So, he'd messed with her first!

Jean's athletic body went limp, and Duncan eagerly helped her lay down on the bed and began to undo her pants. His buddies made anxious noises, but Duncan growled out, "Hey, you want seconds or not? Then shut up!" They did, and Duncan resumed his tasks, sliding Jean's pants down her thighs, revealing a black panty. He chuckled heavily and while he caressed the silk, began to undo his own pants. Just think; he'd rape one of the mutants! How's that for human superiority? And this time, there was nothing Mr. Perfect-Summers could do about it! He was going to use this girl, then kill her, just to show who was the boss! He was sick of being shown up by the mutants. All mutants deserved death! Even the cute ones, regrettably. He then started to pant as his hand slipped down to his belt.

* * *

Kurt and Todd had retreated inside as the night air had cooled. They crouched on the stairwell, watching the other members of the party. They sat in comfortable silence, when suddenly Kurt's head perked up. What was that smell? He sniffed again, deeper, holding the air in his nose to better determine the smell. Todd noticed, but stayed quiet, watching. Then Kurt then got an angry expression on his face and growled, "Duncan…"

Todd frowned and wordlessly followed Kurt as he stalked down the hall. Todd was pretty sure that if Fuzzy had let his tail out from being around his waist, he'd see it swishing angrily like a PO'd cat. Kurt stopped outside a door and sniffed again.

Todd risked it, asking softly, "What?"

Kurt then growled angrily, "Duncan… and Jean."

"That bastard…" Todd muttered. He felt the three-fingered hand on his shoulder and wasn't surprised as Fuzzy 'ported him into the room. They met an interesting sight.

Jean lay on the bed, looking like she was dozing. Over her, struggling to take off his boxes, was Duncan. The jock turned to look at them, growling out, "What are you losers doing in here?"

Todd then replied, "What are _you_ doing, Duncan?"

Kurt's hologramed blue eyes were huge as he said in horror, "Leave her alone!"

Duncan then nodded to the other jocks, who had been rounding on the two newcomers. He growled at not having gotten anywhere, but there was still time. He'd deal with these two and get on with his plans. He redid his clothes and approached them, saying softly and meanly to Todd, "You know, froggy, I hated you anyway. I always wanted to take care of you myself. But you…" He turned on Kurt, hissing out, "You turn around and leave and I won't kill you, got it?"

Just then, Jean murmured quietly, "Kurt?"

Kurt responded loudly, so she could both feel and hear him, "Jean!"

Jean then whispered out, "Kurt… he's going to kill me…" Kurt looked at her, making eye-contact for only a second. But it was long enough for her to send him hazy yet vivid feelings that clearly indicated exactly what Duncan had planned to do.

And this got Kurt angry.

Duncan spun on Jean, suddenly remembering that she could not only manipulate minds, but could read them as well. He cursed himself for having forgotten that important detail and took it out on Jean, slapping her hard as he snarled, "Shut up, you!"

Kurt's face became cold and dangerous and Todd began to smile. Time for the fireworks! And then the food afterwards. He grinned again in anticipation. But then he felt that unleashing Kurt on the jocks (as fun as it would be) would be kinda unfair if they didn't know what they were dealing with. It was like pitting a baby Chihuahua against a hungry wolf. They didn't have a chance! He could at least give them the option of running like hell. Todd then put a hand on Kurt's arm.

The German mutant's face snapped towards him, suddenly frightening, but when Todd winked, he reigned himself in. For the moment anyway. His fingers kept twitching.

Todd then said to the four jocks, "Um… Duncan. Listen up. I'm warning you. Let Jean go now and you might live to see tomorrow."

The jock flexed his formidable muscles, asking in scorn, "You think you're funny, toad-boy?"

Todd chuckled darkly, saying, "Nah, not funny. Charitable."

Duncan then growled, "Yeah, well I don't need your charity. All I want is your slimy butt smeared on the pavement outside!"

Todd gave Duncan a kinda of pitying smile and said to Kurt, "Go ahead."

Kurt nodded, and one of his twitching fingers turned off his hologram. All four jocks froze in shock, unsure of how to deal with his new threat. He growled angrily at them as, to Todd's surprise, his eyes changed. Usually, it was just the iris and pupil that were yellow, but now the entire socket glowed an angry yellow as he bared his fangs, crouching over a little.

Todd found himself cringing a little. He'd never seen fuzzy this mad before! He remembered the time he'd stolen the blue mutant's holowatch but found himself thinking that in comparison to the furball before him now, Kurt had only been slightly annoyed by the theft. But now… The fuzz-ball was **_mad_**!

One of the jocks pointed a shaky finger at Kurt, saying fearfully, "He's that freaking demon from TV!"

Kurt then muttered, "Demon this, you jerks…" He 'ported himself between two of the jocks, and gripping their shirts, banged their heads together hard, then shoved them to the floor as he leapt at the other one, kicking hard at his chest with both feet.

Then he leapt at Duncan, knocking the jock to the floor. He then began to punch, kick and bite. He was like an animal, growling and snarling as he attacked the young man. He felt an overwhelming urge to hurt the one that had tried to hurt one of his teammates.

Duncan, surprised by the sudden attack, regained his senses and began to fight back. But then Kurt pulled out his ace, and heard Todd give a happy squeal as Kurt towered over a tiny, three-inch jock. He was on all fours, the now diminutive Duncan between his hands, looking terrified. Kurt let out an anticipatory purr, and Duncan looked up at him, eyes wide in shock and understanding. Kurt then looked over his shoulder, at the three jocks that were looking seriously confused. Kurt smiled at them and then chuckled as he watched the three-inch high jocks struggle to walk through the thick carpet. Todd stood by the door, smiling widely, but not approaching just yet.

Kurt smiled at them, revealing his fangs. Using his tail, he gathered them up and dropped them down to be with Duncan. Kurt then sat back on his haunches, smiling down at his catch. He then purred out, "Well, well, Duncan. _Now_ who's the dominant species?"

He then felt a thrill of warning caution and glanced at the bed. But he needn't worry; Jean was long gone in Dreamland.

He then looked back down and slowly began to lean down until he could almost touch them and said softly, "How do you like to be the one in danger for once, Mr. Strong Jock?" Duncan didn't say anything. He just shivered.

One of the other jocks, seeing himself reflected in Kurt's yellow eyes, fainted dead away, his body making no noise as it felt to the carpet. Kurt grinned and gently picked him up between finger and thumb, licking his lips in anticipation. One of the jocks whimpered out, "Hey… what are you going to do with him?"

The blue mutant ignored him and turned to Todd, asking, "He's yours, but can I have the others?"

Todd nodded, whispering, "Y-Yeah… Go ahead, yo. I wanna see this."

Kurt smiled at him and then smiled widely at Duncan and the remaining two jocks. He then pinched the unconscious jock's feet together, holding him upside down. Kurt then tilted his head up, holding the tiny human above his open mouth, the little head dangerously close to his sharp fangs. Duncan and the other made little whimpers of protest, but Kurt only winked at them as he lowered the body into his mouth, humming in pleasure as the jock disappeared between his lips. Kurt shut his mouth, toying with the jock, making sounds of pleasure while his diminutive audience watched, terrified. The jock came to as he felt the change in temperature and environment and began to fight instinctively. Kurt then crouched down on his haunches, tail swishing in primal pleasure as he played with his food.

From the doorway came a sudden squeak, and Kurt looked up. The other mutant's expression was frightening. He looked pathetically eager, eyeing the tiny humans with evil intent. Kurt smiled coldly and decided to play nice.

He then got up, his mouth still full and his tail coiled around the remaining three humans. He walked over to Todd and brought the tail forwards. With some skillful maneuvering, he got Duncan in a coil by himself while his buddies were held in a coil right next to him. Kurt then used his hands to take Todd's hands and cup them for him under his tail. He then let Duncan drop into the other mutant's webbed hands. Then he stepped back to watch his reaction.

Todd smiled evilly at his new prisoner and then remarked in surprise, "Hey… he's heavy." The blue mutant shrugged and then winked at Todd meaningfully. Todd then closed one hand around Duncan, to keep him from escaping, and watched with malicious glee as Kurt tilted back his head and swallowed hard. Kurt shivered in pleasure as the squirms tickled him from the inside and he gasped out, " _Gott_ … it's better every time!" The yellow glow of his eyes shrank back to being normal-sized orbs as he purred his satisfaction.

Todd grinned and brought Duncan up to eye-level, saying in a quiet, nasty tone, "Ya saw that, hot-stuff? That's what gonna happen to ya! You ain't so tough and mighty now, eh?" Duncan then did something very un-jock-like: he passed out.

Todd looked disappointed while Kurt chuckled, saying, "Don't worry. You can wait till he wakes up."

The frog mutant's eyes lit up with an eager, evil light as he asked in surprise, "I can take him with me?"

Kurt smiled as one hand rubbed gently at his furry stomach, saying, "Of course! Just make sure no one sees him, got it?" He said it gently, but the underlying threat was crystal clear.

Todd smiled crookedly, saying, "Sure thing, fuzzy." He then went to the window, opening it.

The furry mutant then added, "Oh, and you left early. I walked you to the door. You know nothing about Jean."

Todd pocketed the jock gently and then saluted Kurt, saying gleefully, "Got it. See ya!"

Kurt put his hologram back on as he waved, saying, "Have fun!" Before Todd left, he laughed. Kurt's _body_ may have been in hologram, but his tail still stuck out, holding the two little terrified jocks. He chuckled again as he jumped away, disappearing into the night.

Kurt remained in the locked room for a while, lying on the floor and gently massaging himself to intensify the delightful squirmings. He let out a grating purr as the jock did something inside him that just felt _so_ good. He rubbed harder at himself, and then heard a soft moan from the bed.

His head shot up. He'd forgotten about Jean. Had she picked up anything?

He groaned in annoyance, but swiftly emptied himself of air, wincing in disappointment as the squirms were halted so prematurely. He then stood up and brought forwards the last two jocks. One had fainted, slumped against his companion, who was close to passing out himself. He stared up at Kurt with wide, terrified eyes, shivering in the warm tail's embrace. Kurt then smiled widely at him, and the man's eyes rolled up and he went limp.

The blue mutant grinned and pocketed the two of them. He made sure they'd stay asleep for a while before going to the window. He went outside, and looked down, seeing smooth concrete. He smiled as he drew back in, knowing that there would be no contradictory footprints.

Then he braced himself and banged his wrist down hard on the windowsill. There was a crack and his inducer broke, sparking a little. His true blue form came back and he grinned. He then went to the door, unlocked it and called out loudly in a desperate and panicked tone, "Scott! Get down here!"

Scott came running, asking, "What?" But then he saw Kurt and asked in shock, "Kurt! Why're you blue? If anyone sees you…" But then he looked around the room. " _JEAN_!" He ran to her side and sat her up. She was limp against him. He then asked Kurt, "What happened to her!"

Kurt then explained, "Todd wanted to leave and I walked with him to the door. If I hadn't, I'm sure the jocks would have jumped him. Anyway, as I walked back, I heard the sounds of a struggle. I knocked, but no one answered. I got a little freaked and 'ported into the room. Duncan was here and he was trying to rape her. He put something smelly on her face. She won't wake up!" He sounded panicked and scared.

Scott held Jean closer and sniffed, then muttered, "Chloroform. That bastard…"

"I kinda went crazy and fought them." the furry mutant explained. But then Kurt shuffled his feet, and said, "And umm… my watch broke. He saw _me_."

Scott looked up, knowing exactly what this could mean, muttering, "Oh _no_ …"

Kurt pointed to the open window, saying, "He freaked out and ran out the window." Kurt then chuckled half-heartedly, saying, "I think he was about to wet his pants."

Scott sighed. He'd have to take care of Matthews later. Right now, he held Jean in his arms bridal style and said, "Let's get her home. 'Port to the car and hide in the trunk, okay?" Kurt grimaced, but nodded and vanished with a soft _bamf_.

* * *

The two men were arguing heatedly.

One, wearing a doctor's lab coat, insisted, "Don't you see? He used it in defense!"

The other, wearing an Officer's stripes, answered irritably, "But also for pleasure." He then sighed, asking, "How do you know we can trust him to do this?"

The doctor straightened his collar, saying, "I just do." He smiled at the Officer, saying, "Have my gut instincts ever failed before?

The Officer glared at him, but then resigned, muttering, "All right. But it's on your head."

The doctor smiled in satisfaction, saying, "Fine."

"When?" the officer growled.

The doctor then said excitedly, "As soon as possible!"

The officer looked at him in surprise, saying, "Shouldn't we test him first?"

He shook his head, insisting, "No. He's perfect."

The other man raised an eyebrow, asking, "Despite the fact he was a mistake?"

The doctor's expression was one of annoyance, but he said firmly, "Yes. He'll do just fine."

The other man thought for a while and then walked to the door, saying, "All right. You have my authorization. Go ahead."

The doctor grinned and pulled out a walkie-talkie, saying into it, "We are green for Phase Two!"


	12. Chapter 12

There was a loud crack and the front doors slammed, but Scott ignored it and ran up the stairs. He found Kurt and Storm in the medical wing, hovering over Jean, who was prone on a bed. Scott nearly hit the bed, unable to stem his speed, as he gasped out, "Is she okay?!"

Storm gently sat Scott down, saying, "Yes. She is fine. The chloroform simply put her to sleep. A few hours of rest and she'll be as good as new."

Kurt was leaning against the wall, looking convincingly worried and scared. As soon as they had been out of sight of Duncan's house, Scott had told Kurt to get Jean to the mansion. He would have gone along with Kurt, but it had been Kitty, Jamie and Evan who had gone to the party as well. Evan and Jamie couldn't drive and Scott would rather suffer third-degree burns than let Kitty drive his car.

Kurt sighed deeply, watching Jean on the bed. Apart from a few bruises on her thighs where Duncan had groped her, she was unharmed. But still, Kurt fumed, muttering angrily in German. Suddenly he cried out something in his native language.

Storm couldn't speak German, but could easily guess what the blue mutant had said and said sternly, "Kurt!"

But Kurt didn't apologize, saying angrily, "Well, he _is_!" He stalked to the window, saying heatedly while Scott looked on in surprise, "I just want to…" He stood still, quivering, before suddenly slamming his hands on the wall, leaving a dent and a smear of blood, giving voice to a cry of rage.

Scott stood up and quickly went over and held Kurt's hands, since the mutant had been ready to smash the wall again, saying, "Kurt! Calm down." The blue mutant looked at him, golden eyes blazing, but also wet and watery. Scott then said soothingly, "Believe me, I feel the same way. But Duncan's run off, the coward. We'll find him later. Okay?"

Kurt looked down, and then asked softly, "Can I go in the Danger Room?"

Scott immediately said, "No." He knew exactly what would happen. Kurt would run himself ragged and might even hurt himself. Scott then shoved Kurt towards the door, saying, "Go for a walk."

Kurt looked indignant, sputtering, "What?! But…"

"Now." Scott's tone made it clear there was no changing his mind. Kurt's shoulders slumped, and Scott said in a gentler tone, "And go to that buffet place in town you like so much. You need it." Kurt stood there a while longer before Scott gave him another gentle push, saying, "Get your spare watch and go! I know it's late, but don't worry about it." Kurt nodded and walked out.

* * *

Heat… Wetness… Darkness… A sense of death and no escape.

He squirmed, whimpering, but the sensations didn't stop. They got stronger.

He opened his eyes and saw white daggers hovering over him. He screamed and rolled over…

Pietro let out a moan as he fell out of bed, hitting his head on the floor. He sat up, rubbing his head. What the heck that that been about? He looked at the clock, reading 1:48 AM. He groaned but then remembered why he had woken up. His dream.

He shifted gears and changed to be shivering and hugging his chest. He'd been having that dream every time he tried to shut his eyes, ever since yesterday afternoon, when he'd fallen asleep on the couch. Dreams of darkness and death. And those white daggers…

He shuddered and hugged himself tighter. There was a knock on his door and it opened to reveal a sleepy-looking Todd, asking softly, "Pietro? You okay?"

Pietro sat up, feeling his shirt stick to him, matted with his sweat. Again he felt a thrill of déjà vu, freezing his heart briefly. He shoved the feeling aside and muttered, "Yeah. I'm fine."

The other mutant didn't get the hint to leave and asked, "You sure?"

The speed demon snapped, "Why wouldn't I be, Toad?"

Todd then said innocently, "Cuz you screamed like a girl just now, yo. You only do that when you're _really_ scared."

Pietro swelled, saying angrily, "I don't scream like a girl!"

Suddenly Todd's form was towered over by Lance, who rubbed his eyes, asking sleepily, "Pietro? What's going on?"

Todd looked up at the taller mutant, saying, "He had a nightmare, yo."

Lance looked surprised, asking Pietro, "You did?"

Pietro swelled up a little more, saying indignantly and firmly, "No! Anyway, I'm fine now." He then walked out past the two boys, saying softly, "I'm getting a drink."

Pietro walked down the stairs into the dark house, rubbing his head again and sighing deeply. Todd, despite his looks, wasn't one to lie, and Pietro was pretty sure he had screamed shrilly. _And with good reason_ , he thought to himself. He shivered again, hugging his damp PJ shirt closer to him as he walked into the kitchen. He found a glass already on the counter and picked it up, walking to the sink.

But then he froze. A glass… That sparked something in his mind. Why was a glass important? Or rather, why was this particular glass sending him such feelings of déjà vu?

He suddenly felt scared of the glass and put it down, staring at it, feeling a thrill of terror course through him. He then growled in frustration. What was going on? He then went to the fridge, thinking instead to have a midnight snack. He grinned softly, thinking of the sandwich he had saved. But reaching into the fridge, he found it gone.

Pietro's brow furrowed. He should be angry that someone had stolen his stuff, but yet again, those inexplicable feelings of fear flowed through his veins, making him sweat. He climbed up and sat on the counter, thinking. Something was in his head. And he wanted it out! It was driving him crazy!

Then it hit him. He'd go to the x-geeks! They were suckers for people who needed help. The professor may have kicked the bucket, but Jean was still there. Tomorrow, he'd cozy up to them, play innocent, get his head fixed and then run like hell. It was perfect!

* * *

Kurt got himself another plate, thinking to himself. He had gone to the restaurant, wanting to cool his anger. The anger in the medical room hadn't been fake. He hated Duncan and hoped Todd was making the boy suffer horribly before finishing him off. Kurt got back to his seat, and began to eat the Lo Mien on his plate, chewing moodily.

And Duncan had once _liked_ Jean! Imagine what other people will try to do, the one's who hated mutants from the start! Kurt's fur ruffled, but it wasn't visible through his hologram. Stupid humans… He took a drink and ate a little more, cursing humanity to burn and die.

Wait a sec… He was the last one in the restaurant, a Chinese food buffet place, and the only other ones in the building were the cooks in the back and the little waiter, cleaning up. Realizing this, Kurt began to grin. He looked left and right, then carefully dug into his pocket. Grinning with a more evil tone, he pulled out one of the two jocks. The boy was still unconscious, but he woke up plenty quick when Kurt dropped him into his plate.

For a minute he just lay there, trying to understand why he was looking at a stewed mushroom as big as his chest. But then looked up. Kurt grinned down at him, and picked up his fork.

The jock screamed and tried to escape, but slipped in the sauce and fell flat on his face. Kurt smiled, and calmly lowered the fork to the plate. The jock tensed, curling up and shivering, and then heard a metallic thud. He peeked hesitantly and watched as the speared mushroom lifted into the air. He followed the mushroom as it was deposited into Kurt's mouth, and then turned pale as Kurt chewed, jaws moving soundlessly. Kurt swallowed and repeated the action, and this time a carrot was devoured. The jock quickly realized that when the veggies were gone, he would be next. He got to his knees, begging, "Please. I don't know what I did to deserve this! Help me!"

Kurt frowned, and said softly, "You don't know? How about trying to rape my teammate!"

The jock froze and then scrambled aside as the huge fork came down again, spinning around to get a bunch of noodles. It too was swiftly eaten and Kurt paused for a drink.

The jocks eyes grew dangerously big as he watched Kurt comfortably drink a few gallons of liquid all at once and began begging again, promising riches. Kurt chuckled softly and picked up his fork again, and swiftly pressed the jock to the plate. He bent over, saying softly, "Save it, you jerk."

Then he scooped up a huge mouthful of noodles, the jock forced inside as well. He then grinned and began to chew. At first, he could tell he was just crushing the soft noodles. The jock was squirming around to keep clear of his teeth, but then Kurt crunched into something fragile, like biting a very brittle cherry stem. He heard a wail from in his mouth, yet fortunately, it wasn't audible from the outside.

Kurt smiled and noticed a new taste blending with the food in his mouth. It was warm and coppery and very, very tasty. Kurt bit again, and more coppery liquid flowed into his mouth and he heard another cry of anguish. Kurt then chewed rapidly, and soon there were no more screams. Just warm liquid copper, mashed-up meat and noodles in his mouth.

 _Bliss…_

Kurt swallowed and let out a soft purr without meaning to. _Wow_ … That had been excellent!

Kurt lost no time in digging out the other jock and dumping him on his plate. Kurt then got up and hurriedly went to the serving bar, covering the groggy jock with more Lo Mien. Kurt then calmly went back to his place and began to eat. He poked his fork into the noodles until he felt resistance, and chuckled as he heard a soft yelp of pain and surprise.

Then he backed off, swirled up a bunch of noodles and slurped them down, grinning at the now exposed jock. Kurt hurriedly cleaned the plate of everything except the jock and then said softly, "Think of this as payback for attacking Jean Grey!" Then he plunged his fork right into the jock's midsection.

Fortunately, for those critical seconds of lifting him to his mouth, the jock was shocked into silence, but once Kurt had shut his lips and withdrew the metallic prongs, _then_ the screams started.

Kurt ignored them, and simply sucked at his prey, drawing out the warm liquid, drinking it down happily. But then Kurt decided he needed to get going and swallowed hard, feeling the jock's feeble struggles as he slipped down his throat. Kurt finished his meal with some pineapples from the fruit bar and then signaled for the tab.

He opened his fortune cookie and as he crunched the shell, read the little message; "You are about to embark on a most delightful journey!" Kurt laughed and brought the check to the register and paid, adding on a decent tip.

Kurt walked out of the shop, grinning as he sniffed deeply of the night air, purring softly in contentment. That had been nice, two at once. He should do that more often! Suddenly Kurt smelled something familiar and casually walked to the park. He lounged on a bench, letting himself relax and purred as the scent approached, "Hello, Toad."

Todd dropped out of a tree, landing ten feet away from Kurt. The frog-mutant paused and said in surprise, "Dude. I can hear ya purrin' from here."

Kurt laughed and responded while rubbing one hand on his belly, "I had a nice dinner." Todd chuckled and came closer and Kurt saw that Todd had traces of blood around his mouth. Kurt smiled widely, saying as he sat up, "And it seems you did too."

Todd nodded saying in excitement, "That was awesome, yo! He was begging! _Begging!_ " Todd did a happy little dance, saying, "It was so fucking sweet! Duncan scared of me! I love that feeling, yo!" He then cleaned his mouth, grinning widely.

Kurt decided to overlook Todd's foul language and asked softly, "You liked it, eh?"

Todd nodded eagerly, like a puppy, as he said, "Oh hell yeah, fuzzy!" Then he looked at Kurt with pleading eyes, saying excitedly, "Can I tell ya?"

Kurt smiled gently, saying, "Sure. Why not?"

Todd giggled shrilly and launched into his tale, saying eagerly, "Well, when he woke up, he was all shocked, ya know? And then he saw me. First he started cussing and stuff, but then he saw me snatch up a fly and he got all quiet. It was hilarious, yo! Then he started begging, saying he'd give me anything if only I didn't hurt him. As if! Right then and there I picked him up and bit off a foot. You shoulda heard him _squeal_ , yo! Told him that it was for all the times he'd ever hurt or humiliated me. He started crying and he wet his pants! That made me laugh! I went and washed him off, right, then _chomp_ … the other foot. He was getting kinda quiet by then, so I popped him in my mouth and chewed! He was _so_ good!"

Kurt laughed, but then said warningly, "Careful though. You can't leave hint or anything. Did any blood hit the floor?"

Todd shook his head, replying, "Nah. It fell on my hands and I licked 'em clean."

"Good." Kurt said in approval.

Suddenly the night exploded with bright lights as flashlight beams were shined into the boy's faces, making Kurt wince in pain as his sensitive eyes adjusted instantly, yet a little painfully while Todd just crouching down, covering his head. A stern voice then said, "Freeze!"

Kurt stood up, saying, "What is the meaning of th…" but then, with a soft whimper, Kurt fell over.

Todd saw a dart in Fuzzy's arm, and without thinking muttered, "Fuzzy!" He looked up and saw that the flashlights were being held by a whole bunch of angry looking men. Todd grinned weakly, muttering, "Um… hi." No one smiled back. Todd then reverted to his survival instincts and cried out, "I'm not with him!" before leaping away.

But then, just as he landed outside the ring of light, a man said firmly, "Hold it, Mr. Tolansky."

Todd, shocked, stopped and turned, asking, "You know me?"

The man nodded, saying, "Yes. Listen carefully. You are to go home, go to bed and forget this happened. Understood?"

Todd started to nod, but then saw some men pick Kurt up, and said meekly, "But… fuzzy?"

The man then growled, "None of your concern. Now get!"

Todd was long gone by the time the man's rifles had reached their shoulders.


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt woke up feeling stiff. He moaned and let his brain wake up. He was on his back, and the floor was cold! He could feel the goose bumps fluffing his fur. He put a hand up to his face and rubbed his cheeks, trying to stimulate himself into wakefulness. He sat up, moaning still. Oh he felt like he'd been cramped for hours! Every joint hurt! Even his tail hurt!

He then starting stretching, eyes still closed as he delighted in the soft pops of his joints settling back into their proper places. Then, settled, he opened his eyes. Where was he?

The room was about twenty by ten by ten feet, and the walls were white. There were no windows, but a few air-vents in the ceiling. There was a bed in one corner of the room and a desk in the other. On the desk was a stereo, but it was battery powered, because there was no plug in sight. The floor, which wasn't carpeted, was also a dull white color and Kurt wrinkled his nose at the monotony of the whole room. Then his sensitive ears picked up a whirring noise and turned around to see a camera mounted in an upper corner, surrounded by thick, yet clear, plastic. The camera blinked as it whirred again, focusing on him.

Kurt got up and realized that except for his pants, he'd been stripped naked. He crouched over a little out of instinct at being his true blue form in a place unfamiliar to him. Where were his clothes? Where was his holowatch?

But then Kurt relaxed as he realized something. He could _teleport_! _Duh_!

Kurt then looked at the camera and saluted them, saying cheerfully, "Sorry, whoever you are! No one holds Nightcrawler!" Then Kurt winked and 'ported.

He reappeared an instant later a foot from where he had started, screaming in pain. He had tried to 'port, but this time, instead of the blissful numbness he normally experienced, he had felt like someone had grabbed his tail and had shoved it into a live socket. Kurt lay on the floor, twitching and moaning in pain. Oh that had hurt so _badly_! Kurt whimpered as he got up, coughing as the air grated his lungs harshly.

"I wouldn't do that again, if I were you."

Kurt looked up blearily, trying to discover where the voice had come from. Then he saw a small intercom and gasped out, "What?"

The intercom light beeped a soft green as the man's voice came back, saying in amusement, "If you do, I'll turn up the voltage."

Kurt pulled himself to his feet, wincing at the diminishing pain, and walked to the intercom, asking, "Who are you?"

"You can call me 'Sir' for now. Got it?" the man's voice was crisp and sure. A mark of someone used to being in charge and being obeyed with no questions asked.

Kurt then leaned on the wall, shrugging off the lingering pain as he asked, "Where am I?"

The man laughed, saying, "Full of questions, aren't you? You are here because we have need of your special talents."

Kurt bristled and instantly replied, "Forget it!" If someone drugged and kidnapped him and wanted his teleportation powers, it was certain they weren't up to any good! Kurt then grinned childishly and turned to the camera, sticking his tongue out rebelliously.

There was a long pause and then the man said, "I see. Well, I'll ask again later. Bye, Nightcrawler." The green light clicked off, leaving Kurt alone and very confused.

* * *

Pietro took a deep breath at the gates of the mansion. He had to make this look convincing! It was the only way that this would work. He then walked through the gate and forced himself to walk to the mansion. He bowed his shoulders a little, let his shoes scuff the stones on the driveway. He stuck his hands into his pockets, making his body language say plainly, ' _I'm not happy_ '. He got to the door and knocked, waiting impatiently.

Rogue opened the door and looked shocked, saying, "Pietro? What are you doing here?"

Pietro looked at her, and forced himself not to straighten up. He then said softly, "Umm…I was wondering if I could go talk to Jean."

Rogue's eyes narrowed as she asked suspiciously, "Why?"

Pietro averted his eyes, saying softly, as if embarrassed, "It's kinda personal."

Rogue was silent for a while and then, to Pietro's great joy, said, "All right." Pietro gave her a soft, thankful smile, but as he went to step through the door, her hand blocked the way. She then said sternly, "But I warn you now; any mischief, and I'll call Logan and Storm. Got it, Speedy?"

Pietro nodded, forcing himself to look humbled as he muttered, "Yes, ma'am."

He followed Rogue to the medical wing, where he saw Scott beside an occupied bed. Pietro couldn't see who it was yet. Scott didn't look up, but asked, "Did Kurt come back yet?"

Rogue answered, "No, but someone else is here."

Scott looked up in surprise, asking with more than a hint of suspicion when he recognized the young man, "Quicksilver?"

Rogue shrugged, saying, "He wants to talk to Jean."

Pietro walked forwards and saw it was Jean in the bed. He stared and asked in genuine surprise, "Whoa… what happened to her?"

Scott growled softly, "Duncan."

Pietro muttered, "Jeez." Then a voice in his head told him, _look concerned, you idiot_! Pietro then asked hesitantly, "She… okay?"

Scott nodded, saying, "Yeah. She's not gonna wake up for a while though. Can whatever you want wait?"

Inside, Pietro was throwing things around, mad at not being to be fixed _NOW_ , but outwardly, he nodded, saying, "I guess so." He then asked, "Say, can I have a snack? Please?"

He did his best innocent look and Scott sighed, saying to Rogue, "Rogue, watch him for me, all right." As Pietro turned to go, Scott grabbed the hem of his shirt, saying sternly, "No powers!"

Pietro tried to lighten the mood and said with a weak grin, "Awww… you're no fun, Summers!"

Scott didn't grin back and growled out, "Get used to it." He then let go of the cloth and turned back to Jean, sleeping serenely on the bed.

Pietro was led to the kitchen and then after promising to be a good boy, was left alone. Pietro ran a few quick laps around the kitchen, annoyed and angry to still be stuck with that thing in his head. He leaned against the counter, grumpy. He sighed and realized that he would have to wait, just this one time. He decided to make the best of this visit and peeked in the fridge and his eyes fell on the Hershey bar on the shelf. Pietro grinned widely, and snatched it. He then used his powers and ate it quickly, delighting in the taste of the chocolate. When was the last time he'd had some?

He was clean an instant later, the incriminating wrapper already torn up and shoved to the bottom of the trashcan. Pietro then took an apple from the counter and ate it slowly, washing the chocolate down with the apple juice. Rogue came back in, eyeing him with suspicion. Pietro pretended not to notice, eating his apple with an air of innocence. Rogue then leaned on the opposite counter, asking, "So, why are you here?"

Pietro was about to snap back it was none of her business, but remembered to play the part and muttered, "Um… I'd rather tell just Jean, okay?"

Rogue didn't get the hint or she ignored it, saying, "Not okay. You're in our house."

She came closer and held up her hand, saying warningly, "Now talk or I'll drain it out of ya."

Pietro briefly considered using Rogue instead of Jean to get the thing out of his head, but then remembered just how much that hurt and he stepped back, hands up defensively as he said, "Okay, okay!" He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, saying meekly and lying through his teeth, "I've been thinking about you guys. Thinking about… joining."

Rogue looked surprised, saying, "You came here for that?" Pietro nodded, wondering where she'd take the conversation. Rogue then surprised Quicksilver by smiling a little, saying, "Well, maybe you ain't so bad after all." then walked out.

Pietro sighed in relief once he was sure she was gone and then threw out the rest of the apple. Then he went back to the fridge, looking for more candy.

* * *

"Nightcrawler?"

The voice woke Kurt up. He'd gone to the bed and had gone to sleep, after crawling all over the room and checking all escape routes. None of the panels could come off and the vents were way too small for him to fit in. Finally, he'd gone to sleep.

Kurt grumbled out a sleepy, "Huh?" as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Wakey, wakey." came a cheery voice from the intercom.

Kurt woke up instantly and walked to the panel, saying angrily into it, "Let me out of here!"

"Not until we talk." came the instant reply.

Kurt crossed his arms and glared up at the camera, "Then talk."

The voice obliged, saying, "Okay. How are you feeling?" Kurt scowled and the voice said, "You obviously don't like small talk, do you?" Kurt kept staring at the camera and the voice said softly, "I see." Then the voice coughed and said, "All right, Mr. Sunshine. I'll give it to you straight. You're a teleporter. We need a teleporter to do a job for us."

Kurt frowned, saying firmly, "I'm not stealing anything."

The voice laughed, saying, "Oh, a simple burglary isn't what we have in mind."

The blue mutant's brow furrowed as he asked in confusion, "Then what _do_ you want me for?"

"We need your particular services in aiding with a business deal." came the reply.

Somehow, the way the word was said bothered Kurt and he repeated gingerly, "Business? What kind of _business_?"

The voice then said simply, "We need to make someone disappear."

Kurt's eyes opened wide as he said softly, "A murder?"

The intercom light blinked softly as the voice said easily, "You see, we can't do it because with the forensic advancements today, it's practically impossible to get away clean. There's always a hair or a fingerprint left behind on the body that will lead the police to the killer. But what if the body was never found? What if it simply disappeared?"

It dawned on Kurt what the guy was hinting at, but knew better than to take the bait and asked in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

The voice then said softly and dangerously, "We know about your _other_ power, Nightcrawler. Your most recent one."

Kurt let himself look clueless, asking, "Huh?"

"Don't play dumb!" the voice snapped suddenly. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

Kurt then said, "You're crazy! Let me go!"

The voice was quiet for a long time and Kurt wondered if he'd been left alone again. But the light was still on. Then the voice came back, saying, "Fine! We'll make you!"

There was a soft hiss and Kurt spun around. On the other side of the room a hidden door had opened. Kurt sprang towards it, but as he leaped to the opening, something was shoved into him, knocking him back into the room. He lay on the floor, a heavy weight on his chest. He shoved it off and leapt again at the door, but it was closed again. Kurt growled in frustration and looked for something to take his anger out on. He turned and saw what had hit him.

It was a young man, in his twenties, shaking his head and looking groggy. Kurt then grabbed the man's shirt collar and asked in his most menacing voice, "What's going on?!"

The kid's green eyes were wide as he pleaded, "Please don't kill me!"

This wasn't the answer Kurt expected and asked in confusion, "What?"

The kid cringed, saying, "Don't kill me! Please! I didn't do anything!"

Kurt decided to use this angle and growled, "We'll see! Now, answer me; Where am I? Who are you? What's going on?"

The kid shivered and said quickly, "You're in a government facility. I don't know where it is. I'm just a new kid. And all I know about you is that you're their new investment."

Kurt's eyes narrowed and his fur fluffed up, making him look scary indeed as he hissed, "Investment?!"

The kid shut his eyes and cowered, saying, "A new weapon!"

Kurt thrust the kid from him so he could think, snapping, "Stop cringing!"

The kid lay on the ground, looking at Kurt's back, mesmerized by the swishing tail, then he gulped and said softly, "They said you're gonna kill me."

Kurt turned back in surprise, asking, "They did?"

"We did, Nightcrawler." came the voice from the intercom.

The mutant went to the panel, saying, "Why?"

The voice laughed, answering, "I'll make is simple: you're hungry and he's a human. You figure out the rest!"

Kurt was indeed starving, but he knew that going after the kid would just play into the hands of whoever it was holding him prisoner, so he kept playing dumb, yelling to the intercom, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Well you better learn fast, Nightcrawler. We're not going to bring you any food until you do what we want!" Then the light blinked off.

Kurt growled and hit the wall, frustrated and annoyed at being left on a hook again. Then he turned and looked at the young man, shivering on the floor. Kurt, hungry as he was, ignored the young man. He went to the bed and curled up, intending to go to sleep, but couldn't. So he just lay still and quiet, waiting to see what the kid would do. It was quiet for a good hour and then the kid muttered softly, "They say you're a monster."

Kurt rolled over to be on his back, and asked the kid, "Is that what they say?"

The kid's voice was fearful as he said, "They said you killed four people. And helped with a fifth murder."

Kurt grinned, asking, "Really?"

The young man was quiet and then asked in a whisper, "Are they right?"

Kurt looked at the kid and with a wider grin, asked, "What do you think?" He then rolled over and this time, went to sleep.

* * *

For both the inhabitants at the mansion and for the inhabitants of the white room, the rest of the day passed by way too slowly. Pietro was close to just going outside and running in a circle if only to amuse himself. It seemed like Jean knew how much he wanted her to wake up and was trying deliberately not to appease him. Finally though, around 7-ish…

Scott let out a deep relieved sigh as Jean blinked sleepily, and murmured, "Jean…"

She looked up at his voice and said softly, "Scott? Scott!"

She sat up, and buried herself in his welcome arms, hugging him tightly as he muttered, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Jean then withdrew saying in shock, "Duncan! He…"

Scott pulled her back into a hug, saying soothingly, "Shhh… it's okay."

They hugged for a while longer, Jean bathing herself in Scott's warm golds and oranges. His feelings of relief felt so nice. But then she felt a flash of blue in her mind and said in surprise, "Kurt… he…"

Scott grinned and said, "He's the one who helped you, Jean."

No… Something was wrong… Jean struggled to put her finger on it. Something with Kurt… What was it? She then said, one hand now at her temple, "Yes… he helped me… but…"

"Hey! She's awake!" Jean looked up to see Pietro at the doorway looking happy and relieved.

Surprised, she asked, "Quicksilver?"

Scott withdrew, but kept an arm around her shoulders as he explained, "He wanted to see you."

Pietro walked in, saying hesitantly, "Yeah. Hi."

Jean then asked, "What do you want?"

The speed mutant then said softly, "Um… well, can you delete something in my head for me?"

Scott's head snapped towards Pietro, asking in surprise, " _That's_ what you want?" He had thought the mutant had _cared_!

Pietro nodded, saying, "Yeah."

Scott then got cold, and Jean sensed his colors changing to icy blue and white, saying hatefully, "Get out, Pietro. She's too tired, anyway."

But then Jean said, "No. I can do it."

Scott was surprised, asking, "Huh?"

Jean then whispered to him, "Scott. Come on. Mutants need to stick together, right?" Then she got up and gestured to the bed, saying to Pietro, "Come and lay down. And relax, okay?"

* * *

"That's it!"

The young man, who had dozed, jerked awake at hearing the blue kid's voice ring out in the room. He walked to the intercom and banged in it until the light turned green and then shouted into it, "I'm warning you, sir or whoever you are, if you don't let me out of here, I'll do it!"

The voice then asked innocently, "Do what, Nightcrawler?"

Nightcrawler, as it seemed this kid was called, said while pointing to the young man, "Kill your little newbie here!"

He shivered as the voice said gently, "I don't think you will."

Nightcrawler turned to the young man, his sockets glowing golden yellow as he growled out, "Wanna bet!?"

* * *

Pietro lay down, snuggling into the still warm sheets. He grinned at Scott, not bothering with his act anymore. He was getting what he wanted, so why play the fool any longer? He then grinned up at Jean, and she said, "Just relax and breathe deep."

Pietro did as told.

Jean frowned, repeating, "I said _deep_."

Pietro then shrugged, saying, "Hey, sorry. I got a heart rate of 20 beats a **_second_** , okay?"

Jean sighed and then amended, "Well, as deep as you can, then."

* * *

"I think you're bluffing, Nightcrawler." the voice said.

Nightcrawler then leapt at the young man, and he screamed, covering his head and curling up. He was going to die! Suddenly, he felt himself enveloped in something warm and furry and opened his eyes. He was being held in Nightcrawler's hand. Either Nightcrawler had become a giant or he had shrunk.

He was then held up and shown to the camera, Nightcrawler saying angrily, "Now, am I bluffing?!"

* * *

"Nice deep breaths…" Jean coached while gently putting her hands on Pietro's forehead. Pietro obeyed, though his chest was moving up and down rapidly.

* * *

Nightcrawler growled at the camera, "Last warning…" and brought the young man closer to his mouth. He shivered at seeing white fangs so close to him.

* * *

Jean dug gently into Pietro's head, careful not to hurt the other mutant. Then she reached the thing he wanted out. It was a dream, but there was something very odd about it. It was all fragmented and out of order, but that was normal. But the colors, the feelings were too well defined to be a dream… It was more like a memory…

* * *

The young man suddenly saw only darkness and felt wet and hot…

* * *

Jean suddenly experienced the entire memory in a thought's instant and with a cry detached herself from the other mutant's mind, Pietro's cry of pain and terror echoing hers. Scott caught her and held her, shouting at Pietro, who was holding his head, "What did you do?!"

But then Jean said softly, "No, Scott… it wasn't Pietro." Scott looked at her, startled and frightened by the terrified tone of her voice.

Pietro released his head and looked at Jean angrily. She was supposed to take the dream out, not put a worse one in!

Jean then said to him, "I didn't put anything in, Pietro. That was no dream. It was a memory. It _happened_."

Pietro grew cold and muttered, "But then… That means…"

Pietro turned a little green and sped out of the medical bay into the restroom and Scott heard him vomiting.

Jean then started crying, murmuring, "It was Kurt."

Scott was shocked, asking, "Kurt?" She was making it sound like Kurt had done something bad. How was that possible? Kurt was the nicest guy in the team. He was the jester. He was the clown. He was the fuzzy one!

* * *

Kurt growled at the camera, showing the kid's legs sticking out of his mouth. Then, seeing as how the door hadn't opened, he snapped the kid up, completely enveloping him.

* * *

"He did something… Something terrible…" Jean sobbed.

* * *

Kurt went to the door, clearly expressing his desire, but still it remained shut. Kurt glared at the camera again, his golden eyes blazing with anger.

 _"He's become something we never expected…"_

Kurt then shrugged at the camera and made sure he was in full view before swallowing hard.

 _"He's become a murderer."_

Kurt smiled at the squirms inside him and then crossed his arms, looking smugly at the camera. The intercom was quiet and then the voice said softly, "Very good, Nightcrawler."

Kurt heard a hissing noise and looking at the vents, saw gas coming in. He tried to get away from it, but it quickly filled the room and he felt so sleepy…

Kurt sighed and with a heavy thud, fell to the floor, where he lay helpless, tail twitching feebly. The last thing he remembered was seeing men with gas masks hovering over him. Kurt tried to attack, but just felt so sleepy.

So he went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Scott sighed deeply, waiting for the bathroom's occupant to stop spewing his guts out. He didn't like the idea of Pietro being in their house, but even he couldn't kick the guy out when he was in this condition. He waited patiently by the door. Finally, there was a flush and Pietro came out, green in the face and shaky. Scott asked gently, "You okay now?"

Pietro tried to glare at him, but felt too drained and sick and only managed a weak and shaky, "No."

The taller mutant came and stood beside Pietro as the speed demon bent over, hands on his knees, breathing shakily. His curiosity burned and he finally asked, "So… what happened? Jean won't tell me."

"Just as well." Pietro muttered and swallowed hard, wincing afterwards. Then, softly, Pietro muttered, "I'm gonna kill that blue bastard."

Scott frowned at the word, saying sternly, "Hey. No talking like that."

The other mutant turned to glare at him, saying loudly and angrily, "Your blue furball tried to _kill_ me, Summers!"

Scott was a bit taken aback. Then he laughed softly, nervously, saying, "Kill? Come on, Pietro, I know we fight, but _kill_? None of us would actually go _that_ far."

The younger mutant was about to respond when he suddenly grimaced and put his hand to his neck, coughing harshly. Scott winced in sympathy. After all the time Pietro had been in the bathroom, it was no wonder the guy felt so raw. Pietro then said softly, "Fuzzy almost did."

Scott was quiet for a bit, his curiosity eating him up from inside and then he could take it no longer. As Pietro sat down in a chair, sighing deeply, Scott sat next to him, asking, "How?" The speed demon started to say something, but then he got a familiar look on his face.

Pietro felt his stomach clench and bolted back into the bathroom, the wind of his speed closing the door for him. He kneeled in front of the toilet and vomited, taking a second to moan before puking again. As strange as it sounded, Pietro had never been sick like this before. His metabolism and immune system always fixed any internal problems at super speed, killing bacteria and stuff before they had a chance to hurt him. He had always walked past the nurses' office during the times when 'the bug' was infecting the school, both proud and thankful of his mutation.

But this… This was different. This feeling was in his head, running around faster than he could, driving him to the edge of insanity with its primal terror. He wanted to catch it, to get it out, but it avoided him and just sped around faster and faster, making him dangerously dizzy. He tried to hang on, tried to keep steady, but the world was spinning **way** too fast, even for him.

Pietro heaved again, expelling the remainder of the chocolate and apple he'd eaten less than an hour ago. Feeling like he was _finally_ empty, he rested, moaning softy. He relaxed, sitting back on his legs, hot forehead resting on the cool, clean edge of the porcelain bowl. He gasped a few breaths, tasting the bitter bile, hoping he was done. God, this **_hurt_**! He decided he didn't like being sick. Not one bit.

He moaned as he carefully sat down, back to the wall. The linoleum floor felt cool and smooth under his legs and Pietro felt a little better. Just a _little_. He felt his stomach burn horribly, and reached a hand to try and massage the ache away. But just as his hand touched the front of his shirt, flashes of what Kurt had done to him zipped through his mind and all the sensations came flooding back.

The dark, the slimy wetness, the suffocating heat…

Pietro desperately scrambled back to the toilet, and discovered the wonderful new agony of repetitive dry heaves.

Scott winced as he heard the telltale gags and moans from the closed door. He shook his head and then walked back into the hospital wing. Jean was in the bed again, lying on her side, curled up tightly. Scott sat next to her and asked, "Jean. What's going on? I think Pietro's gonna really hurt himself if this goes on much longer."

Jean's body stiffened and she said softly, "Scott… I can't…"

He leaned over and began to gently rub her shoulder, asking, "Can't what?"

She sniffled and whispered, "I can't believe it."

The laser-eyed mutant fought to keep his exasperation under control and asked gently, "Can't believe _what_ , Jean?"

The psychic rolled to look at him and whimpered out, "Kurt… he… _killed_ someone."

Scott was quiet for a long time and then said softly and patiently, "Jean… I know that's bad… but accidents can happen and if you're in the wrong spot at the wrong time-"

Jean cut him off, saying sternly but with tears in her eyes, "No, Scott. It was no accident. From what I got from Pietro's memory, Kurt knew _exactly_ what he was doing." She rolled back over, and Scott didn't bother trying to resume his rubbing.

Instead he asked, "But… how? I mean, Pietro hasn't got a mark on him. Did Kurt try to teleport him to death?"

"He a-ate me."

Scott looked up as Pietro walked into the room, one hand clutched to his waist, the other against the wall, helping him to walk. He was unsteady and still green in the face.

Scott's eyebrow raised and he asked in utter confusion, "Excuse me?"

The speed demon sat down delicately in a chair and said in a serious tone (or as serious he could be while still looking like he would pass out), "Summers, Fuzzy can shrink people, both human and mutant." His body bent over and Pietro hugged himself tighter, whimpering, "Oh God…" He calmed down and straightened a little, whispering, "He put me down to three inches tall. Three inches!" Pietro then shuddered, murmuring, "His _tail-tip_ was bigger than me." The speed demon put his head in his hands and said, "The bastard shrunk me down to three inches high and put me in his mouth. Then he…" He shivered and huddled down even smaller, muttering, "God… it was so hot and dark… So tight… I couldn't move… Couldn't _run_ …"

Scott's expression was difficult to see because of his visor, and so when he asked, "If what you're saying is true, how'd you get out?" It was hard to tell if he was serious or not.

The speed demon decided to hope that Scott believed him and muttered out, "I think he 'ported without me or something like that. Whatever he did, it hurt like hell."

The older mutant was silent for a long time, and then leaned close to the sick mutant. He then asked very, very gently, like to a child, "Pietro… did you have any large amount of sugar recently?"

Pietro's blue eyes glared at him as he burst out, "Aren't you listening to me!?" But he immediately regretted the action since it made him feel like he would disintegrate. He sat still, holding himself together while Scott looked at Jean, still curled up on the bed.

Scott then asked, "Jean?"

Jean didn't roll over, but murmured, "He's telling the truth, Scott." There was silence for a long time between the three of them.

Finally, Scott stood up, saying, "I'm sorry, but I just can't believe it." Then he walked out of the room, frowning and angry.

After a while, Pietro got up too, muttering to Jean's question, "I need to make a phone call." Pietro walked slowly to the front doors, and stepped outside. The fresh air helped to soothe his aching insides and he breathed a little easier. He pulled out a thin little cell phone and dialed a number he hadn't used in a lone time. He leaned against the wall, hearing the ringing.

Finally, the other end picked up, but no voice came. Pietro knew someone was there, however, because he could hear breathing. He then asked hesitantly, "Umm…. Magneto?" It felt so odd to call his father by his Mutant codename, but Magneto wouldn't respond to anything else.

The deep voice on the other end sounded surprised. "Quicksilver? This is unexpected. Why are you bothering me?"

Pietro found himself using his free hand to rub the back of his neck, a nervous habit he found himself doing more and more often. He stuttered a bit and then managed out, "W-Well, um… Listen. Can we talk?"

Magneto's voice was a tad scornful and impatient, saying off-handedly, "Talk about what, Quicksilver? I'm a busy man."

Pietro then blurted out, "Nightcrawler tried to kill me."

The silence on the other end was so complete, Pietro was afraid Magneto had hung up on him. But then the metal mutant asked softly, "What?"

Pietro then explained the whole thing, pointing out every sensation he could remember, trying to hammer the point across of what Kurt had done to him and how terrifying it had been. When he was done, he felt like vomiting again, but held it in, the action made easier by the fact he was already empty anyway.

After a long time, Magneto asked, "This is very interesting. Are you certain?"

Pietro nodded by habit, saying into the phone, "Yeah. Jean kinda dragged it out and now it won't go aw-"

There was a soft _click_ and Pietro sighed in frustration. Magneto hadn't even bothered to try and comfort him at all. Not even an ' _Are you okay?_ ' Pietro then sighed and shut the phone. Why had he even bothered calling?

But a quiet part of him answered softly, ' _Because, like it or not, Pietro, he's your father. You want to find comfort in him, though you hate to admit it. You respect him and want his approval, though it's sooner that hell will freeze over._'

The speed demon sighed deeply and walked back into the house, feeling tired, sick and very alone.


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt was getting angry.

He'd been stuck in this place for nearly a week now and it was driving him mad. He growled at the intercom, "Let me go!" but he never got an answer. Ever since his 'demonstration' with the newbie, they'd basically left him alone, sliding food in when he was asleep.

Today seemed like all the others. Kurt woke up, yelled at the unresponsive intercom, ate the breakfast that had been pushed in while he slept, and then lay on his bed, fiddling with his tail to pass the time. Growling, he sat up and tried the intercom again, pounding on it. But still, nothing happened. Kurt huffed and sat on the foot of the bed, tail twitching in aggravation. His only companion was the constant humming of the building around him. ' _Must be some big machines here_ ' Kurt thought to himself.

But suddenly his ears perked up. The humming sounded different. It sounded more… metallic.

Suddenly the ceiling exploded, raining down bits of metal, plaster and glass. Kurt's first instinct was to 'port, but when he started it, he felt the warning buzz of that electric current. Not wanting to pass out and be at the mercy of the falling scraps, he did the next best thing he could think of; he quickly crawled under the bed. Just as his tail slid underneath the wooden frame, a bit of shrapnel the size of a ruler sliced down right where he had been sitting. Kurt shivered. That would have killed him. He hid under the bed, wondering what on earth was going on as the humming got louder and so did the sounds of chaos around him.

Suddenly though, everything went still.

Kurt, who had curled up defensively, relaxed enough to peek. There was a sheet of metal blocking his view, so he hesitantly crawled out of his hiding place and looked around, stunned. It was like a bomb had gone off. Metal, wood, plastic, glass and debris littered the ground and the ceiling was utterly destroyed, revealing blue sky. Kurt was tempted to climb up and 'port his fuzzy tail far away from this place, realizing that the collar had fallen off sometime during the cave-in, but something made him pause.

Namely the cloaked man hovering two feet of the ground in front of him.

Kurt instantly went into a fighting stance, bent over and ready to pouch, saying coldly and a tad nervously, "Magneto."

The metal mutant, however, didn't seem at all uneasy. Well, considering he was surrounded by metal, Kurt bet that Magneto was feeling pretty darn powerful right now. Magneto floated to the ground and took off his helmet, saying pleasantly, "Nightcrawler. I trust you are not injured?"

Kurt paused, confused. He had expected the older mutant to attack him or threaten him or something of that nature. Having his well-being questioned was the last thing he'd expected. Confused, Kurt answered slowly, "Um… no. I'm fine. Why do _you_ care?" he finished with a bark.

Magneto then said softly in his deep voice, "Pietro was bothered by some foggy memory in his head and went to see Jean for a 'quick-fix', as is his way."

Kurt's yellow eyes got really, really big.

"They know _everything_ , Nightcrawler."

Half of Kurt was watchful for the smallest sign of any metal levitating into the air while the other half realized the implications of what Magneto had said. Kurt bent over a little, muttering, " _Gott_ …"

The metallic mutant walked forwards a little, holding out a gloved hand, saying, "I offer you a hand of friendship."

Kurt climbed nimbly away from Magneto, not trusting him, answering sharply, "I already have one."

Magneto laughed, saying in a suddenly cold voice, "Did you not listen? They KNOW. They won't accept you now."

The blue teleporter, about ten feet from freedom, paused, answering brokenly as his own thoughts raged in his mind, "Sc-Scott will! He's my best friend!"

"Is he? How sure are you of his loyalty?"

The deep metallic voice made Kurt wince in indecision, tail swishing back and forth in agitation. Kurt then shouted angrily as he put his hands over his pointed ears, "Stop it! You play mind games, but I'm not listening! Just back off!" He then lowered his hands and narrowed his yellow eyes, hissing, "Or I'll _show_ you my new power."

"Very well, Nightcrawler." Magneto chuckled darkly. He then put his helmet back on, and said while levitating a small object towards Kurt, "But if you find yourself in a bad situation, let me know." The object was a small sphere with a button on it, simple and straightforwards.

But Kurt didn't take it, and it fell to the floor, clinking gently against the debris. He just stared at Magneto, indecision boiling in his eyes. Magneto then floated out of the destroyed room. Kurt waited until he was dead sure the older mutant was gone before scaling the wreckage up towards freedom. His head popped up into warm sunshine and he breathed deep of fresh air.

But as he was about to crawl out, he glanced back down into the destroyed room. The tiny sphere lay innocently among the wreckage, looking like a diamond in the rough. Or a shiny thorn on a rose stem. Kurt paused, looking up at the sky, then down at the sphere.

Hesitating…

* * *

Scott was in the kitchen, moodily eating breakfast. Ever since he'd walked out of the medical bay the day before, Jean had kept quiet around him. At least verbally. Her thoughts kept whispering in his head, though purely unintentionally. Right now, though, she was sleeping and he was the only one in his skull. He thought back to the day before.

Pietro and Jean had seemed so earnest. Could it be they were telling the truth? No. No it wasn't possible. Kurt was all fur and no fangs. He had trouble squashing spiders in his room, for God's sake! To say that Kurt had the guts to kill someone, let alone by cannibalism, was too farfetched for Scott to even begin believing. But then again, Kurt _did_ keep a lot of things to himself…

 _No! Stop that!_ Scott ordered himself harshly. He drowned a few Cheerios in his milk, sighing deeply as they just popped up again, mimicking his thoughts. It just wasn't possible. Kurt was a fuzz-ball: harmless and cute. Heck, Kurt was more likely to 'attack' a soda than someone else!

Suddenly Scott heard a soft mutter in his brain and sighed, saying loudly, "Jean."

She peeked from around the door guiltily, saying, "You heard me?"

Scott tapped the side of his head with his finger, saying, "You're loud this morning."

The psychic sat down opposite him and for a while, a tense silent floated between him. Scott finished his cheerios and was drinking the milk when Jean said softly, "Scott. If you would just…"

Scott sighed and then said tersely, "No."

Jean sighed, saying, "Please? One look. I want you to understand."

The laser-eyed teen put the bowl down, saying coldly, "Understand what? For all we know, Mastermind cooked this up and plugged it into the Pietro's brain to get Kurt in trouble."

Jean shook her head, unconsciously holding herself tightly, muttering, "No. I could tell. This was a real memory, Scott. It really _happened_." She then shivered, saying, "I don't think we can trust Kurt anymore."

Scott lifted the bowl again, muttering darkly, "Everyone said the same thing about Rogue."

She then looked at him, irritation and thinning patience clear in her voice as she said, "This is different, Scott. Any injuries Rogue caused was by sheer accident. Kurt knew what he was doing. And he did it anyway."

He then said from behind the bowl, "Jean. I won't believe it. Kurt's a great guy and…"

Jean suddenly barked, "Scott, please don't be stubborn!"

Scott grew stiff and then slammed the bowl down, standing as he ranted, "Oh, **I'm** stubborn? How am _I_ being stubborn? I'm not the one pressing another to relive someone else's memory!"

Jean, a tad shocked by his outburst, sat still while Scott remained standing, glaring down at her. Jean then said softly, "But why?" Scott sighed and turned from her in irritation as Jean's eyes got wide as she said quietly, "You don't want to hate him."

The other mutant spun around, angry at having his thoughts read, replying hotly, "Of course I don't!"

The psychic then stared at him in astonishment, saying, "Scott… You think I'm right."

Scott shouted loudly, "No!" but his inner voices said different.

She then said softly, apologetically, "Psychic, Scott."

He glared at her all the more, his visor seeming to be brimming with red energy just asking to be released. Scott then waved a hand at her dismissingly and stomped out of the kitchen, angry red thoughts staining the air, leaving a saddened Jean behind.

* * *

Scott was out on the terrace, trying to organize his thoughts. It was a vicious cyclone inside his skull and he couldn't think clearly. It was annoying. He heard a rush of air and Pietro appeared next to him, looking more like his normal, hyper self. He instantly lounged on the railing, blocking Scott's view, asking childishly, "Watcha doing?"

Scott moved to an unoccupied bit of railing, answering tensely, "Thinking."

The speed demon didn't get the hint and zipped over to be in front of him again, asking, "About what?" Scott glared at him, but didn't reply.

Pietro sneered at him and then looked out over the grounds. Man, these x-geeks had it good. Suddenly Pietro froze and a look of terror flashed over his face. In one second, he zipped to Scott and latched himself tightly to the laser-eyed teen, whimpering. Scott was surprised and bothered, saying harshly as he tried top pry the other mutant off of his chest, "What the-? GET OFF!"

"He's back!" Pietro yelped and hugged tighter.

Scott was planning on giving Pietro just a little blast to dislodge him, but paused, hand on his glasses as he asked in confusion, "What?"

Pietro looked at him, blue eyes wide as he shouted fearfully, "HE'S BACK!" and then zipped off, leaving a light breeze in his wake.

To say the least, Scott was extremely confused. He looked up at the main gate and say something blue vault over it and start running to the institute on all fours. Scott's heart leapt as he whispered, "Kurt?" The figure suddenly vanished with a blast of smoke and Scott ran downstairs to find Kurt already in the kitchen, panting.

The blue mutant looked up at him and gasped out with a smile, "Scott! Oh man, am I glad to see you!"

Scott enveloped the other in a grateful hug, asking worriedly, "Where on earth have you been? I've been worried sick!"

Kurt squirmed out of his grasp and Scott realized Kurt was only wearing pants. He then said, "I got kidnapped! Can you believe it?"

Scott's worry-meter went up a few more notches as he asked, "How'd you get out?"

The blue mutant grinned, baring his fangs, as he answered, "I can 'port, Scott. Nothing can hold me!"

Scott then looked him over, asking, "You hurt?"

"Nope. I'm fine." Kurt replied easily. He went to the fridge and opened it, asking, "But I'm starving. Did you guys eat lunch yet?"

"Kurt?" Jean's soft voice brought both boys to a halt.

Kurt's eyes lit up and he said in relief, "Jean! Oh good! You're awake! You feel okay now?"

But Jean wasn't as happy and asked very, very softly, "What have you done?"

Kurt paused, asking, "What?"

A white-haired head peeked into the kitchen and Kurt said in confusion, "Pietro?"

"I read his mind, Kurt." Jean said softly. Pietro walked into the kitchen standing behind Jean.

There was a very long uncomfortable silence before Kurt said softly, "And?"

"Why did you come back here?" Jean asked, her voice quiet.

Kurt then replied evenly, "I live here."

Jean was about to disagree, but Scott stepped forwards and gripped Kurt's arm, saying firmly, "Yes. You do." and began to lead him out of the kitchen.

( _Scott. We can't trust him._ ) The voice in his head was soft, pleading him to listen.

Scott turned around and glared at the redhead, saying angrily, "Get out of my head, Jean." He walked Kurt to the door of the kitchen and then turned back, saying with end-of-discussion tone, "And _stay_ out." and walked out.


	16. Chapter 16

Scott marched Kurt up the stairs, mind burning. How dare Jean tell him what to think?! Who did she think she was? The professor?! His scowl deepened as they walked to the boy's bathroom. Now that he thought about it, Jean had always been a little bit nosy. Always trying to help and interfere. Scott paused at the bathroom door, angrily staring at the white wall. Jean may be a psychic, but she was getting too big for her boots! She needed to learn to stay out of other people's business!

"Um… Scott? That kinda hurts."

The soft German-accented voice brought Scott back to the present. He was still holding Kurt's arm and he was gripping it very tightly. Kurt was staring at him in slight worry and a soft swishing of his tail further displayed his unease. Scott instantly let go, saying, "Sorry, Kurt. Lost in my thoughts." He tapped the side of his head to emphasis.

The blue teleporter gave him a friendly smile and gently patted his arm with a three-fingered hand, saying, "Don't worry about it, man. She was just upset, that's all."

Scott smiled back and opened the bathroom door, gently shoving Kurt inside. "Now wash up." he ordered. "I don't need heightened senses to tell you haven't bathed since you left." Kurt replied by sticking his tongue out at him. Scott grinned, adding, "And when you're all clean, we'll go to dinner, okay? My treat." Kurt's golden eyes lit up and he hurriedly shut the door in Scott's face. There was a soft sound of cloth rustling, then the rush of running water.

Scott laughed as he went to his room, shutting the door behind him. He knew it was a weak barrier in a mansion full of mutants, but the principle of privacy prevailed and he knew he wouldn't be disturbed. For a while, at any rate. As he lay on his bed, he couldn't help but think about Jean and what she kept trying to convince him of.

He shoved the idea aside. How on earth could Kurt hurt someone? He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't. It was just a trick. Like the time Mastermind had brainwashed Jean. That had been a trick too. This was just another attempt of the bad guys trying to divide and conquer the good guys.

Well, Scott was smarter than that! He'd protect the X-Men, just like a good leader should!

He smiled at his little self-decision and heard knocking. Hesitant, he asked, "Yes?" He had expected Jean, trying one last time to convince him that Mastermind's little trick had been real, but thankfully, he saw just Kurt, dressed and ready to go already wearing his watch. He grinned at Scott, saying excitedly as Scott sat up, "Where're we going?"

Scott playfully ruffled Kurt's hair as he walked past him, saying, 'How about Burger King? I haven't been there in ages. You up for that?"

"Sure!" came the enthusiastic response. Kurt ran in front of him on all fours and Scott couldn't help but laugh at the odd sight.

As they went to the stairs, Scott saw Jean waiting at the bottom, a pleading look on her face. Scott glared at her, and reached out and grabbed Kurt's tail before he ran past him. Kurt halted, looking back at him, confused. Scott then said with forced cheer, "How about a little 'poof' to the garage, Mr. Wagner?"

Kurt looked down at Jean up at Scott and then grinned, straightening and giving a salute as he said, "Aye, sir." and 'ported them into the garage.

Scott had to back the car out first and he wanted to check the oil really fast. Kurt said he could wait and sat by a tree, soaking in the sunshine. He felt a light breeze around him, playing with his hair and fur and wow did it feel nice. He smiled to the sun, shutting his eyes. Another breeze came, this time carrying a scent with it. Kurt opened and eye and said softly, so Scott couldn't hear, "Pietro? I'm surprised you'll come so close to me."

The breeze came back and Pietro stood before Kurt. He was standing tall over the German mutant, but if one looked closely, they could see his muscles quivering in fear. He then said to Kurt, "You do realize that if Scotty fails to come back home, Jean's gonna get mad."

Kurt grinned at him, showing his teeth. His fangs were concealed beneath the hologram, but Pietro still felt a little sick and a lot afraid as Kurt purred, "Thanks for the tip." Scott then signaled he was done and Kurt 'ported into the car seat, buckling himself in as he grinned broadly.

As they drove to the fast food, Scott and Kurt just talked about this and that, laughing, joking, and having a good time. They parked and walked into the restaurant, talking intently about the details of how sword fighting really worked. They got in line, barely noticing that there were more of their classmates in the restaurant. Scott ordered a decent meal while Kurt ordered the same, but as a large with extra fries. Scott paid the lady behind the cashier, joking, "You're going to put me into bankruptcy with that appetite of yours, Kurt!" The younger mutant grinned broadly at him before grabbing his cup and going to the soda machine.

The day was slowly slipping into evening, but it was still kinda warm out, so they took their meal outside, where they talked some more, about school, movies, books and other stuff. After about a half-hour, when it was starting to get dark, Scott decided he'd been skating around the ice long enough. Time to get down to business.

He put his burger down, and asked, "Kurt?"

The blue mutant had his mouth stuffed with fries and managed out only a muffled, " _Hmmph?_ "

Scott grinned at the childish act and then asked seriously, "What happened with you and Pietro?"

Kurt paused, chewed and swallowed and then admitted, "I was bored and I kinda went and played a joke on him."

"A joke?" Scott repeated. This was starting to sound like an innocent prank. Kurt played jokes all the time.

"Yeah, he was sleeping, and I wrapped him in a blanket."

Kurt giggled at the end of his statement, making Scott raise an eyebrow. "Wish I could've seen that." he said with a grin. "But seriously, Kurt. I'll be blunt." Kurt looked at him, attentive. "He said you ate him."

Kurt looked confused for a second and then laughed, explaining, "I was hungry at the time and while he was sleeping, I kinda started whispering in his ear, comparing him to a burrito and telling him how hungry I was. I didn't mean any of it, but his face was priceless!"

He laughed and Scott joined him. _This_ was the Kurt he knew! The joker, the kidder, the friendly, all-around guy! "Is that it?" he asked gently, wanting to be sure, without a doubt.

Kurt nodded, saying as he grabbed a few more fires, "Yeah. Pretty much." He drowned them in ketchup and scarfed them down, making Scott chuckle at the funny expression on his face.

A few people came out of the restaurant, but Scott ignored them, chuckling as he grabbed his drink, saying with a smile at Kurt, "You know what? Jean's gonna feel like such an idiot when I tell her." Kurt nodded, cheeks stuffed with fries and burger.

"Hey. You."

Scott looked up. Right beside them were five well-built young men. From the hawks on their lettermen's jackets, Scott realized they were on the football team. The one who had asked him a question was huge, probably like 300 pounds or something and all of it pure muscle. Scott had to admit he felt a tiny bit intimidated. He was tall, but kinda thin and scrawny. But then he remembered why he wore his ruby shades and said easily, "Hi there."

"You Scott Summers?" the football player asked.

Scott looked at Kurt, who looked just as confused as he was. Scott then answered, "Yeah. Why?"

The next thing Scott knew, there was a bright light in front of his eyes and he was on the floor. A warm liquid was in his mouth and it tasted coppery. He was on his back, one leg still on the bench. His right arm was down under his body, the other draped over his chest. He couldn't see Kurt anymore, but heard him yelp, "Scott!"

Scott fought the bright lights out of his vision and slowly realized what had happened. The football player had hit him. For no reason!

Said jock was rubbing his knuckles where they had grazed Scott's tough glasses, growling, "Where's Duncan, fairy-boy?"

"Fairy-boy?" Scott murmured. But he figured that he did indeed look thin and tiny next to those huge guys. Angry now, he got up, saying, "Look, I haven't seen Matthews since the party. And what's with hitting me? I haven't done anything to you!"

The jocks all laughed and the main guy leaned down and grabbed Scott's scruff, pulling him to his feet. Scott heard a shout in German and turned to see Kurt standing up and trying to get to him, but another jock had grabbed his shirt, capturing him. Scott knew Kurt could 'port, but while Bayville knew that Scott Summers was a mutant, Kurt Wagner's identity was still safe. If he 'ported, it wouldn't take long for people to put two and two together.

He then tried reasoning, saying, "Look. Obviously there's been a misunderstanding." Glad of his glasses, he scanned the parking lot, hoping to see someone who could help them, but they were alone. The servers in the restaurant were cleaning the back room or something because no one was around. He then went on talking, hoping to calm the angry jock down. "How about we just sit down and talk this over like the responsible young adults we are, huh?"

But this only got the jock mad and he shoved Scott hard, slamming him roughly against the concrete. Scott felt the skin on his palm break and the sting as blood began to flow. The jock came and stood over him, saying angrily, "After that party, Duncan disappeared. You've had a beef with him since you both started school."

Another one of the football players behind him added, "We figured you and some mutant friends helped to attack him."

" _Attack_ him?" Scott said, incredulous.

Ignoring that he had spoken, the first jock continued, "Now, you tell us where he is, or you're gonna regret it."

Now Scott was getting mad. He knew that sometimes these sport-nuts could be stubborn, but this was pushing his patience. He then replied firmly, "Look, I don't have any idea what you're talking about! Can't you call him or something?"

"Tried already." The jock said. "Now…" he reached under his jacket and Scott's eyes grew wide under his visor as the shiny barrel of a .22 caliber pistol was leveled with his face. "Where is Duncan?"

Kurt, still held fast by the other jock, let out a squeak.

Scott knew better than to recoil or try to blast the gun out of the jock's hand. Any sudden movement might startle the kid into pulling the trigger and he wasn't nearly fast enough to get his hand up to open the slit in his visor. He gulped and said, "Whoa, whoa! Let's put that away and talk, okay? There's no need for violence."

The jock then grinned in that smirking, annoying way all jocks had. The ' _I'm-smarter-than-you_ ' grin. He then said, "You've got three seconds, Shades, before I blast a hole right between your eyes."

Scott began to sweat and wished he weren't wearing his glass so he could signal to Kurt to 'port himself out of harms way before things got ugly. Scott then held his hand up slowly and gently, saying, "Look, I don't want trouble and I have no idea where Duncan is. I met him at that party at his house and that's the last I saw of him."

The jock's grin got wider and he said with glee, "Wrong answer, Slim." and pulled the trigger.

Scott ducked as the gunshot echoed loudly in the night air. He felt a rush of wind, but nothing else. No pain, no aching, no nothing. He was expecting to feel the fiery pain of the bullet wound, the one everyone talks about. He was expecting to feel the bullet smash into his body and jerk him backwards, like you always see in the movies.

But nothing happened.

He was so relieved that he kinda fell down. He looked around him and saw that it was only him and Kurt now. The jocks were gone. Suddenly, he saw movement at his feet and he gasped and scrabbled backwards, thoughts of rabid rats running through his mind. But then he saw that the little thing was too small to be a rat. And too colorful.

As he watched Kurt stood up, now free, and walked around the table. He went down and picked up the little thing, and Scott realized with a hitch in his breathing that Kurt was holding the jock that had nearly shot him. He was about three inches tall or so, perfect in every detail, just all tiny.

Kurt's blue eyes were glowing yellow despite the hologram as he hissed, " **NO** **ONE** hurts my friends!" Then, stunning and confusing Scott, Kurt quickly shoved the tiny thing into his mouth. Kurt seemed to shift him around a little and then titled back his head and swallowed strongly, eyes closed. He waited for a little bit, then allowed his head to come forwards and gulped a few more times before sighing in relief. His right hand came up and gently rubbed against the front of his shirt, against his stomach, as he licked his lips, purring softly. He then went and picked up the other four jocks, who were also tiny. Kurt then repeated the procedure on each of them, showing no interest in their questions or pleas.

Soon, it really was just Kurt and Scott.

Scott hadn't moved and was staring at Kurt, his mind blank and confused. What had just happened?

Kurt came and gently kneeled next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, asking softly, "You okay, Scott?" Scott found himself nodding. Kurt then peered at his right shoulder, saying in relief, "I got him just in time." He then let his tail out from around his waist and the barb gently fiddled with the cloth covering Scott's shoulder. Scott was baffled until he felt warm tail touching his skin. He looked and saw that the bullet had blazed right past him, ripping his shirt and blasting a decent hole in the concrete behind him. If Kurt hadn't done whatever-the-hell he had done, Scott knew that his brains would be leaking out from his visors.

But then realization of what exactly Kurt had done struck home and Scott gasped out, "Jean was right."

Kurt froze, saying immediately, "Scott, no! I…"

"You killed them, Kurt." Scott said this softly and plainly, trying to convince himself of what he had just seen.

"They would have killed _you_ , Scott! I saved you!"

Were those tears in Kurt's eyes? But the older mutant wasn't moved, saying softly, "Jean was right. You are a murderer."

The effect was immediate. Kurt kneeled and grabbed his hand, almost begging, "No! No, I'm not! I SAVED you! He would have shot you, Scott! Can't you see? I saved you!"

"Don't touch me!" Scott shouted, ripping his hand out of the three-fingered grasp. He scrabbled backwards and stood up, a new feeling welling up inside him. One that wasn't nearly a friendly as it had been an hour ago.

He glared at the mutant on the floor who was pleading, "Scott, _please_ understand…"

"Get away from me." Scott said coldly, and began to walk off. He turned around and shouted, angry and hurt, "I thought I _knew_ you, Kurt! I though I knew you better than anyone else! I thought you were a good guy!"

Kurt was still on his knees, reaching for him, muttering softly, "Scott…"

Scott then stared right into the fake blue eyes, saying clearly, "I was wrong."

The sound that came out of the other mutant's throat was pitiful to listen to, it made your heart break, but Scott's heart had become tougher than adamantium as he commanded, "Get away, Kurt. And don't come back this time." He then walked off, saying over his shoulder, "We have no need for killers at the mansion."

"Please!" Kurt's cracked voice nearly made Scott stop, but he kept walking, ignoring the soft sobs behind him.

Kurt remained at the restaurant for nearly an hour, crying softly. Being rejected by Jean was one thing. But Scott? Having Scott reject you was the ultimate thing. He knew he could never go back to the mansion.

Yet Kurt wasn't sorry for what he had done. He knew that had he stood aside and watched, Scott would be lying dead at his feet right now. Because of him, Scott was alive. That he was proud of.

But this was thrown into sharp relief with the fact that Scott had officially kicked him out of the X-Men. Where would he go now? His inducer would eventually run out and then what would he do? Hide? Where?

Kurt got up, sniffling. There was still food on their bench, but he walked off, ignoring it. As he walked into the shadows of the alleys, he withdrew a tiny metallic sphere from his pocket.

A sphere with a tiny little button…


	17. Chapter 17

_Edit: I realized I didn't translate Remy's french. I have added that in._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Remy sang softly to himself as he played his solitaire, switching easily between French and English. He liked playing with the lyrics. It gave him something to do. Being one of Magneto's henchmen gave him a lot of down time. The only things he really needed to do was help in any battles that came up (which were fun but didn't happen nearly often enough for his taste), make sure his room stayed clean, and yes, even go shopping. Even the 'bad guys' had to eat.

He heard a loud feline growl and then an Australian-accented cry for help, then the rush of flames. He chuckled, thinking that Pyro and Sabertooth were at it again. They could _never_ leave each other alone.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Without looking up, Remy called out, "Not this time, Pyro. You're on your own. I told you to leave him be."

There was a metallic hum and Remy realized his mistake. He knew it was too late to get up, so he just leaned back comfortably in his chair and faced the door; smiling as Magneto opened the door and came in, helmet under his arm. "Gambit." the older mutant greeted.

Gambit toyed with an ace of hearts, answering smoothly, "Magneto."

The master of magnetism then cut to the chase, saying briskly, "We have a new charge. I want him to stay with you."

Gambit frowned, asking, " _Pourquoi_ _moi_? [ _Why me?_ ] Can't he stay with Pyro?" Why was it that whenever new recruits came in, they were put up in HIS room?

"Because I said so." came the stern and dangerous reply.

Remy scowled and the card lit up, reflecting his red eyes in the flames as he muttered, "Fine, but he's sleeping on the floor." He dimmed the flames, asking, "Who is it?" Magneto stepped aside and Remy stared at the blue demon behind him. But then he recognized him as the 'Nightcrawler' from Xavier's team. Surprised, he asked, "Him?"

Magneto backed out of the room, saying over his shoulder, "I appreciate your generosity, Gambit."

Gambit smiled charmingly at his cloaked back, saying smoothly, " _Largeur, mon cul._ " [ _Generosity, my ass._ ]

Remy scowled deeper when Magneto had gone, even though he actually knew why the bucket-head had put the kid in with him. Sabertooth would use him for a playtoy, Pyro would try to see how far he could with his flames and while Colossus was the safest choice, if the kid wanted to learn to be a member of Magneto's crew, he needed to learn the ropes and Gambit was the Cajun for the job. Gambit returned to his game, turning his back on the new arrival, asking, "What's your name?"

"Nightcrawler." came the soft answer from behind him.

He heard a strong German accent. He placed a red five on a black six, saying calmly, "You want to be formal, I see. Fine. Call me Gambit."

There was a silence between them until the blue mutant asked softly, "Where am I sleeping?"

Remy didn't bother to turn and focused on his game, answering, "Just stay off my bed and we'll be fine, _Bleu_. _[Blue]"_ Remy heard a soft implosion and turned to see nothing behind him. Thinking the new recruit had run for it, he stood up, but then heard a soft sound above him. There, sprawled over the beams of his room, was Nightcrawler, curled up and looking like he was going to sleep. Remy stared for a while before shrugging and turning back to his game. There was more silence when Remy heard a soft sniffle. He sighed and put his cards down, saying with an air of annoyance, "Aww, you're not going to cry now are you?"

"Back off." The command was soft and vulnerable. The kid wasn't used to giving orders, apparently. Yet, behind the fragile words, was something that sounded like a serious threat.

Curious, Remy poked deeper, asking with a grin, "What? Miss your friends?" He then looked up at the blue mutant, saying with emphasis, "Assuming you had friends, of course."

The blue fur puffed up a little and the teleporter snarled angrily and tearfully, "Knock it off!"

He bared his fangs at the Cajun, who just laughed and asked, "Why? What are ya going to do? _Mordre moi_? _[Bite me?]_ Drink my blood with those little fangs?"

What happened next was a whirl of motion and action that Remy didn't understand. All he could sort out was he heard the _bamf_ of the mutant teleporting and then a swirling sensation that had him reeling. It was like his center of balance had inverted or something. He fell forwards, fearing he'd be sick and knowing it would hurt when he hit the ground.

But he never reached the floor.

The next thing he knew, he was being held tightly in a warm, firm embrace. Dazed, he tried to make sense of the situation. He realized his arms were stuck and looked down to find out why. All he saw was blue. " _Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire? [What is going on?]_ " he muttered softly and then looked up. He then pieced together what he was seeing; Nightcrawler was huge to him, like a giant or something. He then realized that he was being held in the teleporter's hand and he could feel that if the mutant squeezed… No more Remy.

Nightcrawler brought the Cajun up to his face and growled, "If you **_ever_** mention my friends ever again, I'll kill you! Got it, tiny?!"

Remy found himself staring. Had he called those fangs _little_? They were as long as his arm! He nodded, answering softly, " _Oui. [Yes.]_ "

The mutant stared at him a while more, then released him onto the floor. There was another gut-churning sensation and Remy found himself normal again, leaning back against the table, staring up at Nightcrawler, who was back in the beams.

Remy, however, wasn't terrified. He found the other mutant's powers fascinating. "That's part of your mutation?" he asked conversationally.

The blue teleporter curled up tighter, saying, "I don't know."

Remy then said with a wide smile, "That's special, that is."

"No it's not. It's horrible."

There was a hint of a tear in the statement and Remy interrupted, saying sternly, "Now, now! Don't go and play the 'poor me' role on me. I get it enough from _Acier_." He then walked to be right under the blue mutant, saying softly, "Now, tell me, Nightcrawler …" The mutant looked at him, eyes glowing weak yellow. Remy's eyes glowed blood red as he asked softly, "Have you ever been interested in becoming a thief?"

* * *

There were no clock towers in Bayville, but if there were, the clock would be chiming that it was two in the morning. On the roof of the Bayville bank were two figures. One was cloaked, the cloth billowing slightly in the wind. He wore gloves, but with the ends cut off to reveal his fingers. At the moment, they were checking a watch. He wore a uniform under his clock, a simple black bodysuit with the mask going up his head, covering his ears and reaching slightly around to his face. His red and black eyes surveyed the scene calmly, as if he'd done this a thousands times before. His posture was one of patience and waiting. He knew that the time would come. You just had to wait for exactly the right moment.

The other was crouched next to him, one hand on the floor to help with balance. The way the body was bent signaled that the spine wasn't normal. The presence of a swishing tail, barbed at the tip, only helped this assumption. He also wore a simple black outfit, but it had been obvious that his legs and arms be bare, his blue fur ruffling gently in the wind. Instead of hindering him, this lack of clothes only seemed to help him vanish into the shadows. His yellow, pupil-less eyes were heavy and lidded, as if he weren't pleased with what was happening. Or with what he was about to do.

The cloaked one then whispered to the smaller and the tail slid to wrap around the other man's ankle and they both vanished with a soft _bamf_. They reappeared inside the bank, in the room with the security guards. Both guards saw the intruders and were repelled by the yellow and red eyes. But then they drew their guns, giving the standard, "FREEZE!"

The red eyes looked bored while the yellow eyes flashed. The older man then went and began to play with the security computer, typing in overriding codes, ignoring the cracking and chewing sounds behind him. He turned back and signaled to his partner, who followed, licking blood from a blue fingertip.

They walked confidently into the bank, knowing that the security system had been shut off. They reached the vault and the taller man put his hand on the other's shoulder. There was a slight hesitation, but then with another _bamf_ , they were inside the vault. They then began to empty all the safety deposit boxes, filling a bag the other man had brought in with them. When they had emptied the place, he gave it to the other. He took it and then after concentrating, held a tiny marble-sized bag in his palm. He gave it back and the other man pocketed it, smiling broadly. He put his hands on the other's shoulder and they vanished again.

They reappeared several blocks away on a rooftop. Remy chuckled as he said, "Well done, Nightcrawler. Very good work."

The other mutant was down on all fours, crouching as he muttered, "Yeah, I guess so."

Remy then said, "Oh relax! You did fine!" He then began to walk off, saying firmly, "Now let's go." The blue mutant followed, head bowed.

When they got back to the base, Remy piled his earnings and went right to sleep. Nightcrawler, on the other hand, lay sprawled on his beam. He licked his lips, his mind raging.

He knew it was wrong, but it felt, and tasted, so right. He rolled carefully to his back, thinking that tonight had been light. There were usually more than four guards. He stifled a soft sigh of disappointment. He was still hungry. He rolled back to his front and after curling up tightly, went to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

"Wake up."

The French-accented voice drew Kurt out of his dream, which he regretted. He had dreamt of being back at the Institute. He opened his eyes to see Remy looking down at him, making sure he was up before walking off, saying over his shoulder, "Get ready. We're heading out."

Kurt knew he meant another score, and groaned, saying as he stretched, "Again? Don't we have enough?" Remy flicked a glowing card at him and the unexpected explosion knocked Kurt backwards into a wall. He then grumbled, "Okay, okay, I get it; no questions."

Remy smiled and packed the rest of his cards, saying, "Good boy. Now come on." They dressed and left the base and Kurt saw it was nighttime. He sighed inwardly. He missed seeing the sun. He wasn't allowed to wear his inducer anymore under the threat that it would be crushed, so he could only go out when the sun had fallen. Remy walked to a motorcycle, straddling it and turning it on. Kurt hopped up behind him, wrapping his arms around the Cajun's waist as he gunned the throttle, shooting them into the night.

They drove for a solid four hours, down backroads and silent neighborhoods. Kurt had no idea where they were going, but he'd gotten to the point where he didn't care. All he knew was that they'd get to a building, Remy would have him 'port them inside, he'd take care of any guards while Remy worked the computers, and then he'd be given the goods to shrink to an easy-to-carry size and they'd leave.

He ducked his head, pressing his forehead to Remy's back, between the shoulders. He could feel the warmth of Remy's body through the clothing. How had things gone so wrong? He sighed deeply. One day he was an X-Man, living in safety at Xavier's School for the Gifted. The next he was a branded murderer and had to live by helping a thief, shunned by his friends.

It was getting colder as the night drew on and he shuffled a little closer, pressing his body to Gambit's. Winter was coming. Kurt chuckled softly at how the changing seasons resembled his own life. The summer had been wonderful, playing baseball, swimming with his friends, but the fall had come and everything had fallen apart. The professor had been killed and his 'talent' had popped up.

Yet he didn't regret his talent. It was just another part of him now and had no blame. As he embraced it, however, others had recoiled; disgusted, terrified. He shut his eyes and let go of all thoughts, letting the wind whisk them away. He sighed once more and was silent.

Another two hours later found the thief and his accomplice deep in the woods, by the mountains that bordered the edge of Bayville. Knowing it was risky, Kurt asked, "What are we doing here?"

To his surprise, Gambit just parked the bike, saying, "We're here to find something very special, _Bleu_."

Kurt got off first, asked as Gambit dismounted, "What?"

"You'll see." came the cryptic reply. He looked at the Cajun, and saw that his eyes were glittering in the darkness. "Now come." Remy spoke softly, as if fearing to be overheard, and his breath plumed before him. The temperature was dropping fast. Kurt wasn't bothered, but Remy didn't waste time in starting to walk, keeping himself warm by moving.

They walked into the woods and faced a cliff-side. Remy pointed upwards and Kurt nodded. About 200 feet up was a tiny dark spot, but Kurt could tell that it meant a cave entrance. He put a hand on Remy's shoulder and they both vanished in a puff of smoke. They reappeared at the entrance of the cave, which was about eight feet tall. Both able to see easily in the darkness, they could tell that the cave extended deeper into the mountainside, going straight for about 50 yards before turning. Without a word, they started walking. The tunnel led them through curves and dips for over an hour and a half. Both had no problem with it, Kurt's agility making it an easy hike, while Gambit was toned from years of experience.

Eventually, Kurt began to notice that on the walls were funny carvings. He didn't stop, but looked at them as they walked, studying them. They were mostly stick-figures and leaves, trees, animals and other simple stuff, but every now and again, there was a repeated picture. It looked like a pointy rock. He shrugged and followed Remy as he walked on, either not seeing the drawings or ignoring them. The tunnel finally opened up to a huge cavern, about the size of a baseball diamond. It was bare but for the middle of it. There was a pillar of stone there, about ten feet high and twenty wide, shaped like an enormous brick.

Coming closer, it became evident that it wasn't natural. The sides were too smooth, the corners looking like they had been made with a ruler. Kurt put his hand to it and it felt smooth as glass, but so much colder. It was metallic. He looked quizzically at Gambit, who withdrew from his thieving pouch a small hammer and chisel, circling the block. Kurt followed, asking, "What is it?"

Gambit found a spot and kneeling, began to work, chiseling off bits and flakes of metal as he answered, "It's what we came for."

The teleporter looked it over and said, "I can't 'port something that big. I'll kill myself."

Remy chuckled darkly as he hit harder, saying, "Easy, _Bleu_. I'm not asking you to transport it. We just need what's inside it. _If_ I can get it open!"

Kurt looked back at the block. How on earth did Remy want to try and open this thing? It was solid metal! It was a wonder he was chipping it at all! Wait… Metal? "Why didn't Magneto come and get this thing? He can manipulate it."

The thief chuckled, replying, "Because he's lazy, that's why." Kurt smiled at that and was silent as Remy kept working. After twenty minutes, he'd actually gotten a good 6 inches into the metal and had uncovered a weird little keyhole. He then put the hammer and chisel away and withdrew an oddly-shaped key from his pocket. He put it in and turned it. There was an echoing creaking sound as the brick suddenly fell apart. Kurt quickly 'ported out of the way while Remy back-flipped to safety, both watching the hunk of metal cautiously.

In the middle of what used to be a solid metal block now lay several shards of a weird red-purple crystal. It glowed softly in the darkness, bathing them in its light. Gambit started to walk towards it, but Kurt got there first, a soft _bamf_ the only sound in the silence. He stood beside the crystals, reaching out to touch, asking, "What are they?"

A steel pole whacked his hand and he yelped, withdrawing it. Gambit gave him a thin smile, saying with a playful scolding tone, "Ah-ah! _Ne les touche pas, Bleu_. _[Don't touch, Blue.]_ " and collapsed his Bo Staff while Kurt rubbed the injured hand, muttering in German. He then kneeled and got a glove out of his pocket, sliding it over the finger-less ones. He then began to pick up the crystals and put them into a leather sack, careful not to move them too fast or let them touch him. He spent the next ten minutes doing this, shifting bits of metal to find any pieces that had escaped, and finally closed a leather sack holding over four pounds of the crystals. Kurt sighed and held out his hand, knowing already what Gambit would want him to do. But Gambit surprised him by chuckling, " _Non_. Not this time." and held the bag himself. Kurt gave no further argument and they walked out the way they had come in.

As they left the cavern they began to notice how much the temperature had dropped. It was easily down into the 20's now (F) and still dropping, and the wind only made it worse. Gambit closed his trench-coat and huddled down inside it, shivering slightly. Kurt wasn't much better off. While his fur gave him some protection from the cold, this was too much! His tail quivered as his teeth chattered. "Not fun…" he muttered quietly and thought he heard Remy laugh softy. But maybe he had imagined it.

They reached the bike shortly, and both were shivering violently. Remy paused to put the bag under the seat, then started up the bike. Kurt crawled on and clutched at Remy's body, trying to warm himself against the older man. Remy then started the engine and they rode off as snow began to fall. After an hour of riding, the snow had increased to big thick flakes, the kind that will fall hard and for a long time. Both were shivering despite being pressed together, and Kurt called out over the rushing wind, "We should pull into a hotel or something!" He had long ago curled his tail around him, sliding the barb under his thigh to try and keep it warm, but it wasn't working very well.

Remy gave a nod and they pulled onto the highway, heading toward town. But the storm got worse as they went and more than once on turns, Kurt felt the tires skid ever-so-slightly under them. The wind picked up it's pace and Kurt ducked his head down, shoving it between Remy's shoulders blades again, trying to protect his ears and nose from being frozen off. Remy's fingers, where they were bare to the elements, were almost as blue as Kurt's and that _wasn't_ a good thing.

Suddenly though, everything spun as the front tire hit a patch of black ice. It was a confusing moment. One minute, they had been riding along just fine, the next they were thrown forwards and the bike fell on it's side like a slain beast.

Kurt rocketed forward, hit the road, slid and tumbled, coming to a halt only when he hit a snow bank. It had all happened too fast for him to teleport. He looked up, feeling a warm liquid trickle down his face. He was bleeding, but he ignored it as he looked at the scene before him.

Remy, because of his position at the front end of the bike, had gotten a leg caught under the bike and while it hadn't broken anything, he had just had over half a ton of motorcycle fall on top of him. Kurt ran to him, slid and hit a nearby tree. He shook blood from his face, wiping it from his eyes and he carefully 'ported to the thief's side. Gambit was unconscious, pinned under the bike. Kurt quickly touched him and 'ported him out from under the hunk of metal, trying to wake him. He had no idea where they were and so he couldn't 'port to town.

He saw Remy wasn't going to wake up anytime soon and considered his options. He could leave Remy here and try to find help, but with the snow, he doubted that the Cajun would survive. He couldn't stay here, though. He was freezing too! Because he had such a fast metabolism, it meant that Kurt had no body fat to help keep him warm.

Kurt looked up, trying to see through the storm, but it was not possible. He then looked straight up, and 'ported. He appeared about fifty feet up and quickly, before gravity could claim him, looked around, trying to find shelter. He caught a glimpse of a car about half a mile away and quickly 'ported back to the ground.

He then pulled Remy so one arm lay over his shoulder and pulled him to his feet. Remy groaned and leaned on his heavily, slurring. Kurt tried to wake him, but Remy just went limp. Kurt then began to walk the mutant towards the car he had seen. But upon getting there, his hopes fell. It was a broken-down relic, abandoned for what looked like years. Kurt chewed his lip nervously. Remy wasn't even shivering anymore and Kurt was lost in the woods.

He then sighed and made the best of it. He 'ported them into the backseat of the car, where it was large enough to accommodate them both. He lay Remy down, but realized a problem. There was a blanket in the car, but it was only enough for one person. What could he do?

An idea came to him, but it was desperate. But as Remy gave a rattling breath, Kurt decided it was worth it. He then gently took the other mutant's trench coat off, wrapping it around his own body. It was still warm from the thief's body. He then concentrated and quickly snatched up the now tiny body, cradling it to him as he used his tail to wrap himself with the trench-coat and blanket. He gently rubbed at the body in his hand, trying to warm it with careful friction. It worked and Remy curled up by himself, shivering mightily. Kurt grinned. At least he was sure that the Cajun was alive now. Kurt gently cupped his hands around the thief and held him close, sharing his body heat.

But the situation wouldn't work. Because of Remy, Kurt couldn't curl up enough for the blanket and coat to cover him, so he was shivering just as badly as the tiny thief. If he didn't figure something out soon, they'd _both_ freeze. A solution perked up in his mind, but he winced and tried to think of something else. But he could think of nothing else and grinned as he muttered quietly, "He's going to kill me for this." He then gently put the tiny thing into his mouth.

He searched around and found an old bit of branch and as he curled up tightly and warmly, he stuck it between his teeth like a pipe-stem, ensuring airflow. It was the best course he could think of. This way, Remy would be warm and so would Kurt.

The teleporter then grinned and sighing deeply, went to sleep.

Remy woke early the next morning, curled up tightly. He moaned and winced as it made his head hurt. What had happened last night? He remembered going to get the crystals with Nightcrawler, then the ride back and the accident. Where was he?

He shifted a little and realized that he was nice and warm. He smiled and guessed that the blue teleporter had found a hotel for them or something and had snuck them into a room. But if he was in a room, why were there no sheets on his body? Why was he still in uniform, though minus his trench coat with his valuable cards? His body tensed as he opened his eyes.

Kurt woke to a vicious kick inside his mouth and quickly sat up, throwing off the blanket and coat as he hastily spat the Cajun out. Remy fell ungracefully, sprawling on the sleeve of his coat, wet and angry and scared. He quickly got up and started yelling at Kurt in French, who stared at him blankly before saying, "Umm… English?"

Remy then switched languages, never stopping his rant. "How DARE you! After all I've done for you, you try to off me at the first chance you get, eh? You ungrateful demon! I swear, if you try that again I'll charge your clothes and splatter you all over the room! Got it, _bleu_?!" He then stopped, panting and shaking.

Kurt then blinked, saying, "You're welcome for saving your life."

Remy stopped mid-scowl, asking, " _Quoi? [What?]_ "

Kurt then shed the two layers he had covered himself with and saw that the rest of the inside of the car was covered with a medium-thick layer of icy frost. He pointed to the white ice, saying, "See? It was that, or we both froze."

The thief then asked hesitantly, "So… you weren't…"

"No. I wasn't going to hurt you." Kurt supplied. But then he grinned at the little mutant, adding with a fanged grin, "Though I won't say I wasn't tempted. You taste great." He licked his lips, and Remy's eyes got wide. But Kurt chuckled and sitting up, began to stretch like a cat, purring, "Relax. I won't eat you."

Remy visibly relaxed, his shoulders loosing their tenseness. But then he began to shiver. The cold was affecting him again. Kurt smiled and beckoning him to come, began to dry him off using an edge of the blanket. As the blue mutant worked, Remy asked, "And why aren't you putting me back to normal?"

Kurt rubbed a finger on his head, messing up his hair as he chuckled, "Because you're cute like this."

Though he would normally be pleased at being called cute, Remy scowled and huffed.

As soon as they were done, Kurt grabbed Gambit, and 'ported them both outside, where he put Remy back to his proper height. Remy swayed, the dizziness following such changes making the world spin before him. Kurt giggled at his expression, and Remy glared at him, walking off to prove he was fine. And falling over into a snowdrift.

After some time, they finally got back to the bike, which was buried under half a foot of snow. They dug it out, checked that their bounty was still there, then started it and let it warm up. To pass the time, they sat on the edge of the road, not looking at each other. For a while, Remy would pick up pebble, charge them and chuck them into the road, watching the fire-cracker-sized explosion. Finally, he asked, "So… You do that often?"

Kurt, who was curled up on the blanket (he had brought it with them) looked up, asking, "What?"

"What do you think?" Remy glared at him, his red eyes blazing with indignation.

The teleporter let out a sigh, asking, "Oh, come on, Gambit! You're still sore about me saving your life?"

" _Non_ , I'm sore as to _how_ you saved my life." Remy quipped, charging another pebble. He then asked sternly, "What if you had rolled over?"

Kurt smiled, understanding the Cajun's concerns and said while snuggling down into the blanket again, "I don't roll over. I curl up and stay that way all night. Have all my life." He then shut his eyes, signaling an end to the conversation.

For a while, Remy let him be, the soft explosions the only sound besides the rumbling purr of the warming motorcycle, the dripping of the melting ice and the wind whistling in the trees. But then Remy's accented voice added to the world as he asked, '"Why'd you do it?"

Kurt froze, knowing he couldn't say why. Gambit would think him soft and that would lead to some serious trouble. So the blue mutant leered up at the Cajun, grinning, "Well, I couldn't go back to Magneto _alone_. He would have cut me open." He rolled enough for his stomach to be exposed and traced a finger across it, grinning before curling up again.

But Gambit wasn't fooled and stared at Kurt, red eyes glowing softly as he said bluntly, "You're lying."

"N-no I'm not." came the soft protest. Remy grinned and said while pointing, " _Bleu_ , your tail's twitching."

Kurt looked and saw that indeed, his barb was writhing in the snow, flicking up small amounts as it expressed his anxiety. He glared at it, growling out, "Traitor." He sighed and then said quickly, "Fine. I didn't want to let you die. There. Happy now?"

"Why?"

The question was innocent and simple. Worth answering, right? "Because I'm a softy like that." Kurt muttered, curling up tighter.

Remy then cocked an eyebrow, saying, "But when we steal…" He let the sentence trail off, obviously implying Kurt's part of the job when they stole.

Kurt then grinned at Remy, fangs bared as he purred in his most dangerous tone, "I'm not soft _all_ the time."

Remy stared at him, trying to see if he was playing or being serious, but Kurt had turned away, curling up again. They sat in silence for a while before Remy got up and checked the bike, deeming it ready. They both got on, and Kurt grinned as he allowed his tail to slither forwards and wrap around Remy's waist. The Cajun froze and then growled out, " _Bleu_ , get your tail back on your end of the bike before I blow it off." A card was suddenly in his other hand, glowing a soft purple-ish red. Kurt laughed and hugged Remy tighter, withdrawing his tail slowly, tickling Gambit as he intentionally dug it between his ribs. Remy restrained himself from laughing, though he did grin. He then reached and smacked the barb, growling, "Knock it off."

Kurt then chuckled, "Bite me." but obeyed.

After several hours of riding, they got back to the base, where Magneto was furious at them not reporting sooner. Gambit soothed him, presenting him with the sack, saying, " _Doucement [Easy]_. We had some motor trouble."

Magneto glared at him, but took the bag and stalked off, silent.

Gambit then called out, " _Je t'en prie! [You're welcome!]_ " He walked back to his room to find Nightcrawler already there, up in the rafters, nibbling on a burger.

When Remy asked, the blue mutant grinned, "Pyro wasn't watching his plate." Remy shrugged and went into his bed, snuggling down into the covers.

* * *

In a different part of the base, Colossus stood patiently and silently under nearly ten tons of solid steel, holding the odd contraption up easily as Magneto floated above him, twisting pieces here and there, modifying it.

It was almost ready.


	19. Chapter 19

Kurt sighed in annoyance as he felt another tiny hit against his hand. The mutant he and Gambit had captured wasn't very pleased about being shrunk. Kurt tightened his grip, but was careful not to break any of the teeny-tiny bones. Magneto wanted a _live_ mutant, after all. _Why_ , though, was a question Kurt had no answer to.

But he was tired of trying to find answers, so when Magneto had given them their assignment, he had numbly followed the Cajun and did as he was told. He was tired. Tired of everything.

He followed the Cajun in the dark alley, cupping his hands over their prize. He was tired. Kurt yawned silently, wishing he could go to bed. It must have been around 1 in the morning. They had to get 'home' before anyone saw them. Idly, Kurt realized that if he were still with the X-Men, he wouldn't have to worry. He could just turn his inducer on and he'd be fine. His muscles tightened.

But he _couldn't_ go back, could he? Scott had exiled him! Banished him! **_Condemned_** him! It was all  Scott's fault!

But the anger that flared up died just as quickly. As much as he wanted to, Kurt knew he couldn't blame Scott. He had _chosen_ to kill those jocks. He sighed deeply, knowing that the blame rested solely on him and him alone.

But still, if those stupid guys hadn't tried to hurt his friend, none of this would have happened. Stupid humans. Stupid, scared, weak, arrogant humans!

Kurt's tail began to swish strongly as his anger built up again, like a river against a dam. It was all the fault of the humans! If they hadn't been so cruel to mutants, none of this would have ever happened!

The little mutant in his hand started to squirm more violently, making noises like the squeaks of a mouse. He thought back to his earlier triumphs, and remembered in particular the night he had tasted blood for the first time. How delicious it had tasted, how yummy it had smelled! He could smell it now and he licked his lips, grinning...

" _BLEU!_ "

Remy's sharp cry brought Kurt back to the present. He had stopped walking and was just standing there, grinning at his thoughts, eyes half-lidded. His grin faded when he saw the look of horror and anger on Gambit's face and, confused, asked, " _Was? [What?]_ "

Remy's eyes were glowing like coals as he barked, " _CON!_ _Regardes qu'es-ce que tu as fais! [Idiot! Look what you've done!]_ "

Kurt didn't understand the Frenchman's words, but then realized that his fingers felt wet and the smell of blood tantalized his nostrils. He looked down and winced. He had transferred all his anger into his fist and bloody flesh dripped from his knuckles. The sight and smell of blood perked up some primal part of him, and he found himself wanted to snap the body up.

Kurt winced at these thoughts and bit his lip. He looked at the Cajun, stuttering out, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I was thinking and it ran away with me! I'm sorry!"

Remy came forwards and grabbed Kurt's wrist, careful not to get blood on his hand and growled, "Look, _Bleu_. I know we haven't done a score together for a while now and that you don't get as much food as you're used to, but that doesn't mean you can help yourself at the first opportunity you get!"

"I wasn't going to eat him!" Kurt protested, coloring for reasons he didn't know. "I was just thinking and I got mad and I guess I squeezed."

Gambit stared at him for a long time, and then released him and walked back down the way they had come, saying, "Well, clean yourself up and let's go. We have to get another." Kurt obeyed, sucking the mutilated body into his mouth and then lapping the blood from his skin and fur.

This time, they found a young girl who fought Gambit with blades of purple energy. It being confirmed that she was a mutant, Gambit knocked her aside and then jumped out of the way and Kurt leapt, grabbing the girl around the waist and crashing her into a wall, which rendered her unconscious. Kurt then concentrated and Gambit watched in fascination as the body shrank. He had seen it happen many times before, but it still amazed him every time.

As Kurt picked up the now-tiny girl, Remy held out his hand, saying, "Not this time, _bleu_. _I'm_ going to hold her."

Kurt frowned, but then his shoulders drooped as he obeyed, handing over his catch.

That night, Kurt was curled up in the rafters of Remy's room, dozing. The Cajun had told him to stay put and then had left. Kurt had been curious, of course, but had obeyed, purring softly as he slept.

Suddenly, through the base, everything shuddered lightly.

Kurt jerked awake, yawning. The reverberation came again and his curiosity peeked its head up. What on earth was that? Kurt 'ported down to the floor and opened the door, looking out. He saw no one in the hallway, and decided that one look couldn't hurt anything. He followed the noises and the scents of the other mutants and found himself at the door to a huge room.

Until a few weeks ago, they had used the football field-sized room for practice and training. Kurt had been in there a few times where he had worked on his fighting skills by grappling with the wiry Cajun. It had reminded him of the Danger Room, except there were no machinery extras. Just piles of metal and junk for when Magneto would test them. But then Magneto had closed it, saying that no one was allowed inside. Kurt wanted to ask why, but a sharp jab to the ribs from Remy's elbow had quickly shut him up. Now he had a good idea as to why the room had been closed.

Dominating a good half of the room was an enormous machine. The machine was centered around a large chamber, about 7 feet high and 5 feet wide. Connected to the chamber were multitudes of wires and cables, each connected to some kind of control panel. The panels were fused (magnetically, probably) on the concave side of a huge cup, which was suspended over the chamber like a weird hat. Sparks were flying everywhere and there was an unpleasant odor of electrified air and rubber. Surrounding all of this were more cables and wires, but it was obvious that these were simply meant to give power to the huge machine, judging by the cracks and sparks coming from where they connected to the machine and the walls. Nearby was a medical table, like the kind used for autopsies.

As Kurt watched, Remy came forwards, marching the mutant they had kidnapped. She was barely conscious, unable to use her power and seemed drunk, her feet and motions uncoordinated. Remy guided her to the chamber, and gently slipped off her bonds before pushing her inside. The door hissed as it slid shut, hiding her from sight. Nearby, the four Acolytes stood at attention, watching and not moving.

Magneto strode before them, saying sternly, "Watch and witness the dawn of mutant supremacy!"

Kurt was confused by the old mutant's words, but then there was another reverberation that instead of happening once, drew out and turned into a loud frequency humming noise. Kurt winced. It hurt his ears and he could feel it shaking inside his bones. He crouched down, his tail tucking between his legs as he covered his sensitive ears. Maybe this was why Remy had wanted him to stay in the room.

As he cowered, the humming grew louder and more high-pitched. The panels surrounding the machine began to glow and a few of them were emitting sparks. The chamber was starting to glow and the girl's silhouette was easily visible. She was leaning against a wall, but as the light got brighter and the humming got louder, she began to beat against the door and Kurt could hear that she was screaming in pain. It made his fur and skin crawl to hear such a shrill sound. As he watched, her motions grew weaker, the light surrounding her glowing so brightly that it grew difficult to see her.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and the light seemed to become a liquid as it streamed outwards and upwards. It hit the panels and was captured and absorbed, the panels now glowing a soft green color.

At a nod from Magneto, Remy went back to the chamber and pushed a button. The door slid open and the girl fell at his feet, barely breathing and not moving. Remy bent down and picking her up, brought her to the table, laying her flat. Magneto stood over the girl and gestured lightly. A syringe flew up of its own accord, the metal tip quivering as it floated over the girl's body. It stopped over her arm and with a sudden motion, buried two inches of cold metal into warm flesh. The girl gave a weak cry, but even before she was done, the metal withdrew, its contents emptied into the mutant. She began to struggle and Kurt realized that Magneto must have given her a chemical to counter the tranquilizer they had given her.

She leapt upright, balancing on the table in a fighting stance. Magneto tilted his head slightly and Sabertooth leapt, roaring. The girl extended an arm, but then leapt aside. Then instead of attacking, she stared at her arm. Obviously, she had tried to use her power, but found herself unable. "What happened to me?" she said quietly, rubbing the backs of her hands, where the purple blades had once emerged.

Magneto stood over her, stating coldly, "Your powers have been drained." He turned to Gambit, saying, "I want no evidence left behind."

Remy grinned evilly and took the girl by the arm, pulling her to her feet. She didn't resist, still stunned. The Cajun began to march her from the room, saying with a leer, " _Bleu_ will be happy."

Kurt stared, stunned. Magneto's machine could take a mutant's power? Why?

As he watched, Pyro asked "So, boss, whatcha planning this time?"

Magneto went to the machine and pushed a couple buttons, adjusting and modifying as he answered over his shoulder, "It is time the X-Men realized who is the superior race. If they don't…" The machine gave a whine as the panels glowed a bright green, the contained energy straining to be free.

Kurt's eyes grew big. The older mutant was planning to drain the others of their powers!

He heard footsteps approaching and knew Remy was coming. He ran and then 'ported into his room, and quickly assumed his sleeping position, looking like he had never moved. Soon enough, Remy walked in. He tugged at Kurt's tail, which was hanging down from the rafters. Kurt played perfectly the part of a sleeper waking as he mumbled, "Gambit?" The Cajun thrust the girl into the room and she let out a yelp as she sprawled on the cold floor. Kurt looked down at her, then at Gambit, a mask of hopefulness firmly in place.

The Cajun grinned and backing out, said, "You know what to do." before shutting the door.

Kurt watched the girl for a while. He was hungry, but he was also curious. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

She spun around, trying to find out where his voice had come from, and finally looked up. She stiffened at the sight of him, a demon hidden in the shadows, his golden eyes glowing. She gulped hard and then asked shakily, "Where am I?"

Kurt winced. He couldn't answer this, and shook his head. She seemed to understand and sat down on the bed, holding herself. Kurt jumped down to her level, walking up to her on all fours. He stood and awkwardly held out a hand, saying, "I'm Nightcrawler."

She recoiled from his touch, screaming, "Don't touch me!"

He gave her a grin, saying, "Hey, I'm a mutant too. Relax."

"You're an assassin!" she spat.

"What?" "He told me that you're going to kill me!" she said, pointing out the door Remy had gone.

"Well…" Kurt hesitated. How could he tell her? Suddenly though, she doubled over and groaned, as if in pain. Kurt felt his natural care well up and sat next to her, one hand around her shoulders as he asked, "Hey… You okay?"

"It burns…" she gasped out, starting to shake violently.

"Burns?" Kurt repeated quietly, confused.

Suddenly she pushed him away from her and fell to the floor coughing. Blood came up, sluggish and a dark reddish-brown. A strong smell invaded the air and Kurt's sensitive nose felt overloaded. He winced openly, backing away from her, covering his face. She writhed on the floor, her screams growing louder. Kurt watched, horrified and scared. What on earth was happening?!

On her smooth skin, lesions like bloody lash marks were appearing. She scratched at them madly, blood flowing as she broke the fragile skin. The smell got worse. Kurt coughed and felt he would be sick. What was happening?! The girl moaned, her fingers smearing the brown colored blood over herself as she scratched, trying to tear the pain away from her. Kurt watched helplessly as she screamed shrilly. Suddenly though, she arched her back, a cry of pain ripping from her throat before she went limp and still.

The blue mutant was quiet for a long time before he ventured forwards, morbid curiosity prevailing over his disgust. Why did she suddenly look so fat? He went to Remy's side of the room and digging in a drawer, withdrew a knife. Kurt gulped hard, but went to the body and hesitantly poked an arm deep enough to draw blood. If she were still alive, she'd feel it and react. The only response he got was more brownish blood welling up from the cut and he winced from the odor. He then looked down at her body, which was swollen now. How had it grown so large so fast?

Suddenly, a split seemed to appear in the skin of her middle and the body split open, as if sliced with a knife, gore and brown blood splattering everywhere. Disgusted, Kurt found himself looking at the corpse. It was like a bomb had gone off inside of her. Everything was melted and oozing that thick brown blood. The basic structure of her insides was just _gone_. She had melted inside.

He recoiled, bolted to the trashcan and became sick.

Once he had control over his stomach, a good thirty minutes later, Kurt cleaned off the gore as best he could and ran from the room and tried to find Magneto. But he found the base empty and the lethal machine was gone.

Kurt 'ported into the kitchen, crying out, "Anyone?!" and found a note on the fridge from Remy: "Gone to work. Stay put." A part of Kurt grew angry at the brisk way Remy had addressed him, but another part panicked as he worked out Magneto's plan. He was planning on using the machine as an incentive to turn the X-Men to his side. Join, or be de-powered. He would probably use it on others as well, using it to turn thousands to his side. Once he did that, humanity and the mutants that opposed him wouldn't stand a chance.

Unfortunately, the Master of Magnetism didn't know that his machine killed. Kurt knew that he had to warn the others before Magneto got there.

As he 'ported, he prayed he wasn't already too late.

* * *

Scott grunted as he dodged a whirling blade ten feet in diameter. He hit the ground, rolled, got back up and blasted it. He heard a clanking behind him and sprang forwards, avoiding the swinging arm of the huge robot. He rolled to his back and using the floor as an impact absorber, opened his visor. He felt his body pressed backwards from the force he was expending, but the floor helped the beam become more powerful and the robot disintegrated in the high-energy beam.

"Simulation complete. Shutting down." a computer voice stated calmly as the Danger Room reset itself.

Scott stood up, refusing to acknowledge the burning pain in his legs, as he shouted to the command center, "No! Run it again!"

Jean's voice was soothing and gentle through the intercom as she stated, "Scott, you've done this six times now. You are taking a rest before you get hurt."

But Cyclops wouldn't take the hint and screamed angrily, "Dammit, Jean, run it _again_!" The next thing he knew, he was pinned to the floor, a heavy weight on his chest and arms and legs. He tossed his head as he tried to get loose, letting all his frustration and anger build up as he voiced a cry. The weight covering him wasn't tangible, but was something he couldn't touch, and therefore, couldn't remove. Frustrated and feeling that it wasn't fair, he fought, cursing loudly.

"I'm not letting go." Jean's voice sounded tensed and pitying and sad.

Scott glared up at her, and finally turned away from her eyes, muttering, "Fine. Five minutes. And set it up a level higher next time!"

* * *

As he rested, he fumed. Kurt had lied to them! Distantly, he thought about all the times the former X-Man had gone to the movies late at night, returning and denying dinner. Had he really had dinner in town, or had he become a nightly murderer?

He let his head come forwards to rest in his hands, feeling drained. The only time he had felt this bad was the time he and Alex had blasted Asteroid M into dust. As he had poured out his power, he had felt like Rogue was draining him, sucking his life out of him. As much as he hated to admit it, Scott couldn't yet handle letting go of large doses of his powers. A little blast here and there were fine, but a huge pour of energy? Too many and he was sure he'd go unconscious.

But he welcomed it. Unconsciousness would drive away thought. And he didn't want to think. He didn't want to think about how Kurt had, in cold blood, killed those young men. Just killed them without a second thought.

Scott shivered, remembering that evening. How casually the German had treated the whole thing, as if cannibalism wasn't a big deal. Now that he thought about it, Scott felt his blood grow cold.

Duncan.

Kurt had been the last one to see him. Had Kurt killed him too? Were the German's three-fingered hands covered in innocent blood? How much was the teleporter hiding from them?

His head swam and it ached, both from his draining training runs and from his thoughts. Jean's hesitant, "Scott? It's ready." was a welcome relief. It meant more training, more pain to drive away the pesky burden of thinking. Scott crouched and waited for the program to boot up, already running the combat though his mind. As he charged the robots, the problem of the blue mutant was shoved from his mind.

For the moment, anyway. He knew it would come back, but for now, as he cracked his fist against the metallic skull of a robot, sending it skittering across the scuffed floor, he let himself forget.

After ten more runs, Jean sighed as she watched Scott walk out of the room. He was limping slightly but he refused help, growling warningly at her not to touch him. She followed him to the bathroom nonetheless, checking to make sure he didn't fall and hurt himself.

Satisfied he was all right, she went down into the kitchen, boiling water for tea. There was a whoosh and Quicksilver appeared right across from her. He appeared tired and rightly so. He had yet to sleep a night through without waking up the rest of them with shrill cries from his nightmares. "Hi." he said bluntly.

"Hello." Jean replied wearily, her mind still focused on Scott.

"Whatcha drinking?" the speed demon inquired, toying with a loose thread in the tablecloth.

Jean got up and poured the hot water into the mug, then added the teabag, saying, "Tea. Want some?"

Pietro shook his head, saying, "Nope. Messes with me too much. Makes me slow." He glanced vaguely upwards, hearing water running in the shower, then asked Jean quietly, "How many times did he run that thing?"

The redhead took a long drink before answering, "Too many times. He's exhausted now."

"Why?" Pietro questioned.

"He realized we were right. About…" She grimaced, still slightly unwilling to put a face to the crime.

"Fuzzy?" Pietro asked.

Jean nodded, saying, "Exactly."

But Pietro sprang upright, saying, as he pointed out the window, "No! Fuzzy!"

Jean looked up at Pietro in confusion when a familiar blue presence entered her mind. She spun on the spot just as Kurt 'ported into the kitchen. His uniform was gone and in its place was a black T-shirt and shorts, allowing much of his blue skin to be revealed. It made sense, though, because even in the dimming light, Kurt was a little hard to see. Outside after dark, he'd be invisible if it weren't for his eyes, which glowed as he quickly scanned the room.

She and Pietro jerked as Kurt looked at them, but his gaze wasn't menacing. If anything, it was scared and worried. He then asked them, "Where's Cyclops?! I _have_ to talk with him!"

Jean tried to read his mind and recoiled at images of blood and death. Had he killed yet another?! The psychic felt fear flowing from Pietro's mind, but it was quickly replaced by a burning anger, and she unintentionally picked it up and let it flow her as well, sparking her own anger. Angrily, she shouted, "Get out of our house, demon!"

Kurt saw her hair starting to puff up, as it always did when she was preparing for a serious battle, and he held up his hands, backing up as he pleaded, "Wait! I didn't come to fight!"

There was a white flash and Kurt was pinned to the wall by Pietro, who had one arm around the teleporter's neck, snarling in his ear, "Yeah, well guess what, furball, I wanna fight and this time, _I_ have the upper hand and unlike you, I won't show mercy."

As he began to squeeze, Kurt 'ported out of his grasp, hugging the ceiling as he shouted, "Magneto's coming!"

Both teens paused, Jean asking, "What?"

Kurt quickly explained, "He's made a machine that drains powers, but it'll kill whoever it's used on!"

"Why would he use it if it kills?" Pietro questioned, cautious of getting too close.

The teleporter deemed it safe to come down and as he crawled down the wall like a lizard, he said, "He doesn't _know_ it kills yet! I can't find him to tell him, so I came to warn you! Please listen!" As soon as his two odd feet were on the floor, Jean grabbed him with her powers. At the last second he tried to 'port, guessing her intent, but just as he slipped into wherever he went when he 'ported, Jean literally, just caught him by latching to his tail, the last part of him to disappear into intangible-ness.

Kurt gave a shrill cry of pain and reversed the 'port to reappear to them, upside-down and now unable to move, to 'port, to escape. He hung before the two mutant teens, stiff and his eyes wide.

"Jean. Put him down."

Both looked up as Scott entered the room, wearing his uniform. Jean did as told and Kurt flipped to land on his feet, he ran to Scott and started to say, "Scott, listen! Magne-"

But with a gurgle, stopped as he was grabbed around the throat and slammed into a wall.

He put his hands on Scott's which was snug around his neck, but didn't try to work it off or 'port. Scott leaned down close to him, and breathed, "Get out."

" _Was?_ " the German asked, his native language breaking through.

Somehow, this simple slip into another language infuriated Scott and he squeezed slightly, saying in a tone Logan would be jealous of, "Get out and stay out, Kurt. You're not welcome here anymore."

He let go and backed away from Kurt, but the teleporter didn't obey and followed him for a few steps, saying, "Wait, you've GOT to listen to me! Please! I came to help you!"

Scott whirled around, barking, "Oh, like you helped me? By killing _four_ _people_!?"

Kurt winced and said softly, "Please. Listen and let me help you."

"I'd rather die first." Scott stated bluntly, and distantly, Kurt saw the other two nodding.

He felt tears well up and he screamed, "That's _exactly_ what will happen if Magneto catches you, Scott!"

Scott ignored him and walked out of the kitchen into the lobby, pointing to the front door, his command obvious.

The blue mutant refused and said while sobs threatened to choke him, "You're my best friend in the world! I wouldn't hurt you, and I don't want anything to happen to you! Ple-"

At a nod from Scott, Pietro had zipped forwards and clothes-lined the blue mutant, knocking him backward by ten feet. Kurt slammed against the front doors, groaning. He rubbed his head and looked up at the three mutants. Jean floated behind Scott while Pietro stood beside him, his usual smug grin in place. Cyclops glared down at his former teammate and friend, saying, "Get. Out." Each syllable was punctuated by a step forwards on the tall mutant's part, while Kurt just stood up slowly. Scott walked to be right in front of Kurt and the younger mutant titled his head back to maintain eye contact. The leader of the X-Men then growled, " ** _Now._** "

"Scott… PLEASE!" the teleporter pleaded but then he felt Jean's invisible grasp again. He was held still as a white blur surrounded him; blows, kicks and punches landing everywhere. Kurt wanted to cry out, but couldn't. Just as this ended and Kurt was dropped gracelessly to the floor, he looked up to see something he'd never thought he'd see; Scott's eyes.

For a split second he saw the soft green irises before the blast caught him full on, blasting him backwards through the glass and over fifty feet out onto the lawn. He flew backwards, the energy coursing through him painfully before it stopped and he kept going before hitting a tree. He felt like his back would collapse from the impact, but then he fell forwards, tears flowing down his face from the pain. He looked up blearily at the mansion and saw the three teens glaring at him.

Kurt hung his head, accepting defeat and 'ported, the wind blowing his smoke away, erasing any evidence of his 'port.

* * *

Scott watched without any emotion as the blue traitor 'ported off the lawn. He turned around and went back inside. But as he turned from the door, Pietro yelped. Scott turned, expecting to find Kurt trying, yet again, to get them to believe one of his many lies, but instead froze at seeing Magneto standing there, his henchmen nearby.

"You!" Pietro shouted, running forwards.

Magneto looked at his son, saying coldly, "Pietro, leave. Now."

But the speed demon hesitated near his father, asking, "What are you doing?"

"Do not question me!" the man barked and with a sharp slap, sent Pietro sprawling. Pietro _could_ have dodged the blow, but hadn't.

Scott took charge and came forwards, hand on his visor as he asked, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I come with an invitation." The metallic mutant said softly and from out of nowhere, two syringes flew at the two teens. Caught off guard, both got the needles' in their bodies and the sedatives worked fast. They collapsed.

Magneto them looked at his Acolytes, saying, "Take them all. Leave no one." They nodded and each grabbed a box of syringes and stalked into the mansion.

From the wall, Kurt watched; tears running down his furry face.


	20. Chapter 20

Once back at the base with their catch, Kurt was given his holowatch and pushed out the door by Gambit, who ordered him not to come back until it was nighttime. Kurt obeyed numbly, activating the watch and going to the park. He sat at the bench where he had had his talk with Todd, and he suddenly realized he hadn't heard from Todd since then.

But again, he found he didn't much care. The only thing he wanted right now was to be back at the base. But _why_ did he want to be there? To watch as Scott got his just desserts, or to save the other mutant?

Both cases whirled in his mind, and he found it horribly difficult to choose between them. He wanted to see Scott suffer as he had suffered. He wanted him to see that he wasn't always right. That he _could_ be wrong sometimes.

But at the same time, he didn't want Scott to think he had abandoned him. After all, Kurt still liked him in some deep corner of his mind.

Kurt fidgeted, wanting to relieve this terrible tension inside him. It itched at him; this indecision, this uncertainty. He wanted to cause pain, yet at the same time, wanted to prevent it. His mind was caught in a violent tussle between his normal kind side and his newer sadistic side, both struggling for dominance.

He bent over, holding his head. It hurt him physically, giving him a pounding headache. Why was it so difficult? Such a choice had once been easy for him, but now…

Kurt struggled with the Nightcrawler within him, trying to make things black and white again, but it was all a mix of grays and red. He was confused, tired and in pain. Scott's optic blast still ached where it had knocked him against the tree. He wanted to forget about this for a while. Just wash all thought away.

Then his head snapped up, Nightcrawler whispering to him. He wanted to get rid of his worries and he knew exactly how. He quickly got up, and then walked down to the end of the park, where the trees were thicker and denser. Perfect. He memorized the place, to return to later, and then carefully 'ported himself downtown. Luckily, despite the fact it was about noon, Kurt was able to snag three young men who had been lounging around an alley. He grinned as he snuck up behind them and shrunk them.

For a while, he let them look around them confused. Kurt perched above them, holding his chin in his hand, grinning. They were so cute! He then purred softly and they looked up at him. In unison, they froze. Kurt felt his tail start to twitch were it was hidden curled around his waist. That powerful feeling was flooding through him again, pushing out all other thoughts. It was so nice. No more worry, no more bothers. Just power and hunger.

Kurt smiled down at the three guys, and one of them passed out. Kurt heard footsteps coming, and grabbed the two guys, his tail wrapping firmly around the unconscious one, and 'ported them to his spot in the park. Upon reappearing, Kurt spent over twenty minutes making sure that he'd be left alone. He was in a center of a round circle of bramble bushes, their thorns old and long. They'd be alone. He put his catch down and turned off his watch.

One of the teens, wearing a black t-shirt, was sitting up, his back to Kurt, asking in serious confusion, "Dude, what's going on?"

One wearing a red jacket was shaking their third companion, asking, "Matt? You alive there, dude?"

'Matt' sat up, holding his head as he moaned, "Ohh… My head…"

Kurt then grinned, and purred, "It would have been nicer to leave him asleep."

All three heads turned to look at him. He was lying on his side, concave to them, his head resting sideways on his crossed arms. He grinned, showing his fangs. Predictably, the three teens let out a loud cry of surprise in unison, though it was just a loud squeak to Kurt. He just grinned, his tail flicking near his preys. 'Matt' stared at the barbed tail, then up at Kurt, taking in his fur and blue skin, and asked shrilly, "What the hell ARE you?!"

"I'm a mutant." Kurt replied calmly.

"A mutie?!" Matt repeated. He suddenly seemed angry and shouted, "Back off, you freak!"

His two companions were cowering, one of them hissing, "Matt! Shut up!" fearfully as he watched the giant before them. Kurt grinned at them, and they crouched lower, like they were trying to sink into the ground.

Kurt's golden eyes blazed as he felt his hands quiver. Just think: A simple move on his part, a swat or a stamp, and he could easily kill them. The power went to his head like a drug and he began to purr thicker, his tail flicking faster, and his toes clawing at the ground. Kurt suddenly snapped his tail forward and wrapped it snugly around Matt's waist.

The teen froze, then struggled, shouting and cursing. He pushed strongly at the tail wrapping tightly around him, trying to squirm free, but Kurt just shut his eyes, purring deeply. Matt's struggles were so light, so teasing against his skin. It was wonderful! Kurt's eyes snapped open and he winked at Matt, licking his lips. Matt didn't notice. He was too busy cursing and wriggling to notice he had moved closer to Kurt's mouth. But he noticed pretty quickly when Kurt blew on him, his warm breath rushing over him. Matt stopped shouting and looked up, and his expression was priceless.

Kurt grinned and sat up, lifting Matt high above his head. He licked his lips again, exaggerating the motion, and Matt's eyes grew huge. The blue mutant then purred loudly and released his hold. He caught the small body perfectly, snapping his teeth shut quickly on the frantic struggles. Kurt lay back down, rolling lazily to his back as one hand rubbed at his stomach and the other clutched at the ground, his nails leaving deep ruts in the soil. He whimpered, feeling the power wash over him, fill him, envelope him. He felt the tiny, weak struggles against his tongue, and it was absolutely wonderful. But then they began to fade, and Kurt quickly opened his mouth. He swore he could hear Matt gasping for breath when he gave in to his urge and swallowed hard and fast, snapping his mouth shut.

Kurt was silent for a minute, but then the struggles started, and he arched his back upwards, writhing in pleasure. He'd forgotten how GOOD that felt! Kurt wriggled; his blue hand rubbing so hard at his stomach that he thought he'd either bruise himself or rub the fur off. He could feel the squirms moving down into his body, and the sheer power drove him mad. Despite the fact he'd done this before, Kurt experienced everything as if for the first time. He gasped out in delight as the squirming body was pushed down completely, and then the wriggles and squirms increased. Kurt rolled to his side, still rubbing, as he whimpered blissfully.

But then he heard squeaks, and opened his eyes reluctantly.

The other two teens were clutching tightly to each other, and looked terrified. Kurt felt his mouth water as he swiftly grabbed them both in his fist, panting softly, "You two are _perfect_ …"

"Let us go!" one of them pleaded, while the other cried, "PLEASE!"

Kurt was tempted to just finish his meal quickly, but he had always been a sucker for playing with his food. He rolled to his back and placed the two teens on his stomach. They struggled to stand, and Kurt giggled since the motion tickled him. He felt them shaking, and sighed deeply, drinking in the scent of their fear, so thick and potent, like heady wine.

Nightcrawler was in control, and Kurt had no problem with it. It was so nice to just let someone else have the responsibility. To follow instead of lead. And the best part was Kurt was getting all these wonderful sensations and he wasn't worrying about anything! No worries, no burdens!

Kurt then suddenly rolled to his side, spilling the two teens onto the grass. He leaned over them and while they struggled to run, Kurt's head dropped and angling his mouth, snapped it shut on the slower teen's waist, his fangs cutting deeply into his side.

The teen howled in pain and his friend spun around at the sound. Kurt kept his head up about four inches from the grass. The poor little teen wriggled madly, two powerful and sharp fangs buried deep in his left side, holding him off the ground. The kid cried out, tucking up his legs instinctively as he reached down and tried unsuccessfully to dislodge the foot-long fangs that had so easily punctured his body. Kurt tasted rich coppery blood on his tongue, felt it trickling down his chin, and with a whimper, snapped his teeth together. There was a slick, sucking sound and the kid fell into his ready palm, missing his right side below the ribcage. The pale bone of his hip was open to the world. Kurt chewed the tiny bit of meat delicately, savoring the taste, his tail swishing happily and eagerly in the grass.

The surviving teen watched in shock as Kurt chewed and swallowed, then went for the rest of the sobbing teenage, popping him into his mouth and chewing loudly, the cracks and snaps seeming to echo. As he began licking his hand clean of blood, Kurt rolled to his back, rubbing hard at his stomach as his purring shook his body. He heard soft sobbing and rolling a little, saw the last teen, instead of trying to run, had sat down and was crying brokenly. Kurt knew he should be feeling guilty, but instead, he got on all fours and circled the kid, asking smoothly, "Well, well. Only one left!"

The kid scooted around on his butt, trying to keep Kurt in front of him. Kurt kept stalking, crooning, "And your friends were _so_ tasty. I can't wait to see how  you taste!" The kid whimpered, tried to back up, but found his way blocked. Kurt curled up around the kid like a cat, the warm tail-barb cradling his back, bringing him closer to Kurt's face as he purred, "Well, there's only one way to find out, right?" Kurt licked his lips when there was a sudden streak of green and the kid vanished.

Kurt's head jerked up just in time to see Todd grinning at him, up in the tree's higher branches.

Kurt wanted to feel mad, but then again, there were still a few weak struggles inside his chest, so he lay down, indulging in them and watched as Todd jumped down next to him, giggling in a muffled tone at the squirms in his mouth. Todd then tipped his head back and gulped hard, then fell to the floor panting softly. Kurt grinned and whipped his face with his tail gently, saying in an accusing tone, "You stole my dinner."

Todd stuck out his green tongue at him, but then curled up tightly, moaning in pleasure. Softly, he panted out, "Ohh… Fu*k yeah… No wonder you just suck 'em down like that." He hugged himself tightly, mumbling to himself.

Kurt grinned at him, and gulped down some air before asking, "What are you doing out here?"

Todd shrugged, answering, "I was bored. No one's at home."

"What?" Kurt sat up a little, trying to ignore the scrabbles inside him.

"No one's home." Todd repeated. He then moaned again, soft and low, rubbing himself.

Kurt felt a soft guilt pat at his brain. He shouldn't be here. He should be trying to help Scott and the others. But then again, those wriggles felt **so** nice…

 _No! Stop that!_ He sat up, holding his head. He tried to think, but the Nightcrawler kept trying to distract him with thoughts of blood, of live food…

Kurt tried to push him out, trying to think. He felt that nagging thought in his mind again, urging him to go back to the base. But at the same time, the hungry portion of his body urged him to slip into a crowed subway car and have a proper feast. He struggled again, trying to think.

"Yo, fuzzy. You okay?" Todd's voice brought Kurt back to the present. He snapped to look at him. Todd then regarded him curiously, saying, "You're whimpering. It's kinda annoying."

Kurt glared at him, and sat up. He felt anew the motions inside him, and was suddenly irritated by them. Kurt tensed his muscles and belched softly, releasing all the air. The scrabbles began frantic, then swiftly faded. Now able to think, Kurt curled up on the grass and thought, long and hard while Todd lay next to him, not paying any attention to him.

Kurt looked down at his blue hand, and idly turned his hologram back on, putting on the mask. He stared at the now-pale skin for a very, very long time, his thoughts rolling back and forth, both sides trying to sway him in their direction.

One side said for him to take care of his best interests, to preserve his own life.

But the other half reminded him of past ties and friendships.

Todd suddenly realized that the sun was gone and opened his eyes to see Kurt standing over him. Todd stared, saying, "What?"

The teleporter then said firmly, "Todd, get up. I need your help."

* * *

Todd gasped reflexively as Kurt's 'port left him feeling a little sick. "Where are we?" he asked, shaking his head a little. They were in a small room with a bed and desk. Todd didn't recognize it. Kurt pushed Todd backwards, towards the bed, hissing, "Quiet. We're in the base. Now stay here and keep out of sight. I'll be right back." and ran out, shutting the door firmly behind him.

The frog mutant shrugged and sat on the bed, waiting. He didn't wait long before there was a noise outside the door. Todd quickly crawled under the bed, watching as a pair of boots walked in. He hardly dared to breathe as they walked about, the person gathering things around the room. They came to the bed and Todd flinched, but then they turned and the bed sagged as someone sat down.

Todd huffed silently, waiting for them to leave, hoping they didn't notice him.

There was a shuffling sound. The person was reading some papers, muttering to himself. After about ten minutes or so, the person got up, walking to the side of the room. Todd breathed a soft sigh of relief as the feet headed towards the door, but then they turned back, coming to the bed. Todd froze, thinking he'd been too loud, but the person just fiddled around in the bedside table drawer. Something was withdrawn and then the person went back on the bed, this time lying down, their feet lifting up and out of view. Then it was silent.

Todd was frozen, scared to move. What if the person woke up and found him as he was trying to escape? He shut his eyes, trying to be absolutely still and silent. He hoped Kurt would get back soon. Until then, he'd be still and quiet and undiscovered…

" _Regarde moi ça…_ "

Todd's eyes snapped open. A man was leaning over the side of the bed, staring at him with red and black eyes. He was smiling in a really bad way as he said smoothly, " _Salut._ "

The discovered frog mutant had only one thing to say in response: "Oh _sh*t_."

Kurt crouched in the shadows, watching. Magneto, Sabertooth and Pyro were all around the machine, looking it over. Nearby, sitting on the floor looking drugged, were several of the X-Men. Kurt looked and quickly counted: Scott, Jean, Kitty, Rogue, Evan, Bobby, and Jubilee. Seven people. The rest must have escaped.

Then he heard talking and crouched down, out of sight. Magneto left the machine and approached the X-Men, asking, "Well, Cyclops, have you considered my offer?"

Scott was still drugged, but still awake enough to answer firmly, "Yeah."

"And what is your answer?" Magneto looked smug.

Scott straightened, saying loudly, "Same as last time: **NO**."

Magneto's smile flickered and faded as he scowled. Kurt quickly scanned the area. Nearby, he saw the Brotherhood, minus Todd of course. Pietro was leaning against the side of the machine, grinning smugly at the captive X-Men. Kurt felt rage build up looking at Pietro. The kid just didn't learn, did he? Kurt then found himself licking his lips. Maybe he'd fix that at a later date. But then he looked at his former-teammates and knew he had to help them, banished or not.

Like a lizard, he began to creep down the wall towards them, silent as a shadow. He crept up to them, glad to see that no one had noticed him. The blue mutant blended into the shadows perfectly and was hidden behind the X-Men and quietly, slunk to Scott's back, nudging him. Scott turned and instantly found Kurt's tail covering his mouth, keeping him silent. His expression was confused, but then he saw the blue mutant and it hardened.

Kurt then muttered, "Next time, listen to me, okay? It would have made this a whole lot easier." The others had noticed Kurt now, but all were silent. Kurt then removed his tail, and said softly, "Listen quickly. I can't teleport you all at your current size. I'll kill myself and you included so…" He then gulped hard. Why was this so hard to say? He then crouched low to the floor, as if embarrassed, saying, "So I'll have to shrink you. I won't hurt you, I swear it!"

The X-Men all looked at each other, then at Scott, who was stiff and unreadable.

Kurt was about to plead again, when he heard metallic footsteps. Colossus was coming. Kurt quickly 'ported away, up to his hiding spot, looking down and thinking. Suddenly, he heard the door bang open at the other end of the room and everyone looked to see Remy walking towards them, marching a tied and gagged Todd.

Kurt stared and began to curse softly. No, no, no! The plan was ruined! Todd was supposed to help him get them out but now Kurt would be alone in his maneuver. That could complicate things.

Remy grinned, saying, "Look who I found in my room." Todd struggled, but the Cajun had a firm grip on him. He wasn't going anywhere. But then Kurt's blood froze as Remy continued, "He was in my locked room. I think you know as well as I do what's going on here."

Magneto picked up on this at once and quickly spun around, shouting, "Nightcrawler? Where are you?"

Kurt remained silent and Remy called out, "Come on, _Bleu_. Don't make this hard."

The metallic mutant then chuckled nastily and said quietly, "Oh he'll come. If he doesn't…" He gestured and Scott flew forwards, his metallic bonds on his ankles and wrists dragging him over the ground. Magneto then used his powers to hold Scott upright and a knife slipped out of a hidden scabbard and floated in front of Scott's throat. Magneto then said confidently, "I'll pass the machine on this pathetic mutant and just kill him."

Kurt remained in the shadows, thinking to himself, ' _He won't do it… He won't do it…_ '

Magneto then said, "Very well…" and then knife began to move closer to the exposed throat.

"NO!" Everyone looked up as Kurt 'ported down in front of Magneto, saying quickly, "I'm here! Don't kill him!"

"Why?" The mutant questioned. "He abandoned you. He banished you, Nightcrawler. He rejected you. The one who you said yourself was your friend."

Kurt suddenly looked strange, like he had just realized something. Scott gulped nervously as Kurt slowly stood up, thinking, his tail swishing back and forth.

Magneto then laughed very softly, saying, "Seems you were gravely mistaken." He lowered Scott to the ground and walked forwards, putting his hand on the blue mutant's shoulder, saying gently to him, "He's not your friend, Nightcrawler. He never was. He pretended to be, for all this time, but really he was just using you. Your teleportation and your new powers make you unbeatable and he just wanted those powers for his team, knowing he was weak against them." He saw the yellow eyes glow and he added with emphasis, "He _used_ you."

Scott saw those eyes turn cold and predatory and felt fear flood through him. Quickly, he pleaded, "Kurt! You know he's lying! Don't listen!"

But Kurt walked out of Magneto's grasp to kneel in front of Scott, saying firmly, "No. I **am** listening. And know what?" He stood up and smiling, exposing his fangs as he purred, "I like what I'm hearing."

Magneto then backed up and crossed his arms, saying softly, "He's yours."

Scott felt sweat break out over his body as Kurt looked at Magneto and then back to Scott, grinning very widely. His tail was whipping back and forth in a way Scott had only seen when Kurt was really, really excited or nervous. No… Kurt wasn't planning on…

He scrabbled backwards a little bit, away from the blue mutant, whimpering fearfully, "Kurt… Kurt, please…" He heard his voice, how pathetic and shaking it was, noticed how the other X-Men were protesting, but right now all he could focus on were those fangs, sharp and white and dangerous as Kurt grinned at him. Kurt kneeled in front of him again, practically straddling him, purring, "You never accepted me, did you? You were always scared of me. Well, let's give you a _good_ reason for that." He smiled broadly and Scott shut his eyes, shivering.

Suddenly Scott felt his bonds disappear and he got up, bolting. But then he froze an instant later, looking at the blue tail blocking his path. The barb was bigger than he was! He gulped and turned, looking up at Kurt, who was purring loudly. Scott backed up to have his back against the barb and pressed himself against it, trying to phase through it, but obviously couldn't.

Now he knew why Pietro had been so scared. He felt so weak, so helpless. For someone used to being in charge, being reduced to a mere insect was quite a shock. He then saw the predatory glow in those yellow eyes and was amazed at how fast this change had come on.

Or maybe it wasn't fast at all. Maybe Kurt had been planning this for ages now.

Scott couldn't tell and just quivered as Kurt's purring vibrated him to his bones. He knelt and pleaded, "Don't hurt me…" His voice was so weak!

The blue demon before him chuckled softly, promising, "I'll be quick."

"I don't want to die…" Scott whimpered as Kurt grabbed him gently, holding him firmly so he couldn't escape.

The teleporter chuckled and crouched, purring at his catch, "No one does." He winked at Scott and then lifted him up, over his head and released his hold slightly. Scott let out a cry of pain as he suddenly found himself dangling from Kurt's fingers by his left ankle. He looked down and immediately wished he hadn't when he saw Kurt licking his lips. He tried once more to try and plead, but then he was harshly shoved into hot darkness.

Scott tried to kick and struggle, but there was no room! He cried out as he felt pain nip at his arm and distantly realized that one of Kurt's fangs had just barely grazed him. While he clamped his hand over the slight wound, he cried out for mercy, but the only thing he got was a heart-stopping compression.


	21. Chapter 21

Pietro grimaced as Kurt tilted his head back, purring loudly. He shut his eyes and turned away, knowing that if he watched, he'd become sick. His thoughts flashed back to the day Kurt had some the same thing to him and he found himself thinking ' _Was he purring that loudly for me?_ ' and quickly covered his mouth, certain he'd be ill if he kept going on that line of thought.

There was a brief silence and then Pietro heard a thud. He turned around and saw Kurt lying on the floor, curled up tightly, eyes squeezed shut, fangs revealed as he panted in apparent ecstasy. His tail was wagging, the barb smacking the floor, the repetitive 'thud's echoing in the now silent room.

Pietro hear a sniff and looked at the bound X-Men. They looked thoroughly terrified and Kitty was crying, her face shoved into Bobby's chest as best she could despite their tied up positions. Suddenly all the X-Men yelped, jumping in place and Pietro saw that while they had been still, Magneto had given them another dose of power-inhibiting drugs. The speed demon glanced at the Brotherhood and the Acolytes, to see how they were taking it.

Lance and Freddy's faces were stunned, Pyro looked more than ready to puke, Colossus simply watched and Remy was leaning on the wall, cleaning his nails, grinning to himself. Magneto put the used syringes away and walked over to where Kurt lay, now still, rubbing himself and purring softly, like a cat. Kurt heard the footsteps and looked upwards with half-lidded eyes. He then slowly sat up, then stood, his right hand not moving from his stomach. He then looked from the silent Magneto to the remaining X-Men and smiled hopefully. Magneto raised an eyebrow and Kurt bent forwards, whispering, "They won't join you either. Please?"

Lance hadn't heard the exchange, but when he saw the way Kurt had looked at Kitty, his blood froze. He wanted to step forwards, but Gambit was suddenly next to him, shaking his head warningly. Lance got the warning; _stay where you are and you'll live_.

But he took one more look at the helpless phaser and he shoved Remy aside, shouting, "NO!"

Magneto spun to Lance, frowning, while Kurt just crouched down, purring. Lance gulped hard, seeing the danger in Magneto's cold eyes, but persisted, saying, "Look, draining their powers I get, but you can't go so far as murder!"

The metallic mutant walked towards him and Lance distantly noticed that the others were backing up a little. Lance tried to do so as well, but his feet were frozen. Magneto was calling on the metal in his uniform to keep him still. He came right in front of Lance, towering over him, asking very softly and very dangerously, "Are you disobeying me, Avalanche?"

Lance looked over at Kitty, who was staring at him in shock, and then turned back to the icy blue eyes and nodded, saying, "For her, yes."

"Fool." Magneto spat, and with an idle wave of his hand, sent Lance flying into one of the walls. He crumpled at the base; not dead, but unconscious. He then turned and looked at the remaining mutants, asking coldly, "Anyone _else_ have a problem with my methods?"

The Acolytes knew this tone and all were careful not to even twitch. But Freddy, who had never been good at that sort of thing, started to say something, but it was cut off as a thick steel beam whacked him on top of the head, knocking him out. The metallic mutant gestured and bar floated silently to the floor. He then glared at his henchmen, but all were staring straight forwards, expressions carefully blank.

Satisfied, Magneto turned to Kurt, who was licking his fingers, "Nightcrawler, I want no evidence of any of these weaklings." Kurt nodded, smiling.

Kurt first went to his former teammates, grinning as they shied away from him, all pleading at the same time. Pietro felt his conscience poking him. He knew he should try to do something to stop him. But as he watched Kurt grab the now-tiny Bobby in his eager hand, he decided that it was better to be on the side with the greatest weapons, as unsettling as they may be.

In fact, he thought to himself, it was BEST to be on the winning side. Pietro was a born winner. He was the fastest, the smartest and the strongest. He turned around, watching as Kurt pounced on something small and struggling, finding he was able to watch now, though he felt sight twinges of sickness. After all, guns weren't pretty either, but those that had them won the fight. And the war. Kurt was kinda like a gun in that sense. Used properly, Pietro couldn't lose!

He began to smile, relishing the power he didn't have, lost in fanciful wanderings. Control the weapon, you control the world! His usual smug smile back in place, Pietro watched calmly as Kurt tipped his head back, gulping down whoever had been in his mouth. Pietro saw with surprise that the bonds were all vacant, but wasn't bothered. Not anymore. An effective weapon was one that left no mess.

Pietro let himself grin and walked forwards, putting his hand possessively on the blue shoulder, saying smoothly, "Enjoy yourself?"

The blue tail snapped up suddenly, wrapping firmly around Pietro's slim wrist. At the same time it pulled strongly, Kurt's leg spun out and Pietro found himself on his back, Kurt crouched on top of him. The teleporter was light, he realized in shock. Heavier than him, but still light for his age and height. The teleporter was glaring down at him, as if insulted he had been touched, and the golden eyes burned with both savage hunger-lust and disgust.

His warm breath floated onto Pietro's face and the speed demon felt his heart beat faster as memories floated up, threatening to drown him. His blue eyes grew wide as he realized in shock that the teleporter was planning to kill him as well, like the other weak mutants. Pietro would have felt insulted if not for the terror flooding his veins. He whimpered in shock as Kurt leaned further down, putting them nose-to-nose.

Pietro shut his eyes.

Then, surprising everyone, Kurt suddenly teleported, abandoning his helpless prey.

The soft ' _bamf'_ echoed briefly in the room and the smoke of his departure drifting into nothingness before the true meaning of it sank it. Small metal objects all around the room began to quiver and rattle as Magneto's anger at being tricked and betrayed mounted. He floated into the air, and focused on the steel beam from before. As he focused on it so intently, the chemical bonds within the metal began to react and fragment and break and the once-solid beam melted before their eyes. Furious, Magneto commanded loudly, "FIND HIM!"

"And when we do?" Sabertooth growled.

Magneto, having spent some of his immediate anger, floated back to the floor and swept grandly back to the machine, saying coldly, "Those who disobey me have but one punishment: _Death_."

As the Acolytes ran out, Pietro finally sat up. He shivered as he put a hand to his forehead, feeling how cold the skin was, shiny with sweat. He then realized coldly what had happened.

The gun had tried to turn on its owner, on its _master_. But apparently, Kurt didn't have the guts to finish it, so he had run, like a worthless coward. Pietro bristled angrily. Kurt was nothing but a weapon for him and would obey him!

Pietro got up and ran out of the base, passing the Acolytes, running out into the frozen landscape. He'd teach the cruddy furball that NO ONE turns on Quicksilver.

* * *

Twenty miles away from the base, Kurt collapsed into the snow, panting. Teleporting, as a rule, was tough work, and doing nearly a dozen 'ports in a row had left him woozy and sick.

But Kurt knew he wasn't done. Yet as he felt the terrified squirms inside him, he couldn't resist rolling to his back and massaging his stomach, moaning in pleasure. Godd*mn, he felt like he would die! Having just _one_ person inside him, moving around, made his senses reel. But having **_SEVEN_**?! The elf let out a deep-throated groan as he rolled to his side, trying not to pass out from exhaustion and exhilaration. He could feel them almost individually, trying to escape, bumping into each other, tickling him delightfully.

Kurt rolled to his back again, barely noticing how he was compressing the snow flat, purring satedly as his limbs twitched helplessly. He mumbled a string of slurred German to himself as his tail thrashed in the snow, his toes clenching and unclenching as he allowed himself to indulge in the wonderful, guilty, sinful sensation of having such complete power over others, dominating them in a fashion that couldn't possible be equaled. Kurt's eyes drifted shut as he rubbed firmly at himself, feeling more weak, pitiful struggles ensue. So weak, so fragile…

They fought like animals for their right to live, but Kurt grinned, holding it just out of their reach, taunting them with its closeness. After all, they were only a few inches from the outside world and life. They seemed to know this and fought desperately, though he knew they were just wasting their energy. He licked his lips, their mingled tastes filling his mouth and making him whimper in longing. Why had he gone so fast? He should have taken his time, studied their flavors, savored their futile struggles.

Nightcrawler lay content in the snow, purring loudly to himself as the motions decreased a little bit. He quickly gulped down another mouthful of air and squirmed as the sudden rush of 'fresh' air prompted more fruitless escape attempts. He reached down and lifted his black shirt, rubbing gently at the furry skin, lost deep in the sensations he was getting.

So this was power. Sheer, pure and unstoppable. His breathing grew slower as he lounged, a mighty predator after a successful hunt. And what better way to enjoy his wonderful meal than by drifting off to sleep? He snuggled into the snow, getting comfy as he gulped down another mouthful of air, grinning at the poor little struggles. He smiled widely as he rubbed his stomach, crooning softly to himself, "Wonderful…"

Suddenly Kurt's eyes snapped open.

 **WHAT THE HELL WAS HE _DOING_?!**

He swiftly rolled over and before the Nightcrawler could tempt him again, 'ported, concentrating on only porting himself. He reappeared a few feet away, screaming in pain as he collapsed. His vision grew red and hazy, but he forced himself to get up and count the small bodies in the snow. Seven…

Kurt then quickly reached deep inside him and grasped at the power fleeing his grasp. But he caught it and a moment later found the seven tortured mutants normal-sized. They were moaning softly, but Kurt didn't notice. That last concentration seemed to drive a spike into his head and he arched his back over, screaming. He hoped that this pain would kill him soon because he just wanted it to stop _stop **STOP**_!

He curled up in the snow, howling his pain to the blue sky before a sharp impact alongside his head snapped what little consciousness he had left and he plunged into blackness.

* * *

Scott stood shaking, pain throbbing in his left arm as he glared down at the now unconscious blue mutant. He felt rage riding up inside him, but instead of focusing on trying to exit through his eye sockets, this anger felt like it was trying to rip out of his skin, tearing him apart. He quivered, fists clenched. He barely noticed how his bare toes were aching from both the cold and the fact he had kicked Kurt in the head.

The tall, thin mutant was a _mess_. His shoes were gone, his clothes in tatters and his left hand was badly burned by hydrochloric acids. But he barely felt his discomfort, so overwhelming was his anger. He lifted a foot, planning on kicking again, but slipped and fell over backwards, landing on Bobby, who groaned in pain. Scott quickly got up, wincing openly.

"Scott! You're bleeding!"

Kitty's panicked statement made Scott look down at his right foot, which was burning so badly, and saw that the sole of his foot had been burned off, blood oozing out. He winced as he sat down, putting it into the air to slow the bleeding, answering with barely suppressed rage, "That tends to happen when your skin has been digested."

Kitty looked ready to throw up, but Jubilee beat her to it, turning away and soiling the snow. Slowly, one by one, they woke up, and except for Scott, were surprised to find themselves unharmed. Without prompting, everyone donated some of their clothes to Scott; some as bandages, others to help warm him. Jean tended to his bleeding foot when suddenly Scott asked, "Why did he do that? Try to kill us?"

"He wasn't going to kill you."

The smooth Cajun voice made them all snap upright, except for Scott who was stuck sitting, to see Gambit nearby, leaning on a tree. They stared and then Jubilee said shakily, "You're one of Magneto's men!"

Remy nodded, and then said quickly, " _Oui_ , but don't get in a fuss. I won't rat on you. Lord knows you need some time to recover after such a journey." He smiled, as if finding what they had been through amusing. Seeing their expressions, he gestured to the unconscious elf, " _Bleu_ had to do the same thing to me once, to keep us from freezing to death." He then repeated softly, "He _wasn't_ going to kill you."

"Then explain THIS!" Scott barked, pointing to his bleeding foot, his burnt hand. "He was going to eat us alive! And he almost did!" He shivered in horror as the memories surged up despite his trying to suppress them.

 _It had been so hot and humid. He could barely breathe, and the stench of bile and gastric juices wasn't helping. Scott had struggled, clawing at the soft walls to try and hurt the traitor he had once called friend. But it had been like trying to scratch firm rubber. Nothing worked, but he had kept going, scared and terrified and wild with primal fear._

 _Suddenly, Scott felt something squashed against him and with a leap of his heart realized it was another person. "Who's that?" he asked._

 _"OHGODOHGOD!"_

 _It was Bobby and Scott felt anger fill him, pushing away the fear._

 _How dare Kurt. How_ **DARE** _he!? They were his friends, and yet, in cold blood, he was going to kill them, and to make it worse, was going to_ enjoy _it!_

 _Fury blinded the optical mutant as he began to struggle angrily, screaming curses, intending to go down fighting. Over a course of what felt like years, Scott counted that the other five had been forced to join him and Bobby. It was hot and tight and it was hard to move._

 _Suddenly, there was a long series of heart-jolting sensations that soon ended, only for a new torture to begin. It got warmer, and Scott, having been forced against one of the walls, began to scream as something began to nip at his shoulder, thick slime burning him._

 _He struggled to move, but he felt it on his shoes too and knew that they were going to die…_

"Then how are you alive?"

Scott's daydream/nightmare was cut short at the Cajun's quiet question. Not really understanding it at first, he barked, "BEcau…se… Um…" His voice dwindled as he understood the question and realized that he had no answer.

"He let you out." Remy stated softly. He then came forwards, saying in a sincere tone, "Trust me, _petit_ , if he had wanted to have some mutant tartare, he would have never left the base."

They all shuddered, and as one, looked at where Kurt lay, curled up in the snow.

Suddenly, Kurt groaned, mumbling softly, "Oh… My head…" He cradled his head, rubbing at the forming bruise on his cheek, as if wondering why it hurt there. But then he bolted upright and scanned around him. He caught sight of the others and began to smile, saying softly, "Thank God… It worked…" But then his expression tightened and he turned around and vomited a decent amount of blood, moaning quietly. He finally cleaned himself up and then looked up at them, saying, "Boy, am I happy to see you!" but then stared in confusion at the bony spike held in front of his face like a sword.

"Spill it." Evan commanded.

Kurt winced, but nodded. "Okay, okay. When I understood what the machine did, I knew that Magneto would use it on you guys no matter what. The only way I could get close to you guys would be if Magneto trusted me. So I broke into a convenience store and took all the antacids I could find. I had planned to 'eat' one of you guys, so that Magneto would lower his guard, then while Todd distracted them, would 'port the rest of you out two at a time. But then Todd got caught."

Here he paused and glared at Remy, who shrugged, saying, "I _had_ to. I knew he was there with you, but if Magneto knew I knew, he'd have killed me."

Kurt then sighed in compliance, and continued, "Well, anyway, I had to improvise after that." He became silent and after a long pause, the teleporter looked sheepishly at Scott, saying softly, "I didn't mean to hurt you, Scott. I really didn't. I hurt you and I'll never forgive myself."

The other X-Men were silent for a long time before Jean murmured softly, "He's telling the truth." Evan grunted and withdrew the spike. Jubilee, Kitty and Rogue huddled together (careful not to touch Rogue's skin, of course), shivering in the cold and Remy came, gently wrapped his trench coat around the three of them. No one made a move to do anything, but glancing at Kurt, they saw his tail twitching.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and stood up, saying, "I'm going back. I have unfinished business to take care of."

Remy came over, and grabbed the furry blue tail, not letting go.

Kurt sighed, saying, "You don't have to." But the Cajun just squeezed the tail a little, his meaning plain. Kurt then turned to the others and said, "Stay here. Once they know I'm back at the base, they'll stop searching. Just stay until I come for you, okay?"

They said nothing, and Kurt's shoulders drooped. He then 'ported, taking Remy with him.


	22. Chapter 22

During the many 'ports back to the base, Kurt was thinking hard. He had to get that machine out of commission permanently. It was a danger to everyone, human and mutant alike! It had to be stopped!

 _Hypocrite_ , Nightcrawler whispered gleefully in his mind, and Kurt tried to shake off the memories of sinful pleasure.

They rested for a while, the teleporting making both the Cajun and the German feel weak and woozy. Kurt lay on a rock, letting the sun warm his fur as he rested, panting hard. How could he make this work? He knew that Magneto would fight viciously to protect his machine, so a conflict was unavoidable. But what could he do?

Nightcrawler crept up, telling him the obvious course. Firstly, it would be clean with maybe just a _little_ bit of blood and it would be _very_ pleasurable…

But Kurt shook his head, curling up tighter, his muscles aching. After seeing how he had hurt Scott, Kurt never wanted to do that again. Ever. He had never really realized just how much he was hurting people, and he didn't want to anymore.

The Nightcrawler scoffed and slunk away, hovering in the shadows. Kurt felt him there, but had no more energy to deal with him right now. Later. He'd deal with him later. There was always time later…

Kurt got up and felt he could continue. Remy saw this and came, putting his hand on the mutant's shoulder and three more 'ports had them back in the room, right by the doors.

"Where did he go?" The shout echoed loudly through the room and Kurt saw that Magneto had grabbed Todd's uniform-front and had him pinned up against the wall. Todd wriggled and struggled, but couldn't escape. He coughed out that he didn't know where Kurt was, but the magnetic mutant scowled and barked, "You came with him! Now where is he!"

"How the hell should I know?! Lemme go!" Todd retorted, trying to kick with his powerful legs.

But Magneto quickly shifted his grip to be around Todd's throat and Todd's struggled grew worse as the gloved hand began to tighten, slowly. He clawed at the hand, gasping for breath. "Where is he?" Magneto asked again, clearly and slowly, obviously at the end of his patience.

Todd's sight was growing dim, and he whimpered out, "I don't know!"

The old mutant frowned and leaned closer to Todd, saying as he squeezed, "How unfortunate. I could have used a mutant like you. But it seems that you're too weak to be of any use…"

Todd's struggles grew weaker and then suddenly he was on the floor, panting and coughing harshly. He looked up to see Magneto a foot away, rubbing his head. He looked down at his smoking uniform and glared at Gambit, who had another charged card ready, saying with a smile, " _Si tu veux jouer, joues avec moi…_ "

Magneto growled angrily and floated up into the air, and suddenly thousands of slivers of metal floated up around him, all pointing at the Cajun, who suddenly appeared a little less sure of himself. But as Magneto sent them down, Kurt appeared in a cloud of smoke, grabbed Remy and 'ported again, leaving another puff of smoke behind. They reappeared on the other side of the room, and Magneto was knocked out of the air as the left-behind card was punctured by the needles and exploded. He got up to see Kurt and Remy running to the machine and anger flared in the older mutant's eyes. Silently, he gestured.

Remy was amazed at how fast Kurt could run on all fours. He was sprinting hard to just keep up with the blue mutant! But then Kurt's body buckled and he tumbled to the floor, letting out a shrill cry of pain. Remy reached his side and winced. The thin metal pole had speared him right in the chest, slipping between the lower ribs and one end stuck out of each side of Kurt's chest. Kurt tried to 'port without it and thus remove it, but the pain made it hard to concentrate.

He was barely able to register a grunt of pain as Remy was knocked away but then felt a hand grab his shirt-front. He let out a gasp as he was lifted up to Magneto's face. Kurt tried again to port, but the pain… The pain was his world now… Deep and cold and deadly… He barely noticed as Magneto shouted angrily at him, didn't register what it meant as a knife floated up near his face…

The glob of green slime struck Magneto full in the face, knocking him backwards. Kurt fell to the floor and instantly, both Todd and Remy were upon him. Todd held him down while Remy grabbed the metal and yanked it out, making Kurt howl in primal pain. But then he breathed easier. He could move now!

He sat up, and Todd asked him, "How come you haven't shrunk him yet, you idiot?! It'd make this a lot easier!"

Kurt got on all fours (it made the wound hurt less) answering, "I'm never doing that again. It's not worth it."

Remy scowled, saying, "Don't be stupid, _Bleu_! That's your ace!  Use it!"

Kurt wanted to explain to them how he couldn't anymore. After seeing the burns and the blood on his best friend that HE had caused… He just couldn't handle the idea anymore. Suddenly there was a roar and Kurt looked up just in time to have Sabertooth tackle him to the ground, pinning him down easily. Kurt struggled, and finally got his head together enough to 'port, reappearing up in the rafters, blood dripping down his side.

Hidden in the shadows, Kurt gripped the beam with his tail and hung down, surveying the scene. Colossus held Todd easily as the frog mutant kept kicking him, the powerful blows clanging dully and ineffectively on the metallic skin. Pyro had Gambit pinned to the wall with a huge tiger of flames, though he looked pained at his actions. If the Cajun tried to escape, he'd be incinerated.

Magneto went to the two captured mutants and stopped in front of Todd, barking, "You've been a problem for too long, Toad!" He then nodded to Colossus who started walking to the machine. Todd struggled and protested, but was thrown into the chamber. He spun around at once, but even as he leapt, the door slid shut, the dull 'thud' of Todd's impact followed by a pained groan.

"Let him go or you'll be short three henchmen."

Magneto paused and turned slowly from the control panel. Kurt was barely five feet away from him, his eyes glowing yellow, fangs bared. His fists were clenched by his sides, but in his tail were the shrunken Acolytes. Pyro was freaking out and begging for mercy, while Colossus and Sabertooth tried using their strength to free themselves. If Kurt felt these attempts, he made no sign of it, glaring at Magneto. Remy stood behind him, smiling broadly.

Magneto looked amused, but then smiled coldly, saying, "As you wish." and with a gesture, the door opened and Todd sprang out, panting fearfully. He looked at Kurt, but instead of recognition, he saw something that scared him even worse than the killer machine. The teleporter's eye sockets were glowing a soft yellow. Todd remembered quite clearly what had happened the last time he had seen that and cursed softly. As soon as Todd was out of the chamber, Kurt leapt at the older mutant, roaring angrily.

The shrunken mutants were dropped the instant he sprang and Remy quickly gathered them up and ducked as a beam of metal flew towards the battling mutants. He ran to a corner, behind a sheet of metal, Todd huddling next to him. Almost every bit of metal in the room was in the air and flying around and they both knew that while they were strong, sticking their heads around this barrier was just asking for a face-full of metal and hence, death. Todd could hear the two mutants fighting and he shivered, not knowing that Kurt could sound so primal and animalistic. It was like there was a beast that had been set loose. And from the curses they heard, it was safe to assume that Magneto was equally surprised.

After a steel beam shot over their heads, embedding itself in the wall, Remy snuck a peek at his fellow Acolytes. Sabertooth looked scared and was crouching, ready to run. He saw Remy and while he didn't looked relieved, he at least regained his usual sneer. Colossus was staring at his normal hand, obviously wondering why he was unarmored since he hadn't commanded the change. Pyro was the worst. He was on his side, sobbing fearfully, his eyes squeezed shut. Remy thought about comforting him, but upon hearing Todd yelp, quickly re-cupped his hands and rolled to the side, the beam missing him by inches. He decided that he'd worry about survival first.

Suddenly, it grew very, very quiet and in that silence, they clearly heard a rush of wind and then Pietro saying loudly, "I didn't find h-" A pause and then the speed demon shouted, " **WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?!** "

Remy and Todd peeked over their little shelter hesitantly.

Pietro had run over the country-side in a ten miles radius, trying to find the teleporter, but had come up empty-handed. So he'd run back to the base, hoping that maybe they'd caught Kurt so he could teach him a proper lesson. But he paused in the doorway, frozen.

The room had been torn apart and scraps of metal littered the ground. It looked like the metal beams had been pulled right out of the walls and the ceiling and dust and plaster made sight difficult. Pietro sped forwards to the machine and gasped. At one point during this crazy fight, a huge beam of metal had been slammed down on the machine and it sparked weakly, destroyed beyond repair.

Pietro then saw a shape, crouching down on the floor. It had its back to him and it was easy to see that it was using one of its hands to keep upright, kinda like a tripod. The free hand seemed to be holding something. Pietro had a sudden urge to run, fast and far away, but morbid curiosity prompted him to take one silent step forwards. Then he heard a noise like a squeak, but realized with shock that it was a voice, a _very_ small one, shouting angrily, "Release me! NOW!"

Pietro choked down a gasp. He knew that voice! It was Magneto!

The creature laughed soft and low, asking quietly, "What's the matter? Don't like being helpless?" Pietro saw motion near the floor and his eyes were drawn to it. It was the creature's tail, the very tip of it twitching happily back and forth. The speed demon gulped hard while a distant part of his brain realized that it was Kurt in front of him, but he couldn't really register that. Nor could he register the fact that Kurt was currently holding his father in his hand.

Pietro was frozen, feeling scared, no, _terrified_ , to move, lest he be discovered.

Kurt chuckled as Magneto again shouted to be released, yelling indignantly, "Don't you know who I am?"

The teleporter's head bobbed as he nodded, replying softly, "Yes I do. You're the one who likes to experiment with other mutant's genes and DNA… Not a very nice thing to do." he quipped afterwards with a fanged smile, his tone dangerous.

Magneto seemed to swell up a little bit, replying haughtily, "With risk comes progress! If the weak don't survive, then they aren't worthy of life! Only the strong shall inherit the earth that they rightly deserve!" Kurt's fur ruffled as his tail began to move back and forth in a serpentine motion, making almost no sound as it moved over the floor. The barb wasn't flicking anymore; a clear sign of his anger. Magneto didn't notice this red flag, shouting, "Release me this instant or you will face the consequences!" When Kurt refused to obey, just staring at him, Magneto's anger welled up and he began to curse, saying, "You were a waste of my time! I should have known that a weakling like you couldn't be improved, no matter how much manipulation I did! You're a failure!" The blue mutant's chest was swelling up a little bit and the glowing eyes were narrowing, but Magneto continued to struggle, not looking at Kurt as he tried to pry the huge fingers away from him, saying, "When I am returned to normal, I'm going to make sure you pay for this disobedience and defiance!"

"I'm not turning you back." Kurt voice was quiet and soft, stating an irrefutable fact. Magneto didn't register he'd spoke, seeming to ignore him.

But when Kurt suddenly chuckled once, very softly, Magneto looked up at him, barking, "What?" acting like the teleporter was bothering him.

"I'm not turning you back." Kurt repeated quietly, now smiling broadly. This time it seemed to sink in, because Magneto stopped struggled and scowled up at him. Kurt then explained quietly, "I had thought that maybe, just _maybe_ , we could talk and get a few things straight, but it's clear to me that it would be a waste of MY time to try and drill new ideas into that metallic skull of yours."

Magneto began to protest, but Kurt leaned forwards, and flicked at the little helmeted-skull, making the mutant cry out in pain. If it hadn't been for the helmet, Magneto was sure he'd have been knocked out cold by the powerful blow. It was just after he'd shaken his thoughts back into place that he seemed to realize just how fragile his life had become. If Nightcrawler had flicked just a little harder… The first feelings of fear began to flicker at the edge of his mind as he thought about how easily Kurt could have killed him. But he swelled up angrily, shouting, "How dare you! Put me back to normal!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, asking, "Stubborn little thing, aren't you?" He then raised Magneto up to his face, purring, "I'm NOT going to put you back to normal. Want to know why?" He then grinned hugely, whispering, "Because you are _weak_. And the weak aren't worthy of life…"

Magneto's eyes grew huge as Kurt threw his words right back at him, but this time with an even deadlier meaning. Desperately trying to regain what little control he could, Magneto said, "N-Nightcrawler… That's e-enough…" wishing desperately that he didn't sound so terrified. The teleporter only grinned wider…

Pietro was frozen, having heard the entire conversation. Kurt wasn't seriously thinking about trying to hurt the most powerful mutant in the world was he? The thought was unthinkable! The only one who could ever hurt Magneto was Xavier, and he was gone. No one could hurt Magneto! It was impossible!

He stared again at the dark figure as both hands came down on the floor, both empty. Pietro then wondered where his father was, making a soft whimper of uncertainty. Then the figure's head turned and Pietro stepped back from the hungry, glowing eyes, fear-induced adrenaline flooding his veins.

As much as he had tried to deny it, it was undeniably Kurt in front of him, but there was something that was just oh-so- _wrong_. He was crouched down on the floor on all fours, his tail curled up around his legs, the barb swishing a tiny bit. It was the same crouching stance he always had but this time it seemed lower and he looked ready to spring. Ready to spring…and to  kill. Pietro found himself calculating just how fast he'd have to be to avoid a pounce.

But then he noticed that Kurt was bleeding from a hole in his shirt, down by the base of his rib cage. But the teleporter didn't seem to notice the wound, glaring at Pietro, as if annoyed at being interrupted, the blood dripping with soft little _pats_ to the floor.

No… wait. Kurt's wound was bleeding, yes, but his blood was being soaked up by his shirt and fur, not a drop hitting the floor. When why was the collection of blood droplets under Kurt increasing, small though they were?

Pietro's blue eyes went very wide as he finally understood. Kurt's lips and chin were blood red, the crimson liquid dripping off unnoticed. Pietro then noticed that Kurt had a bit of cloth sticking out from between his bloody lips. Purple cloth, and didn't it look just the same color as Magneto's cloak?

Kurt stared at him for a while before he began to chew, the cloth drawn into his mouth by the process. The soft cracks were easily heard in the huge silence of the room, but Kurt didn't seem to notice. He just crouched there, chewing softly, blood dripping down his chin. The little puddle on the floor was larger now.

The blue mutant suddenly paused and with a snap of his head, spat something out. It hit the ground with a tiny little 'clink', like a dropped coin, and Pietro felt like his blood had turned to rain as it skidded and bumped again his foot. It was tiny, about the size of a decent-sized marble and was covered in red blood and shredded meat, but the original purple color of Magneto's helmet was easily distinguishable.

Pietro stared at it, then at the blue mutant, who simply swallowed the chewed-up meat. Remy, deeming that the quiet meant it was okay to come out, came forwards, still holding the little mutants, questioning softly, " _Bleu_? You okay?" Kurt didn't seem to hear him and just licked his lips. Then, like some sort of animal, Kurt licked his hand, wiped it on his blood-soaked fur, licked his hand clean and repeated the process. After his face was clean, he bent down, lapping the blood from the floor, his eye sockets still glowing that disturbing yellow color. Suddenly his head jerked up and he sniffed the air. Without warning, he turned and sprang at Remy.

The Cajun was caught off guard and fell backwards as Kurt tackled him, his head hitting the floor hard. Remy groaned in pain and sat up, staring in horror. Kurt had pried his hands open and had taken the small mutants. He was a few feet away, chewing nosily, blood dripping down his recently-cleaned chin to land on the metallic floor. The teleporter had Colossus in one hand and his tail held the squirming Pyro. Gambit shivered, realizing who it was that the teleporter was currently munching, knowing it was far too late to help him. He also knew that if he tried to stop the blue mutant, he stood a good chance of getting eaten himself.

Kurt swallowed, and then bent over again, lapping at the spilt blood like a hellish demon, following this up by licking his fingers clean. Then, without any warning, he shoved his tail into his mouth, shutting his lips on it and the terrified Pyro.

Remy blanched and cried out, " _Non, Bleu, non! Arrêt! S'il te plaît! [No Blue, no! Stop! Please!]_ " The teleporter paused, but then drew his tail out of his mouth, empty. But he hadn't swallowed yet, and Remy winced, trying not to notice how he could hear faint, faint Australian-accented cries for help. He then pleaded to Kurt, **"** Spit him out, _Bleu_ … He's a good kid. Crazy, but a good kid…"

Kurt stared at him, the glowing eyes narrowing slightly in displeasure, tail-tip swishing lightly.

Remy knew what a tremendous risk he was taking, but he couldn't stand to see John killed like this. Remy then slowly, ever-so-slowly, walked towards Kurt, saying, "He doesn't deserve that. Let him go." Kurt didn't release Pyro, but didn't resist as Remy gently took the shaking Piotr from his grasp. Kurt stared at Remy, glowing yellow eyes hardly blinking, his desire plain. Remy swallowed hard and pressed his luck, saying softly, " _S'il te plait, lâche-lui. [Please, let him go.]_ "

It was like a switch had been flipped.

The yellow glow retreated back into golden orbs and Kurt blinked, as if surprised. He looked at Remy, and then froze, obviously aware of Pyro sobbing brokenly in his mouth. He lifted a hand and gently eased John out. The Australian was curled up tightly in Kurt's palm, legs tucked close to his shaking chest, covering his head as he cried, not even noticing that his uniform was soaked in bloody slime. After a time, he calmed down and peeked upwards through a crack between his arms. He saw the teleporter smiling at him, fangs bared, and curled up tightly again, his body shaking with sobs and terror. Kurt stared at him, chuckling softly. He didn't seem ashamed of what he'd done, and instead bore the air of being highly amused.

Remy put Piotr on the floor and Kurt laid Pyro next to him and a second later found them both at their normal sizes. Piotr was shaking but seemed okay, and Remy gently kneeled next to Pyro, trying to soothe him. Kurt stood up, licking his lips clean of blood and watched with an amused expression as Remy sat John up, using a handkerchief to wipe blood from the sobbing boy's cheek, talking soothingly in French.

A soft whimper made Kurt turn and he found himself staring at Pietro, who hadn't moved during all this time, amazing as that was. Pietro looked at Kurt, then down at the tiny little helmet by his foot, back at Kurt and promptly passed out.

Kurt smiled and walked out past him, stepping easily and silently over his limp body. He went to the machine, found the remaining crystals and using a hunk of metal, smashed at them until they turned into dust. He dusted himself off and turned back to the surviving Acolytes. John wasn't crying anymore, but was clinging to the Cajun, shaking hard and Todd and Colossus were rousing Lance and Freddy. Kurt then grinned and walked slowly back to where Pietro lay, unconscious and vulnerable. Remy saw this and thinking that Kurt was planning on another snack, barked, " _Bleu_! No!" but Kurt flashed him a grin and Remy fell silent, curious.

The blue mutant kneeled next to Pietro, and gently began to rub the speed demon's shoulder. Pietro moaned and then his eyes opened slowly. They snapped fully open as he saw who was over him, but knew better than to try and run. He was trapped. He started shaking, whimpering, "Please… Don't hurt me…"

Kurt smiled, baring his fangs, and his tail barb slipped around and gently caressed Pietro's cheek, saying, "Let's get something straight right here and now, Quicksilver. If you even _think_ of trying to get back at me as revenge for what's happened here…" His tail-barb slipped off Pietro's face and instead slid down to rub gently against his abs, the threat plain. Pietro's blue eyes contracted, but he nodded, shaking. Kurt smiled and patted his head, ruffling the perfect white hair. Pietro shivered, déjà vu flooding through him.

"Kurt?"

Everyone looked up in surprise to find the other X-Men at the doorway, Scott leaning heavily on Jean and Bobby. Kurt stood up, asking, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Bobby used his ice slides to get us back here." Scott explained. "What happened?"

The blue mutant gave a fanged smile, purring, "Let's just say that we don't have to worry about Magneto bothering us ever again."

There was complete silence before Jean whispered, "Are… are you serious?"

"Yep." Kurt said and walked past them, to the exit of the base. The X-Men looked at the other mutants, and Remy nodded, grimacing. Not knowing what else to do, everyone started following, not wanting to be in the destroyed room anymore. They were all silent, except for Kurt, who was humming quietly to himself, smiling broadly.

As Kurt walked out of the base, however, they heard him curse loudly in German. They ran forwards and found Kurt crouching, looking at the armed men surrounding the exit. One man stepped forwards, saying with a pleased tone, "Well, done, Nightcrawler. Well done indeed."

"Who are you?" Kurt asked softly, his tail going stiff.

The man looked shocked, asking playfully, "Don't you remember me?"

Recognition flared in the golden eyes as Kurt pointed at him, saying accusingly, "You're the one who kept me in that room!"

The man nodded, saying, "Yep. You did wonderfully, Nightcrawler! We're very, very pleased!"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt barked, now getting angry.

"Single-handedly, you've eliminated our second greatest enemy! It was amazing!" The man was smiling broadly, looking like a proud father.

"What is all this?" Scott suddenly asked from behind Kurt.

"And what do you mean by second?" Kurt added.

The man frowned at seeing the other mutants, saying, "You left some behind? We'll have to work on that." At the same time another man said, "The first being that bald mind-reader."

While the X-Men looked confused and horrified, Kurt froze as the pieces came together. Indeed, it had been a couple days after the professor's death that his new talent had appeared.

"The professor?" Kitty squeaked softly.

"You're the ones who killed the professor?" Kurt whispered, the sound so soft it was barely heard.

"When we discovered the prototype formula was gone, we knew something like this would happen. But we never imaged that it would work so well for us!" The man explained, grinning widely. He then gestured to the men behind him, who all lifted their rifles, and said, "Now, Nightcrawler, you get a choice. You can either work for us, or be killed."

"Not much of a choice." Remy quipped loudly, frowning.

The man frowned at him, retorting sharply. "It never is."

"Everyone go back inside."

The mutants started at Kurt, who was looking at the men before him, his tail stiff and unmoving. His hands were clenched tightly by his sides and it was plain to see that his muscles were tense.

" _Bleu…_ " Remy muttered, trying to dissuade him. Blood was the _last_ thing anyone needed.

Kurt turned to them and the glowing eyes were back, this time with a reddish tint. Softly, Kurt ordered, " ** _Go._** "

Todd began backing up, saying nervously, "Um… I say we listen to the fuzzy one." The others were going to protest, but then heard the sound of lots of rifles cocking, and they all sprinted back into the base, Colossus quickly slamming the huge doors shut. There was silence for a while, and then the shooting started.

Everyone cringed, covering their ears at the deafening noise. This continued for about twenty minutes until they noticed that the sound was diminishing. But not because the fight was moving off. The sound was getting softer because fewer guns were firing. Scott winced as gunfire peppered the doors behind them. The bullets didn't penetrate the thick metal of the door, but it made the sound echo in the hallway and it echoed painfully in their ears as well. Scott looked up to see everyone, even Remy and Colossus, crouched down, covering their ears, trying not to go deaf from the horrific amount of noise.

The silence was almost as loud as the gunfire had been, and for a long time, no one noticed the change until Pietro coughed softly. Hesitantly, they all got up, and Colossus armored up, removing the door a little bit, letting Remy peer out. The Cajun's red and black eyes widened as he saw that there was no one outside except for Kurt, who was sitting down hardly two feet away, holding something small in his hand and talking to it. It was the man from before! Remy gulped hard, but found that he could hear what they were saying, faint though it was.

"Why me?" Kurt asked coldly, licking blood from his lips.

The man struggled, but found out that he was helpless. He then said, "It wasn't supposed to be you! It was supposed to be one of our own men, but you got the prototype by mistake!"

Kurt considered this, and then had a flash of memory. That little vial he had found that morning! With the raspberry stuff! That was their formula. "So there was only one?" the mutant asked.

The man nodded, saying, "We were planning on having it duplicated that night."

The teleporter thought about this for a while, just holding the guy, not looking at him. After a time, he asked without turning, "What were you going to use this for?"

"Um…" The man hesitated, obviously reluctant to speak. But when Kurt looked at him and began to squeeze, crushing his ribcage, he gasped out, "It's a weapon!"

"A weapon?" Kurt repeated, obvious displeasure in his tone.

The man nodded and when Kurt eased up on the pressure, gasped hard, saying, "The idea was to get rid of the mutants. See, the shrinking cuts their powers by means of-"

"I know that." Kurt interrupted, fangs bared in a cold smile of forced patience.

The man then said softly, "O-once powerless, we could easily… um…" He grew silent, seeing the golden eyes narrow.

"Kill them? Study them?" Kurt asked softly, his words punctuated by little squeezes. The man stayed silent until Kurt growled, "Say it."

"…Yes." The man finally admitted.

Kurt was silent for a long time before asking, "Who else knows about me?"

The man knew by now that lying wouldn't help him, so he confessed, "No one. It's top secret."

Kurt suddenly began to grin and said smoothly, "So… If you were to, I don't know, _just so happen_ to disappear off the face of the earth and took my secret with you…" He winked, smiling broadly and suggestively.

The man's eyes widened as he began to struggle again, pleading, "WHAT?! No! Don't think like that! Let me go!"

"Why should I?" Kurt snapped; his smile replaced with cold, eager hunger. "You were probably going to kill me anyway, weren't you?" The man spluttered for an answer, came up with none, and started pleading instead, hands clasped. But Kurt just purred as he lifted his hand…

Remy ducked back behind the door, panting hard and trying not to vomit as he heard the pleading squeaks get suddenly cut off. He turned to the others, but they too were frozen. They had heard the exchange as well. Hesitantly, Remy looked out again to see Kurt lying on his back in the sunshine, one hand rubbing his stomach as he purred softly to himself. Remy coughed, and the blue mutant looked up he smiled and stood saying cheerfully, "We're done here."

Nightcrawler then walked past the stunned mutants towards the garage, picking his teeth idly with a scrap of metal he'd picked up.


	23. Chapter 23

"Come on, Scott. Hold still for just a _minute_."

They were in the mansion's medical bay and the scent of antiseptics mingled unpleasantly with the rich odor of blood, making the air sickly sweet. Normally, it was the professor or Wolverine who dealt with any injuries, but Logan was nowhere to be found. So Jean was the next best candidate. The wound on Scott's foot had improved only slightly over the past two days. The remaining skin was ragged and had to be cut off, lest it fester, and of course, that mean even more skin was exposed. The acid had burned deeply into the tissue of the heel, but the most delicate nerves had somehow been unharmed, allowing every painful sensation to be transmitted to the brain with no problems whatsoever.

Scott huffed, crossing his arms as Jean tried again to wash his foot with the antiseptic-soaked cloth. Lighting pain lanced through his body as the cloth made contact, stealing his breath away. When he regained it, he let out a shrill cry, shouting angrily, " _Ahh_! That **hurts**! Take it easy!" He jerked his foot away from her, glaring angrily, tears of pain running down his cheeks as blood oozed down his heel, dripping onto the white cloth.

Jean stood up, rubbing her temples to prevent her headache from growing worse as she said with forced patience, "I'm _trying_ , Scott, but you keep moving!"

"Well, what do you expect?! Touching me with that damn, worthless thing is just making it feel worse!" Scott shot back, giving her a death-stare. But then he saw how tired and hurt she was and instantly held his arms open, murmuring, "Oh, jeez, I'm sorry, Jean, I'm sorry…" She came and sat next to him, falling into his embrace as she relaxed a little. Scott sighed deeply, murmuring, "I'm just... I'm sorry."

She nodded, and said softly, "It's no wonder it hurts. That acid destroyed all the skin, so all your nerve endings are exposed. Maybe by using a neutral pH solution, it'll hurt less."

Scott sighed, knowing she was turning to medicine to keep herself from completely breaking down. He held her tighter, understanding. There was a knock on the door and both looked up to see Pietro standing there, asking softly, "Is he awake?"

Jean wiped her eyes and sat up, out of Scott's embrace, answering, "No. He's still sleeping." Pietro let out a visible sigh of relief, and came, sitting near them, hugging himself. Jean noticed red by his hairline and said, "You're hurt." Pietro looked at her in confusion, but didn't resist as she came over and lifted up his limp bangs, revealing a nasty cut from when he had fainted in the base.

She dabbed at it with antiseptic, and Pietro winced, his fingers clenching at his jeans as he hissed between his teeth, "That stings, I hope you know. _Really_ _badly_."

"Welcome to my world." Scott huffed from the bed, crossing his arms and letting his foot rest on the table, where he watched a tiny trickle of blood drip down his skin to be soaked up by a cloth that had been placed there beforehand. After cleaning Pietro's cut, she put on some Neosporin on it and then a bandage, turning back to Scott.

Pietro fingered the bandage, and then sat down again in a chair, obviously not wanting to leave their presence. "I can't believe it..." Pietro mumbled softly, making them both look at him.

"Believe what?" Jean asked.

"Magneto was the second most powerful mutant alive and all it took was a couple chews. That's it." He hung his head, a shocked expression on his face as he repeated, "Just a few simple chews..."

Scott and Jean glanced at each other, not sure how to react. Jean started to reach for the speed demon's arm, but Pietro got up, saying while fingering his bandage, "I'm getting a drink." and walked away from them.

Pietro walked slowly down the hall, still trying to understand what had happened two days ago. It was all a blur to him. But the one thing he clearly remembered was how easily Kurt had killed Eric. How effortless it had been. This apparent ease made Pietro's insides watery every time he thought about it. He clutched himself around the waist as he walked, scared that he was going to fall apart, wincing. In the kitchen, he came upon Remy and John sitting at the table.

With no more base, the Acolytes had been offered rooms at the institute and had accepted. John and Remy weren't in uniform anymore. Remy wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans, while John wore a red shirt and a jacket with flames embroidered on it and khaki pants. John was staring at the chocolate milk in his hands blankly while Remy sat next to him, sipping calmly at a coffee, both looking exhausted. John was roomed with Remy and there was yet to be a night were John slept soundly.

Pietro shuddered, feeling completely sympathetic with the poor Australian's plight, but unsure of how to help. He still had nightmares himself! He sat at the table, looking at the two before crossing his arms on the table and putting his head down, letting out a moan. Remy gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder while John gave a brief giggle, shrill and disturbing, before staring at his chocolate again.

Suddenly, John whispered, "I thought I liked heat." Remy looked at him questioningly, though distantly he was glad. These were the first words that the fire-mutant had spoken for two days. Pyro giggled shrilly again, saying, "I-I loved fire. I loved how warm the flames were, how hot it was…" He suddenly withdrew his hands and shuddered as he tucked them close to his chest, murmuring, "It was so hot in that demon's maw. So hot…"

He burst out sobbing, and turned, lunging at Remy and clinging to him as he cried, his body shaking with terror. Remy sighed and gently patted the mutant's back. He then looked at Pietro, saying, "I think I'd better put him to bed. He didn't sleep a wink last night."

The speed demon nodded, lost in his own black thoughts.

Remy stood and helped John to stand, walking him all the way to his bedroom. He helped him into bed and then once Pyro was asleep, left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Gambit then carefully looked around him and silently walked until he came to Kurt's bedroom. He let himself in, shutting the door silently behind him as he observed the sleeping mutant. He then came and sat at Kurt's desk, cleaning his nails with a small pocket knife.

Kurt heard him and woke up, blinking in confusion.

Remy then smiled at him, saying, "I think you broke Johnny-boy's brain. He won't stop thinking about how you nearly ate him."

Kurt smiled back at Remy, slumping back onto the bed as he replied, "Well, I have to admit, he _did_ tempt me." Kurt then sat up, stretching as he asked, "How long have I been sleeping? Feels like years."

Gambit brought out his deck of cards and began to shuffle them, setting them out for solitaire as he answered, "Two days, _Bleu_."

The blue teleporter looked surprised, but then shrugged, asking, "How are the others?"

Remy began to place the cards, saying, "Well, Pietro won't talk to nobody, Jean's playing doctor for Scott, John's having a mental breakdown, Piotr's been more quiet than usual and the others won't come into a room unless they know you ain't in it."

Kurt chuckled at the report, and then winced, fingering the wound in his side. Surprisingly, it was already partially healed, though no one had cared for it. He patted it gently, glad of his advanced body-functions, and then said bluntly, "I'm starving."

"Is that a threat?" Remy asked, grinning widely.

The elf gave him a genuine smile as he answered playfully, "Maybe. Anyway, was there any breakfast left?"

The Cajun shook his head, saying as he placed a red five of hearts on a black six, "There was none period. No one's hungry." Kurt scowled and Remy added, "But if you plan to head downstairs, let me go first and tell them. I think they'll have a heart attack if you pop up out of nowhere."

Kurt considered this, but then curled up in the covers again, crooning, "Nah. I'll go out for dinner tonight instead." He bared his fangs, eyes glinting.

Remy paused in his game and sighed, having an internal debate with himself. Kurt noticed and watched, wondering. But then Remy kept playing his game, saying hesitantly, "It… uh… It's…" He put his card down and then put his hand on his temple, rubbing as if he had a headache.

"What?" Kurt asked, curious at the Cajun's behavior.

Remy was silent, then suddenly turned, asking, "How did-" But then he froze, like he had done something terrible, and turned away, muttering quickly, "I mean… how… how…" He gave a grunt of frustration, muttering, " _Aww merde…_ " as he scooped his cards up in one motion, and walked quickly to the door, opening it.

Kurt 'ported to his side, asking before he could leave, "What is it, Remy?"

Remy looked at him, mouth open to say something, but he snapped it shut, saying as he turned from Kurt's gaze, "Nothing. Just…" He then put on a mask of a stern teacher as he asked, "Just promise me you'll go out to a REAL restaurant, okay?"

"Ookaay…" Kurt said slowly and hesitantly, clearly confused. Remy gave him a very, very forced smile, and there was something wrong with his eyes.

But before Kurt could identify it, Remy had quickly walked off, his footsteps echoing. Kurt stared after him. Something was wrong with Gambit. Obviously, Remy had wanted to ask him something, but then had lost his nerve, bolting. He was upset and nervous, since that was the only time that his footfalls would actually make any sound. Usually, Remy was almost as silent as Kurt was, thanks to his years of thieving. Kurt watched him until he turned a corner, leaving the hallway empty. Kurt went back to his room, glancing again at the empty hallway before shutting the door.

Gambit turned the corner and then ran, panting hard as he finally reached the bathroom. He ran inside and locked it, not bothering to turn the light on, letting himself breathe loudly, his heart thudding in his chest. What was wrong with him?! Why had he nearly asked **that** , of all things?! Why?!

He ran cold water in the sink, soaking a washcloth, washing and cooling his face. He swore that the cold cloth became warm after touching his fevered face. He panted softer now, and though his heart beat slowly, the beats were thick and heavy, pounding hard against his ribs. He looked at himself in the mirror again, and nearly bolted to the toilet to be sick. But he controlled himself, saying sternly to his reflection, " _Regarde-moi._ _Qu'es que tu fais? Qu'es que tu pence?! Il faut que tu arrêtes! Ne pence pas de cette type de chois! Tu ne vas PAS lui-demandes! __Tu me comprends?! [Look at me. What are you doing? What are you thinking?! You need to stop! Don't think about things like that! You can't ask him! Do you understand?!]_" He panted, staring at himself.

His reflection seemed to be smiling smugly at him. " _Tu sais que tu veux essayes. [You know you want to try.]_ "

Remy bowed his head, panting hard against the flood of thoughts in his head, protesting, " _Non… Non, ce n'est pas juste! [No... No, it's not right!]_ "

Remy put his hand to his forehead, feeling the hot skin, as he heard whispers in his mind: " _Alors? Tu es Remy LeBeau, Le P_ _rince des voleurs. Tu t'en fous des les lois est tous qu'est 'juste'. [So? You're Remy LeBeau, the Prince of Theives. You don't care about laws and what's 'right'.]_ "

" _Tais-toi! [Shut up!]_ " Remy said sharply, looking sternly at the mirror, so cold and clear.

His reflection gave the hint of a sneer. " _Pourquoi?_ _Tu sais que j'ai raison… [Why? You know I'm right...]_ "

" _Arrêtes! [Stop!]_ " Remy barked, now angrily reaching for his cards. He charged one up, glaring at his reflection. The purple-ish flames of the card lit his reflection in a disturbing glow, making the blood-colored eyes glitter. Remy then hissed, " _Ecoute-moi bien. Je ne vais **jamais** lui-demande. __Jamais_ _! [Listen well. You will **never** ask him.  Never.]_"

The glowing red and black eyes mocked him. " _Nous allons voir… [We'll see...]_ "

Remy was stunned by the sheer defiance he saw in those hellish eyes and felt his blood pounding as he withdrew the charge into his body, then bolted from the bathroom. And yet, as he ran down the hall, he couldn't help the feeling that his reflection was right.

* * *

Scott looked up as Gambit walked past the door of the medical wing, but then hissed in pain and glared at Jean, clenching his teeth as the burning grew. They were cleaning his hand now, and it hurt just as badly. She was sending him weak thoughts of being sorry, and he knew they were sincere, but that didn't help dull the pain. He leaned his head back against the rest of the seat, shutting his eyes in an attempt to ignore the shooting fiery numbness that was anything but numb.

Suddenly, Jean asked, "Scott… What are we going to do?"

Scott sighed deeply, eyes still shut tightly from the pain, answering stiffly, "What _can_ we do? If we try to fight him…" He hissed his breath sharply as she cleaned an especially sensitive area, his other hand clenching the chair's arm so hard his knuckles popped. Panting, he added, "We don't stand a chance against him."

Jean finished cleaning his hand and carefully rewrapped it, saying, "There. All clean."

He grunted and swung his legs over the side of the chair, saying sarcastically, "Yippee. I'll just have to go through all that again in about six hours."

Jean put the materials to be sterilized into a special oven as she said, "I'm sorry it hurts, Scott, I really am, but it has to be done! That acid burned really deeply and I want to keep it clean so it can heal properly."

Scott grabbed at his crutches, muttering, "I know."

She turned back to him, asking gently, "But that's not why you're so angry, is it?"

The X-Men's leader's shoulder drooped and he was silent for a minute before turning, asking in a tone that was almost a plea, "How could he do that to us? To me? I'm his best friend…" He looked down at the thick bandage around his foot, the smaller one around his hand. He sighed.

Jean then said hesitantly, "Gambit says he was help-"

"Gambit, be damned!" Scott barked suddenly, making her jump. "We can't trust that Cajun! He's a thief by trade and a liar by nature!" He then sat down, muttering, "The only reason he's in the mansion is because John will probably loose his mind otherwise." He looked up at her, asking suspiciously, "Haven't you noticed that he's the least effected by all this?"

"I have." Jean said, sitting next to him, gently taking his uninjured hand.

"And?" Scott prompted.

Jean sighed, saying, "I've tried, but I can't read like the professor can. All I can gather is that he's okay with… with what Kurt did."

Scott huffed and stared at the floor, muttering viciously, "What Kurt did was **so** far from being ' _okay_ '…"

"I know." She whispered, hugging him gently. Scott fell silent. After a time, Jean said, "Just one more cleaning, Scott." Scott nodded, scowling. This one was the worst, but he didn't resist as she carefully removed his visor.

Around his eyes, like a raccoon's mask, was red, irritated flesh. Scott had been the most in danger of the acid because he'd been exposed to it the longest, but his visor had saved his eyes. The one he had been wearing at the time had been thrown out after they had found scores of acid-holes in the crystal, pitted deeply into the ruby quartz. He sighed as she gently washed the area with more cleaning solution, careful not to get it into his eyes. She then took his glasses, quietly popping out the lenses to clean them, leaving the empty frames on the counter while Scott waited. After a time, she said, "Scott, I was wondering if you'd be interested in talking about this later, with the others."

She heard noise behind her Scott shifted in his seat, saying, "I am, but, Je-"

Suddenly he became silent, and Jean turned. She froze, nearly laughing at the sight of Scott wearing the empty frames. He had thought she was finished, and had grabbed them, putting them on out of sheer habit.

But what kept her from laughing was the sheer shock that he was looking right at her, eyes wide open…

 _and nothing was happening_.

Slowly, Scott blinked, then blinked again. He reached up and took the glasses off, staring at them, then at Jean. He then bolted as best he could, running to the mirror, ignoring as he smacked his knee against the table in his frantic rush to put his face up close to the mirror's reflective surface.

For a full minute, he stared at himself, blinking in disbelief, trying to believe that those were _his_ green eyes he was seeing. He prodded at the corner of his newly discovered eyes, and then turned to Jean, gasping, "How?"

She stared at him for a long time before coming forwards, gently touching his cheek as she said, "They're beautiful…"

Scott grabbed her hand, barking, " ** _HOW?!_** "

Jean then said softly, "I think it was Kurt. When he shrunk us, our powers stopped. And then when he put us back to normal… Scott, I think he fixed whatever went wrong in that plane crash!"

Scott could feel that he could control his powers now. If he so wished, he could blast the wall away, but all he had to do was mentally think ' _no_ ' and he wouldn't. His power, for the first time in his life, obeyed him. He was no longer bound by his glasses, no longer had to fear accidentally blowing something up, no longer had to worry about it at night when he slept. He was free of it.

The joy of this overwhelmed him, but it mixed unpleasantly with all his other emotions, creating a violent cascade inside him, making his emerald eyes swim as he started to cry, clutching himself as relief, joy, hatred, fear, love, suspicion and an infinite other feelings swirled inside his head. Jean was helpless to assist him mentally, but instead kneeled with him, hugging him tightly, giving him a rock of safety in the roaring tide of his thought. He clung to her like a drowning swimmer, gasping as his tears made the acid burns sting viciously.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kurt finally got out of bed, feeling refreshed and hungry. After a few stretches, he dressed in his normal clothes, shrugging his jacket on as he glanced at himself in the mirror. He hesitated, but then decided not to wear his watch.

He leaped and perched on his balcony, his tail beginning to flick back and forth in anticipation of his dinner. He grinned and teleported down to the grounds, running on all fours as he spirited and nimbly leapt up at the gate, then climbed over, his blue tail sliding smoothly over the edge of the gate. Once outside, he hesitated, spinning on the spot and sniffing the air. He glared back at the gate. He had a feeling someone was following him, but couldn't pick up a scent because of the wind. Kurt glared once more, then teleported, heading into town.

In the park, Kurt kept to the shadows, watching the humans around him silently. As soon as one loner wandered off, he grabbed and shrank him, tucking him securely into a pocket before resuming his hunt, grabbing another about half an hour later. He had to be careful who he picked, because he didn't want all the disappearances to become too suspicious.

Kurt used the deepening shadows and his teleporting to finally find safe refuge on a rooftop at the edge of town. He had a clear view of the park and the breeze that drifted to him didn't stink so much of car exhaust or other displeasing fumes. He lounged back and for a while, simply placed his hand on his jacket pocket, feeling the confused wriggles inside it, smiling hugely. He slid a finger into the pocket and poked at his prey, giggling as they tried to avoid his touch. He reached in the pocket and grabbed, getting a leg, and pulled one of the two teens out, surprised that he had grabbed a girl. He had thought it was a guy because of the short haircut. He then mused that he hadn't had a girl yet, and he grinned in anticipation. She wriggled, kicking at his fingers and shouting, and he watched, an amused grin on his face.

After a time, he lay flat on his back and dangled her over his mouth by her ankle, his eyes glinting at her now-terrified squeals. He dropped her into his mouth and played with her, noting how she tasted a little sweeter than boys did. Kurt puzzled over his for a while and then finally swallowed, gulping her down easily, delighting in the squirms and wriggles. He gulped down some air for her and spent the next fifteen minutes lost in the feelings of her moving around, tickling and delighting him.

Before her struggles died completely, Kurt quickly brought out the other teen, a guy, and before the kid even knew what was really going on, had shoved him deep into his mouth, hardly getting him into his throat before swallowing desperately, longing feverishly to feel him fight for his right to survive. Kurt's feet kicked the air as he giggled, hugging himself as the squirms intensified. Maybe she was shocked at having company? He giggled at that thought, and quickly swallowed more air, rolling back and forth as he purred thickly, not wanting the sensations to end.

This sensation, the sensation of sheer power, was so new for him, so recent in discovery. He had never really been in control before. All his life, he'd lived in the shadows, watching from the darkness, knowing he would never be accepted for what he was. But now, that didn't matter. He was tired of the night and longed for the day, and if the humans didn't want to share it willingly, well then, too bad for them! They would either learn, or be hunted down like the vermin they were!

"Nightcreeper!"

Kurt jerked upright to see Todd smiling broadly at him, perched easily on the edge of the building. Kurt smiled at him, and lay back down, rubbing his stomach as he said, "Hey, Toad."

Todd jumped down and walked to him, kicking his side lightly as he said with a grin, "I never got a chance to say it, but you are fucking awesome!"

"What?" Kurt asked, looking up at him.

Night was falling, but Kurt hardly noticed, his eyes adjusting automatically. Todd squatted down next to him, hesitantly laying his hand on Kurt's stomach. Kurt nodded and sighed as Todd rubbed gently, saying eagerly, "You took out Magneto, the world's worst son of a bitch, with just a couple bites! You rock!"

Kurt purred softly, "Thanks." while his head spun from the delicious struggles within his body.

When the rubbing suddenly stopped, he looked at Todd, who begged, "Say, uh… any chance you got spares?"

The teleporter couldn't help but grin as he purred, "Not this time. Sorry."

"Dammit…" Todd muttered, looking huffy as he sat down. He then asked a second later, "Well, can ya get some?"

"You're obsessed!" Kurt laughed, whipping at him lightly with his tail.

"Thanks to you!" Todd retaliated, snapping his tongue at the blue tail.

Kurt laughed as he stood up, saying as he walked to the edge of the roof, "All right, fine. Come on." Todd smiled broadly as he followed, hopping afterwards, giggling very softly.

They jumped down the fire escapes and landed on the street level, the coming night masking their motions. Todd suddenly quipped, "Hey! You're fuzzy!"

Kurt grinned at him, saying, "You just noticed this now?"

Todd shrugged as they huddled behind a dumpster, saying, "Well, ya usually wear that watch o' yours."

The blue mutant paused and stood tall, his golden eyes glowing softly as he said with a cold smile that bared his fangs, "I'm tired of hiding."

Todd looked shocked, but then he grinned hugely, his own yellow-green eyes glinting in the dim light. After a moment, he said, "You're different."

"What?" Kurt asked, looking confused.

The other mutant smiled crookedly at him. "Dunno… you're just… different now. Not like you used to be." He smiled wider. "I like this new you better." Kurt smiled, his fangs bared.

Suddenly, Kurt sniffed the air and crouched down, hissing, "Hide!"

Todd obeyed, leaping up and clinging to the wall a good 15 feet up. He remained motionless as he watched a group of teens wander past the edge of their alley, talking noisily. After they had passed by, Todd dropped, landing next to Kurt, asking, "And you didn't get them _why_?!"

Kurt grinned, saying, "We need loners. Don't want someone to notice the numerous missings, eh?" Todd looked like he was about to protest, but then nodded, realizing the truth.

They then waited for a good hour and a half, watching people pass by their hideout. Todd noticed that he couldn't see Kurt anymore. It was like the elf had melted into the shadows. Thus, when Kurt suddenly leapt out at a lone teenager, he jerked just as badly as the terrified kid. He jumped down as Kurt pounced, like a cat, his hands cupped over something small and wriggling.

Todd held his hand out eagerly, and giggled childishly as the blue teleporter placed the miniaturized teen into his slightly-slimy palm. Todd sat down, poking at his prey, giggling softly, muttering, "Look how tiny he is!" But as he was bringing his prey closer to his mouth, Kurt suddenly used his tail to snatch it out of his hand, tucking it into his jacket pocket. Todd swelled, asking angrily, "What the hell, yo?! Give h-"

Kurt's tail was clapped over his mouth, muffling his tone, and Kurt hissed, "Shut it. We're not alone." Todd instantly quieted, crouching down and ready to attack anyone who dared to interrupt his conquest of humanity. Kurt pushed Todd slightly, and Todd got the idea, jumping up to the wall out of the way. Kurt then crouched down and to all appearances, disappeared into thin air.

Todd squinted hard at where he had last seen Kurt, trying to see him, but his head jerked as he saw movement of a tail about ten feet from that spot. A second or two later, Todd saw what Kurt had sensed. A man was lingering in the shadows at the end of the alley, blending in perfectly with the darkness. He moved silently, stealthily, and if it weren't for Todd's slight night vision, he never would have seen him. He thought he caught a glimpse of red light reflected in the man's face, but it passed as the man moved smoothly into shadow after shadow, slowly working his way deeper into the alley, closer to them.

There was a sudden 'clink' of a can rolling, and the man froze, obviously trying to find his opponent. But it was like trying to catch smoke. The man hesitated, and then suddenly let out a cry as a blue-furred something landed on his head from above, making him go off balance just before a powerful kick propelled him into a wall, slightly stunning him as his head met the brick with a sickening ' _thud_ ' sound.

The man collapsed, moaning and holding his head as Kurt stood over him, growling, "You've got guts, following me around."

The man rolled over and red and black eyes gazed up at Kurt as the man quipped with a Cajun accent, "Well, I couldn't just call your name, could I, _Bleu_?"

Kurt stared, gasping, "Gambit?"

Remy sat up, rubbing his head as he said with forced humor, "Well, I must say; you've certainly mastered the art of getting the drop on people."

Kurt stood with his hands crossed over his chest peevishly as he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Gambit stood up, dusting himself as he muttered, "Wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Kurt snapped. "We're busy."

"We?" Remy repeated, looking confused.

Todd jumped down, landing next to Kurt and said irritably, "Hurry up and spill it, then scram."

Remy nodded, and said, "I… I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Kurt barked, now seriously annoyed at being interrupted.

"Can I hold one?" Remy asked this very quickly, like he was trying to say it before he lost his nerve.

Kurt froze as Todd asked suspiciously, "One what?"

Remy rubbed the back of his neck, saying softly, "A mini-person."

"Why?" Kurt asked; not sounding angry, just curious.

Remy clenched his teeth, then relaxed, and then muttered, "I want to try it."

Todd glanced at Kurt, who shrugged and reached into his pocket, pulling out the shrunken human by the scruff of his shirt. Kurt then dropped him into Gambit's palm, watching the Cajun closely.

Remy cupped his hand, staring at the tiny person huddling in his palm, his eyes glittering. The teen got to his knees and shouted at Remy to be released, but Remy didn't hear him. All he could focus on was how fragile the kid felt. If he crushed his fingers, it would be the equivalent of putting the kid into a garbage compacter!

Tentatively, he closed his fingers over the small body, like a cage, and watched in fascination as the kid squirmed, kicking and pushing to try and regain room, making shrill cries.

Remy smiled and began to squeeze, very, very lightly, and chuckled as he squirms increased dramatically.

Suddenly a blue tail wrapped around his wrist. He looked up as Kurt took the small human way from him, his golden eyes glowing knowingly.

Remy felt his heart race as he backed up, sputtering, "N-No! I didn't mean like that!"

Todd and Kurt looked at each other, and then Todd said with a wide smile, " _Suuuuurrrreee_ , ya didn't."

Remy got mad and considered charging a card, but then Kurt held the small body in front of his nose and he froze, staring at the small human. He then looked at Kurt, who purred, "If you want him, have him. I can get Todd another. It's not like they're hard to find." He chuckled, the sound dark and low.

Remy gulped hard, whispering, "But…" then went silent as Kurt gently grabbed his hand and once again, placed the human into his gloved palm. Remy stared at the shaking human, then at the two other mutants, looking a little hesitant.

The blue teleporter smiled at him, fangs bared as he crooned, "He's yours, Remy. Can you understand that? He's **_yours_**. As in you can do anything you want with him. And no one will ever know. You could keep him as a pet, and no one would ever know. You could crush him in your fist, or stomp him flat, and no one would be the wiser."

Remy glanced down at the human in his hand again. The kid had obviously heard everything. He was curled up now, shivering, and Remy could feel it. Kurt was on his other side all of a sudden, purring, "And if you wanted, Gambit, you could even eat him."

Remy snapped his head to look at Kurt, shocked.

Kurt smiled; pleased to see that disgust and rejection were nowhere to be found on the Cajun's face, just surprise. He then gestured to the shaking human, "It's really quite enjoyable. If you swallow them whole, they wriggle the whole way down, then for some time afterwards. But then, if you prefer chewing…"

He looked at Todd, who smiled, adding, "The blood's worth it. It's so damn tasty!"

Remy made a few sounds, but not of protest, as Todd gently forced him to sit down. Kurt took the kid and held him near the Cajun's mouth, crooning irresistibly, "Just try holding him. Just for a little while. And if you don't like it, we'll let him go and never speak of this ever again. I promise."

Remy gulped hard, then shut his eyes, opening his mouth. He wasn't sure what to expect, but when he felt the kid's wriggling upper half shoved into his mouth, he found himself thinking that it _was_ very enjoyable! So cute and squirmy… He smiled and brought up his own hand, gently working the rest of the kid into his mouth, amazed at the sensations he was receiving. He leaned his head back, feeling the motions against the inside of his mouth, still finding it hard to imagine that it was a living creature trapped behind his teeth. He tipped his head further back and had to resist chuckling as he felt the little struggles tickle him right at the back of his mouth.

"Just think…" Remy looked up as Kurt spoke, his tail flicking back and forth as he grinned widely. "You have a human life in your grasp. One of the very same humans who threaten us mutants day after day. Tell the truth, have humans ever accepted you?"

A hardening of the bloody eyes answered Kurt's question.

"Then, why not get the ultimate revenge? You have his life at your command. A single, simple motion from you will end it, and will prove who the dominant species really is. All you have to do is swallow, Remy."

The Cajun looked a little uncomfortable, shifting his prey around uncertainly.

Kurt smiled gently, crooning, "I know it's a big step, Gambit, but can you really tell me that you want to let him go?"

For about a minute, Remy had no expression on his face. The only sound in that dark alley was the soft breathing of the mutants and the barest whispers of the human's pleading. He could feel that the human had stopped resisting. He was lying limply on his tongue, but a soft shudder now and again revealed that he was crying. Remy felt bad about that, but at the same time, his thoughts flew back to the south, where he had crouched, crying, in the rain because no one wanted a red-eyed demon in their house. He remembered how he had pleaded to everyone, be they Cajun or visitors, but had been rejected by all. The only one who hadn't feared him was Jean-Luc, but the man had only been after him for his powers.

Remy shifted the kid around again, testing his weight, amazed at how _small_ he was. He then realized that it was true. He had the kid's life balanced on the blade of a knife. If Remy wanted, he could tip his head forwards, open his mouth, let the kid out and Kurt would keep his word.

But what if he didn't let the kid out? He could taste the kid and he had to admit that it intrigued him. But should he really kill him? Did the kid _really_ deserve that?

Another flashback flitted through his reddening memory, reminding him what had happened the first time he had tried to join in a game with boys his own age, how they had mocked him, calling him awful names, throwing rocks to drive him off.

He remembered how good it had felt to watch their clothing explode.

Remy smiled, relishing in this newly discovered power. As Kurt and Todd grinned at him, he tilted his head back as far as it could go and gulped hard. He coughed briefly in surprise as the small body scratched at him a little bit as it went down, but then he quietly placed a hand on his stomach, his brain feeling numb as he felt motion from within.

He saw a blue hand in front of his face and saw Kurt purring, "Enjoy?"

Remy gave him a huge grin as he took the blue hand, replying smoothly, "I did. And I just can't wait for the next one."


	24. Chapter 24

The digital display on the clock read 2:34 AM when Scott woke from a nightmare, sweat streaming down his neck and chest, his heart pounding. He glanced around him, reassuring himself of where he was and also where he wasn't. He was in his safe room. Not somewhere hot and dark and wet.

He sighed and put his unbandaged hand to his forehead, still getting used to the feeling of not hitting his glasses in the action. While he was glad not to have the restriction of his visor anymore, every time he thought about it, he thought about whom he owed it to and how it had come about. Then he would get the powerful urge to puke his guts out.

He shivered and sat up, pushing the covers away from him. He felt so hot and the sheets were stifling him. He swung his legs carefully over the side of the bed and got up, swaying a little bit. His wounds didn't hurt nearly as much anymore, but they were incredibly sore to the touch. He walked unsteadily to the balcony, rubbing his arms. He was bare-chested and the sweat clung to him, making him feel sticky and dirty. He hugged himself tighter, feeling sick and shaky and he just wanted to get these thoughts out of his head. He went on the balcony and stood in the cold night air, breathing deeply, trying to calm himself.

As he stood there, he saw a shadow flit over the wall, approaching the Institute. He was instantly suspicious but then realized with a jolt that it was Kurt. What on earth had he been doing out so late? Scott shivered when he realized that he _really_ didn't want to know. He gulped hard as Kurt disappeared from sight. The German may have saved their lives, but he was also destroying others. He had to be stopped, but how was the question. Scott knew that if they tried to attack him, they'd end up a few inches tall and at the mercy of a fanged mutant who didn't frown upon cannibalism. But at the same time, he knew that Kurt was one of the X-Men, and thus, under his protection. He sighed again.

What were they going to do?

"Evening."

Scott jerked backwards with a cry. Kurt had appeared out of thin air on the railing of his balcony, golden eyes bright in the night. Scott fell over backwards, lying panting on the ground, the smell of brimstone harsh in his nostrils. Kurt frowned a little as he got down, saying, "Oh, sorry, Scott. I didn't mean to scare you."

He held out his hand to help Scott up, but the teen ignored it, turning away from him. He sat there a while, trying to control his heart before he whispered softly, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Kurt asked, confused, watching as Scott stood up, still not facing him.

"Pretend like nothing's wrong?!" Scott barked, his muscles all tense. He didn't like the idea of having his back to Kurt, but at the same time, he didn't want to face him. "How can you go about your every day life, acting normal and not like you killed people?!"

Kurt's golden eyes hardened a bit as he growled in response, "I'm just evening the score, Scott. Humans have been on top for far too long." He then gave a fanged grin. "Besides, they brought it on themselves. They killed the professor first, and I just treated them as they treated others like us."

"But, Kurt, that's not right!" Scott protested.

"Not right?" Kurt repeated softly. He then came closer to Scott, and while he didn't touch him, Scott could sense him being closer and all his muscles grew tense, ready to run. Kurt stood there, saying coldly, "Scott, let me tell you what's not right. Being abandoned, being abused, being rejected, being hurt daily, being shunned for being different, being **exiled** for saving another's life…" Scott peeked over his shoulder and saw that the eyes were glowing as Kurt all but hissed, " _That's_ what not right." He turned away from Scott and stared out at the town in the distance, saying quietly, "We mutants have always been the submissive race. We hide ourselves, we suffer to try and blend in. We are willing to hide who we are, to cower, in order to avoid persecution." He turned back to Scott, smiling. "No more."

Scott turned around, saying, "That's not the way it should be, Kurt!"

If Kurt noticed his lack of sunglasses, he hid it well, replying icily, "Then how _should_ it be, Scott?" He came closer and Scott found himself withdrawing a step. Kurt was shorter than him, but he'd never felt so scared as he saw those golden eyes so close to him, the teleporter whispering angrily, "Should we hide? Conceal ourselves only to be hurt anyway?"

"T-That's what the professor would have us do." Scott replied.

Kurt scoffed. "And for all his troubles, he was killed." While Scott fumbled for a reply, the teleporter sauntered past Scott into his room, to the nightstand, picking up his red sunglasses in his three-fingered hand. He leaned back against the dresser and crooned in an almost mocking sort of way, "By the way, I _love_ your new look."

Scott stammered for a response, and finally choked out, "I hate it."

"Do you?" Kurt asked, a blue eyebrow cocked, a smug grin on his face.

Scott was unable to understand how Kurt could manage to look so innocent when he had the blood of countless others on his furry hands. He finally whispered, "Y-yeah. I hate it."

Kurt placed the glasses back on the dresser and walked up to Scott, asking politely, "And why, may I ask?" his hands behind his back.

Scott gritted his teeth, saying scathingly, "Because _you_ did this to me."

Kurt froze and for a minute had no expression on his face. But then his eyes hardened and his lips drew back, revealing his fangs. "You just don't get it, do you, Scott?" he said softly, standing fully upright, surprising Scott by looking him dead in the eyes now.

Scott gulped hard and asked, "Get what?"

The gold eyes were smoldering angrily as Kurt said with a tone of forced patience, "Scott. What I did was a last measure. And yes, because of it, you got hurt. And that is something I'll never forgive myself for." He reached down and gently took Scott's right hand, rubbing his blue thumb over the bandage while the teen remained stiff as a board, too afraid to move. Kurt then said, "I never meant to hurt you. It's the very last thing I wanted to do." He released the limp hand and then looked Scott in the eye, golden orbs staring hard at emerald irises as he said softly, "But if hadn't, you would have been _killed_. I saved your life! **_Twice_**!" he added sharply, as an afterthought. He stepped away from Scott and turned his back to him, hugging himself. He then muttered bitterly, "And never mind the fact I hurt myself to try and save you."

"H-Hurt?" Scott gasped. But then he remembered and murmured, "Blood. You vomited blood." Kurt hugged himself tighter, and Scott had this sudden memory flash of Alex when they were younger, after being hurt. His brotherly instincts rose up and he felt the sudden urge to comfort Kurt, realizing suddenly that they hadn't tended to any of the teleporter's injuries. What other hurts was Kurt hiding? He was a member of the X-Men and deserved to be taken care of just like the rest of them.

He nearly stepped towards him, but then froze. What the hell was he doing?! Kurt got those injuries by trying to kill them! No, wait… To _help_ them?

Scott moaned softly, falling to his knees, holding his aching head. What was wrong with him?! Nothing was making sense anymore! Right and wrong, once so easy to separate, once so black and white, pulled at him, tearing him apart. He felt furry hands on his shoulders and while a part of him flinched at the contact, another greater part of him longed for the touch. He whimpered, "Why isn't anything making any sense?"

Kurt was gently rubbing his back, crooning softly, his voice a soft purr in the darkness, "It's because you're thinking too hard about it, Scott. You need to _relax_ , just like I'm always telling you." The voice was so soft and tempting and Scott held himself tighter, trying to resist, choking out words with no meaning to them. Shapeless and meaningless protests formed in his mind, bordering right on the edge of his senses. If only he could speak properly!

He heard the purr in his ear, so gentle and perfect-sounding, "Just relax and trust me, Scott. It'll be much easier on you…"

Scott struggled, trying to push the body from him. **NO!** He was the leader of the X-Men! He was the one they looked up to for what was right and what was wrong. If he couldn't tell them apart, they were doomed!

He felt his control slipping away as Kurt kept talking to him. He tried to grab at it, tried to retain some of the rapidly vanishing control… But then, causing tears to stream from his new eyes, he stopped fighting.

* * *

Kurt smiled and gently helped Scott back into bed, and when he was back to sleep, went back down to the kitchen, where Remy stood, sipping a coffee. Seeing the blue mutant smiling so hugely, Remy asked, "What are you so happy about?"

"Scott." Kurt answered simply.

Remy didn't look shocked, but he kinda frowned as he asked, "You ate him?"

Kurt was confused, but then laughed, saying, "No, no, don't worry." He pointed upstairs, to the teen leader, saying, "See, he's so confused right now! He's happy to have his eyes back, but he hates me for doing it, but he's happy to be able to see, but he's scared of me. He can barely think straight and it's perfect!"

"Why?" Remy asked, not getting it.

"He's the person that the others listen to. Without him, they won't know how to act! And here he is, too confused to push me away!" Kurt chuckled.

Remy frowned a little, saying as he put his coffee down, "You sure of that, _Bleu_? Because from what I've seen, Xavier trained all of you to think and plan for yourselves." He then looked at Kurt, his eyes glowing in the darkness. "You SURE they won't turn on you?"

"Of course they won't!" Kurt snapped at the Cajun. "Not when I have this power! They're too scared to come within ten feet of me!"

Remy just sipped at his coffee. If he was surprised at how power-hungry and dangerously confident Kurt had become, he made no show of it.

Kurt then growled and stalked out of the kitchen, muttering to himself, "There's no way they'd want to rebel against me! Not when they know I could have them shrunk and powerless in the blink of an eye!" He stalked past the medical bay, pausing upon hearing a clatter. He peered inside, blessing his night-vision, but saw nothing.

Grumbling about mice, he went up to his room, shutting the door and locking it. Once inside, he took his jacket off and hung it on the edge of his bed, reaching into the pocket and withdrawing the unconscious teen he'd picked up earlier. He put him on the bed as he stripped off his shirt, stretching and flexing.

This one had annoyed him greatly. After being shrunk the little thing had bolted into a nearby drain and if it weren't for the blockage of leaves and sticks, Kurt was sure he would have lost him. Threats had done nothing to move the little thing but he hadn't counted on the prehensile tail, which had dragged him out kicking and screaming.

Kurt crawled on the bed, purring as he waited for the kid to wake up, thinking about what Gambit had said. Was he REALLY sure that they wouldn't turn on him? He poked at the little body, muttering aloud, "Now that I think of it, Remy's right. They can think for themselves. And if they DID decide to mount and attack on me…"

He sighed a little as the body finally started to stir awake. "If they _do_ attack me, some could distract me while others attack me from behind, or above or below." He sighed a little, hardly paying attention to his prey as it cried out in alarm.

He had never really entertained the idea of having the other mutants fight him. But honestly, what could they do? Kurt smiled, relishing again in his power at seeing the little human bolt, tripping on the bed sheet. He reached and pinched the back of the man's shirt, crooning to his horror-stricken face, "What can they do to me?"

The little teenager struggled and screamed, trying to break free. Kurt dropped him on the bed and got to his hands and knees, purring, "Run." The teen did run, but shouted in pain as Kurt's tail came and slapped down on top of him like a fly-swatter. "Not fast enough…" Kurt purred and removed his tail. The teen lay on the sheets, screaming as he felt his broken leg. The blue mutant grinned and lay down, his head right over the tiny human, saying with sympathy, " _Ohh_ , did I hurt you?" Kurt bent his head down and licked tenderly at the broken, leg, ignoring the shriek of pain he caused. With an evil grin, Kurt quickly scooped the little body into his hand, and with a sharp snap, bit off the broken leg at the knee.

As he chewed the bit of meat, hearing the kid cry and sob in agony, he smiled. This was power! Sheer power! No one could EVER take this away from him! He would never let them. This was his gift and he would defend it to the death.

He gently eased the rest of the human into his mouth and leaning his head back, held him there for a while, delighting in the primal struggles. He focused on the blood pooling in the back of his mouth, longing to drink, but waiting for more to fill his mouth. But his impatience overcame this and he gulped, swallowing the blood and the small human, quickly reaching up to massage his neck, purring thickly at the sensations. When the squirming lump finally worked its way down, Kurt began to rub his stomach, purring softer now as he enjoyed the feeling of something trapped inside him.

But his feelings were interrupted by a small sound outside his door.

Kurt immediately teleported outside his room, his eyes glowing angrily. No one. But he sniffed the air and his fangs were revealed as he recognized that scent. "Pietro…" he whispered, taking off after the scent. He followed it down the hall, where he lost it in the large space of the front hall.

He stood there for a while, and finally with a frustrated growl, turned and marched back to his room, shutting the door and locking it again.

* * *

Pietro panted softly as Kurt walked back up the stairs. He waited until he heard the teleporter's door close before he collapsed to his knees, breathing hard.

He had been in the medical bay, looking for a sleeping pill when he had heard Kurt talking to himself. He had instantly crouched, hoping to remain undiscovered by that murderer when the cap of the bottle slipped from his numb fingers and hit the floor. Pietro had sped himself behind the bed, shaking and shivering as he heard Kurt stop speaking and then sheer, heart-stopping silence. Pietro didn't dare move until Kurt had left, mumbling something about 'mice'. Pietro wanted to run to the room he'd been provided, lock the door and hide under the covers of the bed, but he felt strangely compelled to follow Kurt. The teleporter had sounded angry and anything that bothered Kurt was a good thing for Pietro.

Pietro felt a little miffed when Kurt shut the door, the soft ' _click_ ' echoing in the dark corridor. So, softly as he could, Pietro crept to the door and kneeled, putting his ear to the cold wood, listening. He heard the concerns Kurt expressed and for the first time in a LONG time, Pietro felt hope. They still had a chance to stop this murderer!

Then he heard Kurt talking and knew that he must have snatched another innocent from the world outside. When he heard a soft crack, he barely repressed his urge to vomit. He managed until he heard Kurt swallow, then his whimper made it out past his horrified lips. He heard the bed springs creak and bolted, using his speed to flee from that monster, lest he be discovered. He ran down to the entrance hall, where the large space combined with the windows would help hide his scent. He hid behind the couch, biting his lip to keep from moving. He heard Kurt come into the area and shut his eyes. Hopefully, Kurt would just chew him and make it fast.

But thankfully, Kurt left him alone, stomping back to his room. Pietro peeked over the couch before getting up, wary of a trick. But when he was still breathing a few minutes later, he deemed it safe enough to walk. He sat on the couch a while, and then realized that there was only one person he could divulge this information too.

Quickly, he sped up the stairs and avoiding Kurt's room, ran to Scott's, rushing inside and closing the door.

Scott mumbled in surprise from the bed and Pietro ran over quickly telling Scott everything he had heard. The teenage leader stared at him for a while, and then shook his head. "No, Pietro. I can't."

"What?! Why not?!" Pietro asked in shock.

Scott rubbed his forehead, using his good hand, saying quietly, "He's still an X-Man."

Pietro sped in front of him and held up a couple fingers, asking quickly, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three." Scott answered.

"Oh good! Your eyes **DO** work!" the speed demon snapped. Scott was confused and Pietro hissed, "Goddammit, Summers, _LOOK_ at the fuzzball! He **KILLS** people, Scott. **KILLS** them, and not in self-defense. He goes out and hunts them out and then **_EATS_** them! For _pleasure_!" He allowed this to sink in before adding, "I'm not familiar with your rules, but I'm sure cannibalism isn't in your handbook." He paused a moment and then added, "Look, can't you tell this is WRONG?! The way he thinks, acts and talks… I'm not buddy-buddy with him like you are, but even I know that that's not **HIM**!"

Scott was silent a while before he stood up, wincing as he put weight on his injured foot. After a time, he mumbled quietly, "I can't. I just can't. He's still one of us and I can't just…"

"Scott." Pietro said softly.

But the teen ignored him, as if he hadn't spoken.

Angry, Pietro snapped, "Scott, **look** at me!"

Slowly, Scott obeyed, his green eyes soft and hazy and confused.

"That creature in the bedroom down there isn't your friend! He's not the fuzzy-goof you know! He's been changed! That chemical thing that doctor guy talked about, back at the base, it _DID_ something to him! It changed him!"

Scott looked at him, his green eyes clear and bright. "So…" Scott started, but then both mutants froze as the door opened silently.

Silhouetted in the dim light of the hall was Kurt, his tail swishing a little. "I heard voices." he said softly to the two mutants.

Pietro was frozen, unable to move, staring at the golden eyes, his heart feeling like it was going to go still. "Uhh…"

He nearly screamed when Scott gently put his arm around him, saying softly, "It's no problem, Kurt. Pietro just had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" Kurt questioned softly.

Pietro nodded, huddling into Scott's embrace while Scott answered easily, "Yeah. He wanted someone to talk to and I was already up anyway. Had to use the bathroom."

Kurt was silent for a while and both mutants wondered if he saw through the lies.

But then Kurt smiled, his fangs bared, and he said, "Well, Pietro, I hope you sleep well after this. Good night, Scott."

"Night, Kurt." Scott said.

Kurt left and both mutants collapsed onto the bed, both feeling the other shaking at the nearness of the encounter. Pietro was gasping hard now, nearly passing out from not breathing for those few minutes. Scott helped him calm down and then whispered softly, "We'll need the others to help us."


	25. Chapter 25

After making sure that Kurt had gone to bed, Scott crept to the others' room, woke everyone and they assembled down in the Planning Room, where they could talk freely. Once everyone was gathered, Scott told them the plan he had thought up with Pietro, detailing everything. When he had finished, the others looked a little nervous. "What do you guys think?" he asked them.

Jean rubbed her arms, clearly uneasy, but she said, "I think it's risky, but we have no other choice."

Evan, slumped again a desk, crossed his arms, saying, "It's suicidal is what it is! What if it doesn't work and he catches one of us alone?!"

"I say we do it." Kitty muttered quietly.

Bobby's hands had already iced up as he barked, "That's not enough! That furry devil needs to burn in hell!"

"I'll do it!" John suddenly chirped, a lit lighter in his hand.

"John!" Remy said, snatching it from him and pocketing the lighter, glaring at him.

Rogue then asked, "What about not fighting? What about talking?"

"It won't do any good." Pietro said. "Trust me. His mind's fixed on this. He's not going to change."

"Not without some ' _help'_." Scott added with a grin, looking at Jean.

She sighed, saying, "We'll need to get him down into Cerebro. I can't do it otherwise."

Scott nodded and then addressed the others, asking, "Okay, so are we all clear about what we have to do?"

"But what if he doesn't follow me?" Kitty asked, obviously scared.

"He will." Scott said, his green eyes glinting. He then said softly, "Guys, all of you, listen to me. I know that Kurt's one of the X-Men, and he's been a big help and a wonderful friend for all these years. Don't think of him like that."

Scott's eyes grew hard. "He's different now. If you go easy on him, he'll attack and not think twice about it. Although I hate to say this… Aim to hurt. Play dirty. Use every sneaky, below-the-belt trick you know. Don't give him a seconds rest. This isn't a Danger Room session, where the target gives up and we end. He'll keep going as long as he can, and he'll try to ' _thin_ ' our ranks." He sighed a little. "We can't let him. Is that understood?"

The weight of the words impacted everyone, but they still all nodded, understanding. They were dismissed and everyone snuck back to their rooms to rest. They were going to need all the rest they could get!

Well, _almost_ everyone…

While the others had gone back to bed, he crept and got outside, his mind working fast. He examined the pros and cons of the situation and finally decided that something like this was going to end two ways. Either they actually succeeded, which he honestly doubted, or the blood bath would begin. He sighed in the moonlight, staring out at the grounds.

Should he? That was the question. Should he? Shouldn't he? Yes? No?

All it would take is a quick word with him, a whisper of a statement and their plan would burst into flames. But what if he kept quiet? He always wanted to align himself on the winning side, knowing that in the long run, it helped you live longer.

Remy smiled broadly and walked back into the darkened mansion…

* * *

The alarm read 10:26 AM when Kurt finally opened his eyes. He smiled and rolled over in bed, purring softly. Hmmm… What a great night… He got up, stretching, scratching the fur on his chest. He wanted a shower, then a nice breakfast… His grin turned wide and fanged as he purred, thinking that the park would be the best place. Morning joggers…

He licked his lips in anticipation as he dressed in his normal clothes, pulling on his jacket. He went downstairs to the kitchen, and found to his surprise that only Kitty was there, sitting at the table looking nervous. "Morning." Kurt said cheerfully.

Kitty jumped, squeaking, "Kurt!" She composed herself, and said shakily and a tad forced, "Oh, uh… morning. How-How was your night?"

Kurt noticed, but didn't comment. He had become used to them feeling a little freaked in his presence, answering, "It was good. You?"

"Good." Kitty answered, unusually brief for being the worst gossip in the mansion.

Kurt heard a soft rattling noise and turning, saw that Kitty was quivering in her chair, the rattling being the wooden slates of the chair. He came over, saying, "Kitty, you're shaking. What's wrong with you?"

"N-Nothing." she whispered, staring at his eyes.

Kurt stared back. Being scared of him was one thing, being terrified when he hadn't even done anything? That was going a tad far. She seemed… nervous about something. But after she looked down and away from him, he muttered, "Okay." and went to the fridge, searching for something to give him a little appetizer before he went for his the main course.

He had downed some coldcuts when Kitty said hesitantly, "Uh… Kurt? I wanted to show you something."

Kurt let out a sigh, saying, "Can't it wait till after breakfast?"

"No!" Kitty said sharply, quickly.

Kurt looked at her.

She instantly amended it to, "Uh… I mean, no, it can't… Just come with me?"

Now Kurt KNEW something was up. He put the pack of coldcut turkey back in the fridge, shut it and walked over to Kitty, towering over her as she sat in the chair, now looking paralyzed. He stared at her and then bent down, putting his hands on the armrests of the chair, bringing his face within inches from her. He could smell her perfume… and something else that he was very familiar with.

"Are you hiding somezing from me?" he whispered softly, his accent strong.

She quivered, shaking her head fractionally.

Kurt smiled, baring his fangs and was surprised that the terrified girl didn't just melt. "You're scared, Kitty… I can SMELL it…" He pushed forwards, watching in amusement as she tried to lean backwards, but couldn't because of the chair, forced to have his forehead touching hers.

She was shaking violently now.

He then purred, "And it's very… _appetizing_."

Kitty shook, whispering weakly, "I… I just want to sho-"

"Liar." Kurt breathed back, knowing that Kitty was THIS close to breaking. He could practical feel her heart pounding the adrenaline through her body, stressing her muscles. He was surprised she hadn't phased, but smiled. She was obviously too scared of him to move! His tail wound up, caressing her hand with the delicateness of a predator teasing his prey. "What are you hiding?"

The next thing Kurt knew, a fiery blast of pain erupted in his head and he was on the floor, his thoughts spinning.

How had he ended up in the main hall? A hole in the wall and his smoking fur answered that question, but how on earth had it happened?

He shook his head clear and looked up. All the students were in uniform, standing there at the end of the hall, Scott with his hand still on his visor, the crystal still steaming from the heat of the optic blast. Kurt felt a blind rage take over and he leaped at them, already concentrating. But he let out a cry of surprise as a human cannonball slammed into his side, slamming him against a wall.

He got up, tried to attack but then leapt out of the way to avoid an electric shock. He leapt up to the huge chandelier and glared down, trying to pick a target but then he heard the roar of flames and looked up in time to see the flaming head of a dragon staring at him. Looking down, he saw John grinning evilly at him, his aqua eyes bright and dangerous.

Kurt teleported just as the dragon's mouth opened and more flames poured out. He reappeared right behind the pyromaniac, and lunged, knocking him to the floor, just wanting to kill and not concentrating enough to shrink, but then screeched in pain as canine jaws clamped on his tail, tugging hard.

Kurt spun and kicked hard, and Wolfsbane yelped as she was knocked away. Kurt looked down to concentrate on John but saw the Aussie wink at him as Kitty dragged him down into the floor. Kurt growled in anger and looking up, saw Jean, floating. He ran at her, but then a couch leapt up and smashed into him.

As he got up and was forced to run from an icy dagger that lunged towards him, he realized their plan. They were going to keep him moving, keep him unfocused…

He snarled and leapt at Bobby, ignoring the dagger of ice that scraped his arm. Bobby slid to the side and Kurt's eyes grew wide as Sunspot punched him, sending him to the other side, crashing hard against a wall.

The room grew very quiet and Kurt spat, seeing blood hit the floor. He got up, wiped the blood away, sneering, "Look at you… You have to gang up on me to fight me? What cowards…" Just as he leapt for the unsuspecting Bobby, a spike of bone pierced his side, sending him crashing to the floor howling in pain.

He stood and yanked it out, glaring at Evan, who smirked, "Call it ' _evening the score_ '."

Kurt looked surprised, but then his eye sockets glowed a sharp yellow as he leapt at him, not caring if he was speared. But just as he was about to land, the familiar sound and sensation of being blasted enveloped his mind and he rose, smoking, from the other side of the room, holding an arm to his side, glaring at Scott.

Panting hard, his own blood dripping from his fangs, Kurt snarled, "I was wrong about you, Scott… I thought you would understand in time… I thought you could still be my friend…" He spat, the thick saliva-blood mix splattering on the floor. "You're nothing but a weak coward…" He stood up. "And I'm through being nice to you."

He distantly noticed how the other students were going up the stairs, leaving him and Scott alone. Scott came forwards, saying, "Oh, you want to put it out there, Nightcrawler?" He took off his visor, threw it to the side. "Well, come and get me!"

Infuriated, Kurt rushed forward, landing a solid punch to Scott's cheek. He wasn't thinking straight and just wanted to beat this insolent teenager to a pulp. He ducked a punch and jabbed at the shoulder but it was blocked and with a sickening thud, Kurt landed on the ground, his own shoulder aching from the answering blow.

Kurt snarled as he stood, grappling with Scott. But Scott had more muscle than him, and he found himself forced down to his knees. Kurt bunched his legs and leapt, knocking Scott backwards. He leapt on him and lowered his head to the neck, fangs bared.

But he bit into the shoulder instead as Scott rolled and then elbowed him in the face. Kurt reeled backwards, more blood blooming in his mouth. He grabbed Scott's hands and they both pushed. Scott was strong, but Kurt had better footing. They were evenly matched for now.

Panting softly, blood trickling from his split lip, Kurt leered at Scott. "As soon as I pin you to the floor, Scott, I'm going to have such a sweet, delicious treat." He licked his lips, eyes glowing predatorily.

But Scott grinned back, saying, "I think you'll find this treat to be VERY hard to get…" and going against every code in his moral ethnics book, Scott brought up his uniform- and armor-covered knee right into Kurt's groin.

Kurt went still and with a moan, suddenly fell to the floor, his hands down between his legs, his tail thrashing as he whimpered, "Oh… That's it… I… am going… to **KILL** you!" He saw Scott running off, up the stairs, and his rage helped him stand and run after him, screaming, "You bastard! I'm going to rip you limb from limb! Get back here!"

He followed the hallway, lost sight of Scott, but his scent helped and he turned left, coming into a new corridor to see Scott's foot disappear down the hall. Kurt grinned and followed, walking now. This section of the mansion was a maze of halls and door, nothing of purpose around here except for Cerebro, and with the Professor gone and Jean so shaken, he had nothing to fear. He realized Scott wasn't running anymore and smiled, dropping to all fours as it ensured his silence. He started walking down the hall, calling out, "You have no idea how badly you've screwed up, Cyclops…" He turned a corner, smelling and sniffing like a wolf. He was getting closer.

"If you had left me alone, I would have kept going with the humans in town. Lord knows there's enough of them in Bayville alone to sustain me. But now…" He spun around a corner; saw a flash of movement at the end of the corridor. He grinned. That way was a dead end!

He followed, saying, "But now… Thanks to you… I'm going to empty the mansion. I'll shrink you first, and then keep you alive, let you see everyone else die. Everyone you swore to protect… You'll get a front row seat to their deaths, Scott… And after I've sated my hunger here, you'll stay with me. I won't kill you. I'll keep you as a pet!"

He laughed, low and scary. "Now won't that be fun?"

Kurt came to the hallways of Cerebro, each footstep silent and purposeful. Scott stood by the open door of a darkened Cerebro, his body shaking, but he was standing firm. The demon hissed in satisfaction, coming a few feet closer. "Why aren't you running, Scott? Hmm? Too scared to move?"

Scott gulped and backed up a step, about 4 feet from passing through the door. Kurt grinned, thinking had this figured out. Cerebro's paneling was reflective. If Kurt went in there, Scott could use his lasers to try and kill him, the reflective surfaces making it a Danger Zone.

Kurt grinned and crouched, purring thickly, "Nice try, Scott… But I'm not that dumb…" His tail started to thrash. "And you know what, Scott? For all your planning and thinking, you forgot one thing: You think I can only shrink when people are close or touching me?" Scott's green eyes grew huge with fear and terror. "You're **_wrong_**."

Scott turned and bolted, but this time, Kurt let him. When you're three inches tall, your top speed isn't exactly impressive. Kurt laughed and got up on all fours, walking over to Scott. The little mutant was trying to get over the bottom part of the door.

With a cold grin, Kurt swiped at him with his hand, and Scott cried out as he hit the opposite side of the hallway. Kurt walked over and bent over, lowering his head and biting the back of Scott's uniform, letting him dangle from his fangs. Scott was limp, moaning softly, "You… you can't…"

Kurt purred thickly, "Wanna bet?" and snapped his head up, tossing Scott into the air. The little mutant screamed as he fell and Kurt shut his mouth with great pleasure, teasing the small body in his mouth. He sat down, purring thickly as he felt his mouth watering. He was so tempted to swallow but if he did, he couldn't keep his promise to Scott. With a grin, he bent his head down and spat Scott out.

The teenager coughed and gasped, trying to breath, his body quivering and shaking. Kurt prodded him, purring thickly, "Scott… Where are the others?"

Scott refused, screaming angrily, " **GO TO HELL, YOU FREAK!** "

Yellow eyes glowed as Kurt grabbed one leg and lifted Scott into the air, hissing softly, "Either you tell me now, and I'll be merciful to them, or you make me search and I'll be a good elf and chew my food… just like you always told me to do."

Scott struggled, but Kurt just waited, grinning. Finally, as he knew it would, Scott's leader instincts surfaced and he hung limp.

Kurt then questioned, "Well?" he smiled, flashing his fangs for motivation.

Scott shut his eyes and wordlessly pointed to the dark room that held Cerebro.

Kurt smiled and gently righted Scott, patting his head. "Such a good boy…"

Scott sobbed as he pushed the finger away and Kurt grinned. He stood up and walked past the doors. It was dark, and even his eyes had trouble, the reflecting panels confused his eyes for a few seconds. But then he saw a shadowy figure at the end of the platform, wearing a helmet…

Scott fell from Kurt's grip as the blue mutant suddenly clutched at his skull, screaming in pain. He felt like someone was trying to open his head with a rusty spoon. He writhed on the platform, too pained to teleport or form coherent sentences. The pain went deeper and deeper, cutting through the grey matter, cutting in so deep…

Kurt screamed as he curled up in a ball, trying to escape the pain.

 _The Nightcrawler screamed and screamed, his world black and dark, like he was floating in ink, writhing in pain. He felt the presence of another in his head and suddenly angry, turned on them, his fangs sharp and white as he leapt._

 _But the intruder dodged and he spun, trying to attack, not understanding how he was able to walk on nothing, but not caring. He no longer felt his body, felt only energy. He turned to the alien presence in his mind and then felt rage well up inside of him as the intruder forced him to relinquish his earlier prey, giving them back their strength._

 _'NO!' he shrieked, trying to prevent this, but he was too late as the intruder attacked, getting behind him and choking him. The grip became familiar, as if one body were replacing the other and the Nightcrawler felt rage beyond imagining well up as he tried to wrestle from Cyclops' grip._

 _'Coward!' he screamed. 'I'll tear you apart!'_

 _Cyclops remained silent, the grip around the demon's throat growing tighter… The Nightcrawler was losing. He could feel it._

 _NO! He had worked too hard to be stopped now!_

 _His tail whipped up from behind and wound tight around Cyclops' neck, yanking him off. He spun him away, snarling. 'You think you can stop me? No one can!' and leapt, trying to bite the flesh of the neck._

 _But Cyclops blocked him, reached, grabbed his arm and threw him off, delivering a kick. The Nightcrawler screeched in pain as he felt his leg break and collapsed. He struggled upright on his good leg, but saw again how Cyclops' bright gaze was undeterred and unmarred._

 _The Nightcrawler backed up one step, his dark body crouching over. He snarled, his fangs wickedly sharp. 'You will never win!' He lunged, but was kicked aside, noises like twigs snapping signaling broken ribs._

 _The demon lay on the floor, suddenly noticing how Cyclops towered over him, strong and powerful. He tried again to attack, but he was easily kicked aside. Panting, he lay there._

 _He saw Cyclops hesitating and sneered. 'I knew it. You don't have the guts to finish me off! You are weak and you'll never amount to anything!'_

 _Cyclops' came forwards, kneeled and pushed his hand down on the demon's throat, slowly increasing the pressure. The demon scrabbled and struggled, cursing and screeching as he fought to escape, but his struggles grew weaker and weaker, his kicking diminished, his tail finally stopped thrashing._

 _Cyclops stood up…_

…and Scott cried out in pain, sweat streaming down his face as he panted and gasped.

"Easy, Scott! Breathe!" Jean said gently, rubbing his normal-sized back.

Scott gasped again and again, trying to readjust himself to the real world. Coming back from the astral plane so rapidly left him woozy and sick and feeling like he had left part of himself behind in that dark void. He started to shake horribly, feeling sick. He had KILLED something… but had it worked?

He looked up to Kurt, who lay on the platform about ten feet from him, curled up slightly, unconscious but breathing hard.

"Did I…?" Scott murmured. Jean nodded, helping him up.

"Yes… You killed it… Kurt's fine…" She shook and hugged Scott tightly, murmuring, "I thought I was going to lose you for a second there…"

Scott sighed deeply and hugged her back, still staring at the crumpled, blue form on the ground, bleeding and vulnerable.


	26. Chapter 26

"Kurt?"

Voices in the darkness… Familiar…

"Hey… Kurt? Come on, buddy, wake up…"

Pain. That's what he first registered. His body, especially his head, ached like no tomorrow. He moaned, curling up. He was in a bed, he discovered, and drew the covers over his head, trying to fight the noises. A warm hand was on his, resisting him.

"Easy, Kurt… Easy… Don't hide…"

Blearily, he forced his eyes open. The light hurt him and he winced, ducking his head as the light blasted daggers into his skull. There was a soft 'click' and the light vanished. Kurt winced as he opened his eyes again, looking around, ignoring the fading pains. He was in the hospital wing… He'd know that sterile smell anywhere. Another smell invaded his nose and he turned to see Scott smiling at him. "Good morning… You had us so worried…"

Kurt stared, his jaw slack. "Scott… Your… Your eyes!"

Scott smiled and gently fingered a bandage on his head, nodding. "Yeah… Uh, Jean?" Kurt looked behind Scott to see Jean standing near-by. "Can I tell him?" Jean nodded and Scott sat down in a nearby chair. "Kurt, how far back do you remember?"

Kurt thought this one over hard. He… remembered playing with Bobby… He remembered getting ready to go to the beach… He…

The blue tail, hanging limp over the side of the bed, went stiff. "The professor?"

Scott sighed. "He's dead, Kurt."

" _Ja…_ " the teleporter muttered. "I know…" He had… He had gone out… Out to dinner… Or had he stayed home? No, he had stayed home… Gone to the Danger Room to blow off some steam… "We went to the Danger Room, Scott?" he asked, hesitantly. Why couldn't he remember?

Scott nodded, saying, "Yeah, we did. You were so worked up… And I might as well be honest, so was I… We set the level a little higher than normal, trained ourselves to the point of exhaustion, but we wouldn't quit. We were on the last section when I tripped and one of the robots smashed the side of my head. My visor flew off and I blasted you." Scott rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "You didn't wake up for a long time, Kurt… We were all so scared…"

"What?" Kurt asked, confused. He looked down at himself, expecting a bandage, but saw nothing. He reached for his head and felt the cloth wrapped around his skull. He prodded it, curiously, and yelped in pain.

Scott pushed his hand away from it. "No… Don't touch it… You slammed into one of the robots and well… You didn't wake for about two months, Kurt. I was so worried that I had…" He was silent but then suddenly leaned over and gave the blue elf a tight, friendly hug. "But Jean says you'll be fine. That headache of yours will go away in about a day or two."

Kurt nodded, a bit bewildered by all this. "But… your eyes…" he said, pointing.

The teen leader smiled. "Well, when the robot hit it, it must have fixed whatever happened to me during that plane crash. I have as much control over now as you do your teleporting."

The elf nodded, accepting, and then moaned, "My head hurts… So **BADLY**!" He then winced as his own voice made his eyes water from the pain.

Scott pushed him down to the bed, saying, "You should rest, Kurt… Just a few more days and then you can get up and about, all right?"

Kurt nodded, not questioning, and rolled over, snuggling under the blankets.

Scott's smile faded as Kurt fell asleep. He reached up and took off his 'bandage', walking out of the room, Jean close behind. They shut the door behind them, and then looked in at Kurt through the glass. Softly, Scott asked, "Did he buy it?"

Jean nodded, taking her fingers down from her temples. "Yeah… He did." She smiled bitterly. "He'll believe anything you say, Scott. You're his 'best friend'." She finger-quoted and Scott winced.

"Yeah… Was that before or after he tried to eat me?" They were silent for a while, and he murmured, "You've told everyone else?"

Jean nodded. "I did. I gave them the same story you gave him." Again, silent fell between them as they stared at the sleeping elf, looking so cute and innocent cuddled in the blankets, his tail twitching as he slept. It was hard to imagine that he'd been out for blood only a few hours beforehand.

Jean suddenly put her hand to her forehead, sighing. Scott gently put a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

She nodded, saying, "It… When I had to erase those memories… Scott… The things he did…" She shook, huddling against Scott, who held her. "It's…" She gave a weak chuckle. "I wish someone could erase _my_ mind!"

Scott nodded. "I know…" he muttered. "I know…" He clearly remembered that… _thing_ he had fought after Jean had used Kurt's ability to put him back to normal… The Nightcrawler. He shuddered. He had never seen anything so evil and primal and murderous in his life.

After a while, Scott asked the main question. "Will his memory ever come back? He still has that … ability. If he remembers… He might go back to those ways…"

The psychic sighed a little, admitting, "I don't know, Scott. I removed everything I could, but there were some… They… They were just too deeply embedded in emotions and sensations. I couldn't reach them without hurting him." She looked through the glass. "I think he'll be okay, though… Those ones I missed… They're so deep… I don't think he'll ever remember them." She gave Scott a smile. "I think things are going to be all right…"

Scott smiled and gently held her as they watched Kurt sleeping.

Kurt woke later that day. After downing as many aspirins that Jean allowed him too, he went upstairs, wanting breakfast. He was starving! He met everyone in the kitchen, who greeted him, asking if he was okay and how his head was. Kurt waved them down, grinning, "I know you all want my autograph, but it will have to wait until after I've had my breakfast." The students laughed and teased him, but did as he asked, letting him eat some cereal in peace. He looked up in surprise when an orange-haired teenager came in, yawning. "Pyro?" Kurt questioned, confused.

John jerked at his code-name, saw Kurt and nearly bolted, but Remy was suddenly behind him, a hand on his shoulder, saying smoothly, "Scott must have forgotten to tell you, but we've joined the X-Men. Colossus too. Magneto took off with Sabertooth and we've not seen them since."

Kurt saw the other students nod, and he relaxed, finishing his breakfast. "Oh, okay."

He didn't notice how relieved everyone looked.

* * *

That night, as a bit of celebration, Scott took Kurt out to dinner and a movie. Kurt enjoyed himself thoroughly while Scott filled him in on what he had missed. The damage in the main hall, Scott said, had been caused when Berzerker along with Iceman and Cannonball had decided to play non-powers tag. But obviously, it hadn't stayed non-powers for very long. A stray blast of electricity had hit Scott, who had still been learning his new control, and he had blasted a hole clean into the kitchen dining area. Of course, John had seen the fun and joined in, which explained all those scorch marks on the carpet.

Kurt laughed along with Scott as they went to the theater, lamenting, "Man, I wish I could have been there! Sounds like it was a blast!"

Scott smiled at Kurt, who ran up ahead, his smile becoming tight. "Oh yeah. It was… unforgettable." Idly, he rubbed his jaw, where the Nightcrawler had punched him before and he sighed. But then Kurt was waving to him and he brushed it off as rubbing his chin as he came over, paying for the tickets.

The theater turned out to be more crowed than they had thought, and ended up not sitting next to each other. Kurt playfully promised to be good, double-checked his watch, and then told Scott he'd meet him at the car after the movie had finished if he couldn't find him in the after-movie flood of people. A couple minutes into the film, Kurt slipped out and went to the concession stand, getting a hot dog. He never did like crowds, but this was Scott's treat, so he'd enjoy himself. He went back down the corridor to the movie, but then yelped in surprise as he was suddenly pulled into a side passage, near to the employee entrance.

Kurt shook himself free and glared at Gambit, who was smiling charmingly at him. Kurt finished his mouthful and then hissed angrily, "What is with you?! You nearly gave me a heart attack! You want to talk to me, talk like a normal person and don't yank me into a corridor!"

Remy grinned and leaned back against the wall, smirking. "A hot dog? A bit odd for your taste, isn't it?"

Kurt considered leaving, but Remy seemed like he had a secret and Kurt had to admit he was curious. "What do you mean 'odd'?"

"Well…" Remy paused, looking at Kurt more closely. He then grinned hugely, asking, "You don't remember, do you?"

"What are you talking about?!" Kurt asked, getting annoyed.

Remy came closer to him, saying softly, "You don't remember our raids? How you'd take care of the guards, and I'd clean out?"

Kurt backed up, away from him, saying firmly, "I don't steal!"

"No, you don't…" Remy nodded, his eyes bright. "I stole and you'd have dinner."

"Keep your story straight." Kurt tried to joke, to smile, but he found it difficult. Remy was unsettling him to say the least. "You just said I took care of the guards."

"Yep, and had dinner at the same time."

Remy's eyes were glowing a soft blood red, and Kurt felt a little nervous at the expression on the Cajun's face. "What?" he asked quietly.

The Cajun smiled at him, saying softly, "Oh, we would have fun… You didn't always get a good meal though. There just weren't enough guards… You were always hungry afterwards…"

"S-Stop that!" Kurt said sharply, feeling very, very sick all of a sudden, like he was going to puke. "You're sick and insane!" He turned from Gambit and started walking, muttering to himself about how weird and stupid the Cajun was.

"Don't you remember the night we crashed?" Remy asked softly.

Crash…

Kurt froze and his eyes went wide as images suddenly flooded his mind, disjointed, confused… _Motorcycle-riding with Remy-cold-blood on his lip-sliding-falling-old car-cold-warmth-warm thing in his mouth…_

Kurt turned slowly, looking back at Remy, odd thoughts drifting through his confused head, like they were missing pieces…

Remy smiled triumphantly. "Ahh… That rusty old memory of yours working again, _Bleu_?"

Why was that nick-name familiar? He had been called that before… Hadn't he?

He was confused now. It was like he was hearing bits of a story he knew, but he had forgotten the rest. And he wanted to know the rest!

He stepped forwards to Gambit, but the thief slipped aside, saying over his shoulder, "We'll talk later if you want… Go get back to your movie… It's going to start getting good."

Kurt watched him go, bewildered, confused and frustrated. What the heck had all that been about?

A little hesitantly, Kurt walked back down the hall to the movie, taking his seat and quietly eating his hot dog. What did Remy mean, 'not to his taste'? The hot dog tasted fine. He looked at it. It was obviously missing a few bites, but there was no problem with it.

He sighed and finished it quickly, then settled down, watching the film without his previous enthusiasm. He tried to brush off what Gambit had said, but it bugged him. What **_had_** he been talking about?!

After the movie had ended, Kurt managed to find Scott out in the parking lot. Scott was sitting on the hood of the car, rubbing his hand, like it hurt him. Curious, Kurt came forwards, asking, "Is that where the robot hit you?"

"What?" Scott asked, confused, turning to him.

Kurt gently took Scott's hand, showing him the red, rashy-looking spot. "Did you get that when the robot threw you?" Kurt noticed Scott's hand was tense, like it was in pain. He let go immediately, saying, "I didn't mean to do that, Scott! Sorry! I would never hurt you!"

Scott gave him a very strange look, but then smiled, saying, "Yeah, it is from the robot. I hit the wall and the stuff Jean put on it to make it better gave me a rash. Have the same thing on my foot too."

"Ouch…" Kurt said sympathetically as he climbed into the car. He grinned, saying, "So are we going or what?" Scott smiled, got in the car and they drove home. He parked in the garage and they both walked inside. Kurt had been told not to 'port until his body was up to it, which was until Jean told him otherwise and he obeyed.

They went to bed soon after, as it was about 11 PM and Kurt stayed up, unable to sleep, thinking still about what the Cajun had said. It was driving him crazy.

There was a thump at his balcony, which was open, and Kurt snapped his head to see Todd standing there, leaning against the doorframe. Kurt sneered at him, asking, "What do you want, Toad?"

The other mutant smiled, grinning, "You know what I want. Something small… And squirmy… And noisy…"

Kurt gave him a blank stare.

"And one for me too."

Kurt turned to see Remy standing at his doorway, smirking again. The elf felt his anger grow. "What are you two talking about?" he asked heatedly. "I have NOTHING for you so go away and leave me alone!"

He was about to 'port when Todd, at a nod from Remy, said, "Oh, and did I ever thank you for giving me Duncan?"

Kurt froze. _What?_

Todd smiling, showing his yellow teeth. "Oh, I did, didn't I? That night I met you outside of that Chinese buffet place! You had had two yourself that night! Your teeth were all bloody." He grinned.

Kurt, so confused, looked at Remy, who grinned as he came in, shutting the door behind him.

"You gave me my first one in that alley after you found me following you. You fed him to me and it was great."

Kurt stood up, shaking now. Something was wrong here… They were telling him more of the story… But WHAT story in the world had him mixed up with smelly, slimy Toad and the thieving Cajun?

"You… You just leave me alone!" Kurt shouted, 'porting.

The smoke cleared slowly, and Gambit turned on the fan to help it disperse. Todd hopped into the room, looking at the now empty bed. "You think he'll remember?"

"Maybe…" Gambit shrugged. "That redhead certainly did a number on him. I don't know if he remembers any of it at all. But then again, every time it's mentioned, he freaks, so there might be something buried in there. We'll just have to dig it up, and then the fun will be able to continue."

Todd smiled, his eyes glinting palely in the darkness while Remy's burned like fire.

On the roof, Kurt paced back and forth furiously, holding his head. What the heck was going on?! Why were those two talking to him? What had Remy meant, 'feeding him' and what was with that blood Toad had talked about? Kurt growled in frustration. It was like having only a handful of puzzle pieces and trying to find the rest from other people. It was tiring and frustrating and it was driving Kurt crazy!

He paced for about an hour until the cold drove him back inside. He 'ported into the hallway and hesitantly opened his door. They were gone. He let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and went in, shutting the door behind him.

Finally! Some peace! But it was not to last.

Right there, sitting innocently on his pillow, was a small, cloth object. Curiosity mixed with dread filled Kurt as he took it and turned on his desk lamp, not trusting his night vision to be telling the truth. But even under the harsh, artificial light, the object remained the same. A football jockey vest, with Duncan's number on the back, but tiny…

 _Kurt smiled and then chuckled as he watched the three-inch high jocks struggle to walk through the thick carpet. Todd stood by the door, smiling widely, but not approaching just yet._

 _Kurt smiled at them, revealing his fangs. Using his tail, he gathered them up and dropped them down to be with Duncan. Kurt then sat back on his haunches, smiling down at his catch. He then purred out, "Well, well, Duncan. Now who's the dominant species?"_

 _He then felt a thrill of warning caution and glanced at the bed. But he needn't worry; Jean was long gone in Dreamland._

 _He then looked back down and slowly began to lean down until he could almost touch them and said softly, "How do you like to be the one in danger for once, Mr. Strong Jock?"_

Kurt yelped as he dropped the bit of cloth, recoiling from it as if it were a viper or a venomous spider.

Where the hell had THAT thought some from?!

He whimpered as he stared at the bit of cloth, feeling so confused. That had been another bit of the puzzle. But… what did it all mean?!

He shivered, closing his eyes as he 'ported, leaving his cloud of smoke behind.

Remy waited until Kurt had gone to go into the room and retrieve the dropped cloth. He went to the balcony, grinning at Todd, who was clinging to the railing. He gave him the vest, saying, "Nice work… He completely flipped out."

Todd took back his prize, saying softly, "I knew it was a good idea to keep this…" He looked back up at Remy. "Soon, you think?"

Remy looked back into the room, smiling. "Soon…"

FIN?


End file.
